Strange Bedfellows
by Giada Luna
Summary: An enigmatic messenger from the Northern Forest tribe arrives to enlist the aid of Inuyasha's company. Allied under Kouga, they are being steadily attacked and their dead no where to be found. Is the culprit Naraku as Kouga suspects, or, perhaps, the ghost-like priestess that has been sighted? - COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: An Invitation

I own none of the Inuyasha characters, but humbly claim those I created outside of the series - GL

**Strange Bedfellows**

**Chapter One: An Invitation**

"For the last time, I'm not going," Inuyasha announced, plopping down cross-legged stubbornly, immovable in his decision.

"Oh come on, Inuyasha," Kagome asked, trying to be patient, and kind at the same time. "It's not like this doesn't benefit us as well - If Naraku is behind these attacks, we might get another chance at him!"

"Yeah, or be lead into a trap," he bit back snidely. "I'm not wasting my time, especially not for a mangy pack of wolves."

Kagome looked to the young visitor whose clenched jaw and sharp look gave plenty of warning.

"Oh don't mind him," she smiled brightly to hide her agitation, waving her hand dismissively to Inuyasha. "He gets that way now and then. Come with me, and I'll see what I can do about those injuries."

"I'll help you," Shippou piped up, and the two of them escorted their "guest" back towards the village where Kagome had medical supplies to tend to his wounds.

Miroku watched them go, glancing at Sango over Inuyasha's head with a look that bespoke the weariness the argument had wrought thus far - and for the amount it was sure to bring.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said patiently, "This is not something to consider lightly."

"I've already made up my mind, Monk - if you want to go and - **OW**!" he grabbed his head protectively as Miroku replaced his staff into the crook of his arm.

"You aren't thinking, Inuyasha," he said matter-of-factly. "Despite your dislike for the Wolf Demons, they control the mountain region and much of the northern forest. If we do them this good turn now, we can assure ourselves safe passage through their territory at a later date. We know Naraku has an interest there, or he wouldn't be trying to oust them."

"Or it's just a trap," Inuyasha said with pointed sarcasm, "because he thinks we'll come running any time we hear that there may be trouble - or he mistakenly thinks that just because I let them get away once that I'm some kind of _ally_," he practically spat out contemptuously.

"Well," Miroku considered in a tone that caused Sango to look up suspiciously, "I suppose you could search on your own. Of course without Kagome to find the shards, or Sango and I to keep you out of trouble, I suspect it would be a waste of time."

"Whaddayou.. you mean you're **GOING**!" he asked in disbelief.

Miroku shrugged elegantly. "Kagome is the only person who can find the jewel shards, and our only link to the Wolf Tribes. It is an opportunity that can't be missed. I suppose we could stay here," he continued, looking up innocently, "as Kouga will be sure to keep Kagome safe until we can come for her."

"Wha...!"

"True, Hoshi-sama," Sango chimed in, her expression considering. "Kouga won't let any harm befall Kagome. After all, he has the power of two jewel shards, and Kagome could easily lend him another one or two, making him even stronger..."

"**HUH?**" Inuyasha asked, completely taken aback by what the slayer and the monk were saying. She wouldn't give him more jewel shards... would she?

"As Kagome has made her decision, I suppose it is just up to us to make our own," Miroku said with a shrug."

"**WHADDAYA MEAN MADE HER DECISION**?" Inuyasha jumped up, grabbing the front of Miroku's robe with one hand, and threatening with a fist in the other, in a picture of comic irrationality.

Sango smothered her giggle, and Miroku simply stood calm in the face of the Half-Demon's wrath. "She and I picked a series of herbs, and supplies while the wolf messenger rested. You didn't think that all of those preparations were for just one wolf, did you?" Miroku asked with amusement.

"Well, I... I..." Inuyasha's grip loosened on the front of the monk's garment.

"Besides," Miroku began to walk away from the stubborn hanyou, "This is the first we've heard of Naraku in weeks. I'm not going to let Kouga get all the fun of killing him, will you, Sango?"

Sango shook her head standing up quietly, her large eyes solemn. "We should prepare to leave," she said matter-of-factly, as Inuyasha fished about in his vocabulary to form some kind of response that would tell them exactly what he thought, and not get him left behind... explaining why he could say nothing at all.

"Kagome can have that demon ready to leave by the morning," Sango continued, smoothing her green skirt. "We should be ready to leave by dawn."

"I'll come with you into town," Miroku grinned, happy to have an excuse to quit the company of the irritable Inuyasha... and to be within groping distance of the currently cooperative Sango.

The two left Inuyasha with fists clenched and shaking in frustration." If you think that mangy wolf can kill Naraku, you'd better think again," he yelled after them. "He's worthless! And no one is killing Naraku but ME!" he almost whined. "Hey - are you LISTENING TO ME?"" He called after them angrily, but Miroku just waved his hand, not even turning to speak over his shoulder.

"Then be ready by morning," he said with a trace of annoyance, despite being greatly amused at the situation.

Inuyasha paced and muttered until his ire quieted - juicy tidbits about "smelly wolves" and "who's waiting for morning" and "Stupid monk...!"

Sango waited until they were closer to the village to question the monk. "Miroku-sama, do you really think it was wise to agitate Inuyasha like that? He isn't exactly good company when he's foul tempered, and he tends to hold a grudge. And it's not like he has any love for the wolf tribes..." she said, frowning a bit.

Miroku simply smiled. "But he relishes his triumphs over Kouga," he pointed out. "He won't allow the man the chance of felling Naraku and claiming Kagome. Not when he can be there to stop it.

"But Houshi-sama," Sango frowned a bit, "Kagome will be tending to the wolf messenger most of the way, and there are wounded waiting for her attention. She'll barely have any time for Inuyasha - unless by some miracle he decides to help."

"I admit the plan has its flaws," Miroku put a hand on Sango's shoulder, and drew her in as they walked, "but it is far better than traveling without Inuyasha. If he is with us, we can be less concerned about his safety as well as our own."

Sango's face darkened as she noted Miroku's hand creeping in toward her as he pulled her closer. "Speaking of safety," she said sweetly... before batting away his hand unceremoniously, "you may want to start thinking of your own," she eyed him coldly as she strode to Kaede's house, leaving Miroku temporarily chastised - and with an excellent view of her retreating form.

A lecherous grin split his features. "Some things are worth the pain," he admitted to no one in particular, before following her into the village.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Moriko

**Strange Bedfellows**

**Chapter Two: Enter Moriko**

The enigmatic wolf demon sat solemnly in Kaede's hut, his eyes hooded as Kagome tended to the wound on his leg.

Kagome flicked an upward glance at this lithe, quiet warrior, and noted how different he was from the brash Kouga. She watched covertly as he gingerly touched his head and grimaced slightly when his clawed hand gently brushed the spot where Inuyasha had initially made his presence known. "You'll have to ignore Inyasha," she said, keeping her eyes fixed on her work. "He really isn't all _that _bad," she said unconvincingly

… _If you ignore the temper tantrums, the stubbornness, and the irrational mood swings…_

Shippou looked to the young man sympathetically, unconsciously rubbing his own head, which often received the same treatment at the hands of Inuyasha. "No... Sometimes he's worse," he said honestly. Kagome shot Shippou a look, but couldn't find the words to contradict him. The wolf continued to watch Kagome dress his leg as if deep in thought, undisturbed when she cleaned the wound with a potent antiseptic.

"Is he as powerful as they say?" he finally asked, his smooth, deep voice strange in the silence of the little hut.

"He's strong," Kagome assured with a patient smile.

"And you ... think he will cooperate?"

His tone gave her pause. Despite his guarded exterior, this wolf demon was concerned. He looked to be a bit older than Kouga, and Kagome didn't recognize him from her time in the wolf tribe's den. His garments were slightly different, his face was unsettled, and his brow heavily creased. Instead of the browns and grays that marked the hair and tails of Kouga's tribe, this wolf demon's hair was a very dark auburn.

Kagome gave the young man a reassuring smile. "I know he will...

_Or he'll 'sit' from here to the mountain region..._

The wolf gave a sort of half nod, tightening his jaw as she finished tying the bandage.

"There, that's done," she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. "Now let me see that arm."

"It's not necessary," he kept his arms crossed. "It will heal by morning."

"I know it will," she said kindly, "but this will help - and the sooner you are better, the sooner you can rejoining your comrades."

He seemed to consider objecting further, but relented. He unfolded his strong, corded arm, revealing a long red gash running along the outside of the forearm that he had kept hidden from her. The blood on his shoulder suggested he had other wounds as well. Kagome decided not to press her luck... she'd have to do this like when she'd first started treating Inuyasha - talk about never wanting to show a weakness!

"What's your name?" she asked, reaching to get more cotton balls and antiseptic to clean out the wound, which already looked angry under the crusted blood.

"Moriko," he said watching his arm unflinchingly as she gently began to clean his wound.

"I haven't seen you before," Kagome continued as Shippou handed her a piece of gauze he'd cut for her. "Are you a member of Kouga's tribe?"

Moriko's dark eyes gave no indication of what he was thinking. "No. Our leader Rinji was killed, and Kouga is taking over while our tribes are under threat. For now, we follow his lead."

Kagome took this all in, and noted that this Moriko did not appear to be one to reveal his emotions. "Was all of this because of Naraku?"

Moriko gave a perfunctory nod, his jaw tight.

"Who will take over when the fighting is done?" Kagome asked, trying to keep the conversation going - if only to distract his intense gaze from his arm.

He met her eyes for the first time, and she was shocked at how they seemed to pierce through her. She had thought they were brown, but she could see that she was wrong. They were a deep mossy green, and although the intensity of his gaze made her uncomfortable, she couldn't look away. It was several heartbeats before he answered her slowly:

"It will depend who is left alive."

Thankfully, Moriko dropped his determined gaze to his arm, and Kagome returned to her ministrations, a bit shaken.

"_What was __**that**__ all about?" _she asked herself. "_It was like he could see right into me!_" Oddly enough, she didn't feel threatened. The phrase 'Still waters run deep,' echoed in her mind. There was an air of quiet determination about him – something that made her believe his strength was wasn't so much in his powerful arms or legs, but in his spirit.

Shippou watched, entranced. This Moriko had a strong will. He studied him between handing supplies to Kagome, and tried to remember if he'd heard of Rinji. Many of the Kitsunes left the mountains and forest when the Wolves took over - as they were left with few options. This man's clothing looked like the warriors Shippou had seen before - his father had pointed them out as being members of the Northern Forest tribes.

Kouga's tribe seemed to live mostly in the mountains, and he'd moved to take over the land once controlled by the Birds of Paradise.

"I didn't have a great time there," Shippou thought to himself as he rummaged in Kagome's backpack, "but they had a lot of pretty territory."

The Northern Forest tribes had a particularly hard land to survive in and defend. Their forest eventually gave way to snow, mountains, and a treacherous landscape. The woods were mysterious and laden with ancient spells and secrets. Their tribes were known for being fierce warriors, but generally peaceful. Few wanted to engage them in battle, and they were quite happy to be left on their own. For them to be allied with anyone was incredibly unusual.

Kagome cleaned and treated the arm, her eyes fixed on her work.

"What... how did you find us?" Kagome finally asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. "We aren't normally in the village - it's pretty lucky you found us, actually," she gave him a small smile.

"Obasan told me."

Kagome cocked her head to the side, and looked at Moriko, curiously. "Your grandmother knew where to find us?" she asked, a bit confused.

"Obasan is a wise woman in the tribe," he said quietly. "We consult her in all things. It was her who convinced Kouga to send me."

Kagome furrowed her brow a bit. "Why was that?"

A hint of a smile tugged at Moriko's lips, softening his hardened jaw line. "Because Kouga originally planned to simply come for you and leave. She predicted that would cause more problems than it would solve. She sent me to ask for the help of you and your company. She seems to think you are to have a part in all of this..." he trailed off, looking off to the distance, as if remembering another time and place.

Shippou bounced over to his side, offering him a soda from Kagome's bag. "Obasan is smart - if Kouga kidnapped Kagome, he'd've had to fight Inuyasha - and we would've had to follow him aaaaaaaaaaall the way to the Northern Forest, and THEN keep them from fighting over Ka-"

"-It wouldn't have been good," Kagome cut in with a nervous smile. Shippou just rolled his eyes as Moriko studied the can.

"Oh here - like this," Shippou opened it. Moriko took the can tentatively, and sipped, wrinkling his nose at the carbonation. "You get used to the bubbles," Shippou assured him authoritatively, proud of his knowledge of the future era.

Moriko eyed the can and took another sip, before looking up. "This is... quite good," he said, a bit surprised. He took in the can, the bandages, and the strangely labeled bottles that contained some mysterious combination of herbs.

"So it as Obasan said," he murmured. "You are not of this world."

Kagome nodded a bit. "I guess you could say that," she conceded. It was certainly easier than explaining that she was from 500 years in the future.

Moriko seemed to settle into a contemplative silence, as Shippou watched him.

"We should check your chest as well," Shippou said, eyeing the hints of wounds at the top of his armor. "Inuyasha had a wound like that before, and Kagome fixed him right up."

The young wolf warrior looked to Kagome, his features hard to read. "Is that so," he said, more to the young woman than to the young fox.

"Oh sure," Shippou continued, happy to ramble on about his friend. "Kagome is a real life saver. Between her medicines from her world, her knowledge of this world's plants, and her sacred arrows, she's really good to have around. I don't know what we'd do without her," Shippou said proudly, setting his hands on his tiny hips.

Kagome blushed during this little recitation of her good qualities, especially under the dark, unreadable gaze of Moriko.

"She is quite an asset," he said quietly, and Shippou nodded in assent.

Moriko quietly began to drink his soda as Kagome finished with his arm.

Sango and Miroku lifted the doorway covering, entering together. "We stopped to help Kaede in the village," Sango explained, carrying several wrapped parcels. "She has nearly finished boiling the herbs we collected."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks, Sango. You can put them over there," she indicated a small pile with the preparations she and Miroku had begun.

"What can we do to help you, Kagome," Miroku asked, watching the serious wolf out of the corner of his eye.

The young woman paused a moment, thinking. "Well, if you and Sango can finish working on the packets we were working on earlier, that will be a help. I don't suppose Inuyasha is around," she asked warily.

"Still in the forest," Miroku replied, looking far too innocent for his own good. "But he should be hungry soon - I shall put some water on for those delicious noodles of yours," he smiled wryly.

With a small giggle, Kagome returned to her bag, rearranging some supplies. She put a small container of Ramen out to the side. If they started to prepare dinner, Inuyasha was sure to smell it. They'd need her supplies if they were to travel, but she could spare one.

"Let's see to that last wound, and then we can eat," she said to Moriko.

He nodded quietly. With Shippou's help, he removed his armor, which was vaguely similar to Kouga's. Kagome's eyes widened as she noted the wound that had caught her attention had only been the tip of a much more serious injury. Three jagged marks sliced across his strong chest, and there was a wound that would have pierced his heart had it been on his left side. It was deep – possibly from a kitana or an arrow. "What...What happened," she asked quietly.

Moriko's face was unreadable. "I let down my guard," he said with a wearied self-control. "It is not a mistake I intend to make again."

Sango glanced up from her work studied the warrior with a practiced eye. He was well trained, and had recently survived a vicious attack while he was unarmed. His armor was not battered in accordance with that severe wound... he had been ambushed. Miroku frowned as he watched Sango watch Moriko. While her face gave little clue as to what she was thinking, the quick flick of her eyes dancing over their unexpected guest disquieted him. He darted a look over the brooding wolf and took in the graceful and well sculpted build. His mouth tightened into a thin line. Much to his surprise and chagrin, Sango walked over to the wolf and knelt in front of him. The monk opened his mouth to protest, but the words dried on the back of his tongue, rendering him speechless.

Moriko watched with slight surprise as Sango gathered his armor carefully. She ran a practiced and appreciative hand over the workmanship. "This is excellently crafted," she said turning the breast- plate over in her hands, "and well cared for." Lovingly cared for, was more precise. Sango recognized that the armor was not new, but it had been kept up diligently, and had thus retained not only the original beauty of its craftsmanship, but its strength. "This kind of armor is highly prized and quite rare outside of the Northern Forrest regions, as are the salves needed to care for it."

"You are a Demon Exterminator," the stranger observed. Sango bowed her head. As the wolf studied Sango, Miroku felt his hand slide around his staff quietly, keeping his narrowed eyes on Sango and the Wolf.

Moriko's eyes were no window to his thoughts. It was rare that a warrior of his tribe allowed another to handle their armor. He guessed rightly that Sango knew of this custom, as she had approached in plain sight, kneeled before him, and first picked up the breast-plate. Such actions gave respect. Had she approached differently, or taken up the back half of the armor, it would've been an extreme insult, or, had she been one of his kind, a challenge.

"You are right in saying that this kind of armor needs specific care," he said slowly, his voice measured. "I tend to it every evening."

Sango nodded. "I imagine that your supplies for doing so must be running short," she took in the evidence of recent and extensive care. "I would be happy to share mine."

It was an offer made from one warrior to another - a definitive olive branch.

"I thank you," Moriko said in his low voice. Sango bowed.

"And I thank you, Monk," Moriko continued, looking to Miroku, "for your attention to the herbs. There are warriors who shall thank you for your work."

Miroku blinked twice as if to clear his head after staring. Was there a hint of amusement in the wolf's voice? Surely he couldn't see his white knuckled grasp on his staff from over there...?

Sango gathered the Wolf's armor carefully and placed it to the side before returning to her seat near Miroku. When Shippou and Kagome finished tending to the Wolf, Moriko had bandages around his midsection and over his right shoulder, but he had not complained or shirked once. "I think you're all done," Kagome said finally, sitting back on her heels. "You think you can eat something?"

Moriko nodded. "Thank you. Yes."

Miroku's eyes widened and he leaned over to whisper to Sango.

"Awfully well-mannered for a Wolf." he said quietly.

"They are better tempered in the Northern tribes," Sango said back.

Kaede entered the hut, bringing in the last of the preparations.

"One of the villagers is preparing a meal for us, in thanks for your assistance with her daughter,' Kaede said, bringing the packets to Sango and Miroku.

"With whose daughter," Sango narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Miroku.

Miroku held his hands up, in a protestation of innocence, and Kagome cut in. "I prepared an herbal remedy for one of the young children - she'd broken her arm."

"She was only eight," Miroku added, anxious to assert his innocence. "Hardly old enough to..."

Sango quirked an eyebrow, and he stopped just in time.

"... to be able to cope with such an injury easily," he amended. Sango grimaced a bit at his open smile, and returned to her work, making the Monk give a slight sigh of relief.

The wolf demon struggled to rise amidst the gentle wafting smell of Ramen.

"Moriko," Kagome turned to him, concerned. "You shouldn't get up yet, your injuries are -"

He faltered a moment, and she offered her help, but he only clasped her hands to steady himself.

"Back away from her, you sniveling wolf."

Inuyasha stood in the doorway menacingly, his hand on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha, he was just -"

Moriko released Kagome's hands, and bowed politely to Inuyasha.

"Pardon me. I meant no offense."

"Yeah, well, just see you mind your manners," Inuyasha narrowed his eyes smugly.

"I shall give no offense," Moriko said, in a tone that made Kagome think he was trying not to smile. "After all, Nee-san is Kouga's woman, and I would never betray a brother wolf."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide, and he reached for his sword. "Why you...!"

"Here, Inuyasha!" Shippou sprang up before him. "Your noodles are ready." In his excitement, he nearly dropped them, forcing Inuyasha to catch them.

"IDIOT!" he snarled at Shippou, and knocked him on the head.

Shippou winced, and gave a look to Moriko that said "See what I mean?"

Inuyasha plopped down to eat his noodles noisily, and Moriko quietly went outside for a moment. "I need to walk a bit," he said simply. "I shall return."

"No need to hurry, Wolf," Inuyasha said slyly, but the man was already gone. "Feh. Good riddance," he finished his noodles, and looked around the room where each person eyed him with some modicum of exasperation. "What?" he asked, rudely.

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome sighed, her fists clenched at her sides in frustration. "Sit."

He was soon planted face first into the floor, which - if silence gives consent - is where every other person in the room thought he belonged.

A few interesting translations:

Moriko: forest child

Rinji: peaceful forest

Obasan: grandmother

Nee-san: "older sister"; a term of respect used by the wolf tribe to refer to Kagome


	3. Chapter 3: The Wolf Speaks

**Strange Bedfellows**

**Chapter Three: The Wolf Speaks**

Dusk was gently sweeping in from the East when Moriko left Kaede's small home, allowing the door covering to drop silently behind him, separating him from the dagger-like stares of Inuyasha. His sensitive ears twitched slightly as he heard Kagome give her "sit" command, and the resulting "**KYAAAAA!"** from Inuyasha.

"So that was true as well," he mused to himself. "She has power over him."

He walked stiffly toward the forest and the sound of a small stream, needing to stretch his limbs before settling into the night. He knelt at the edge of the gregarious little brook, listening to the story it seemed eager to tell in its overlapping excitement. Cupping the cool, clear water in his hands, he washed his face, as if trying to erase the images that danced behind his closed eyes, even during his waking hours. His startled reflection stared back at him, before setting its jaw in a determined line. He would have appeared human, save the pointed ears that gave him away as a youkai, his dark red hair pony-tailed like Kouga's.

The clawed hand reached out to touch its more lifelike counterpart, distorting as they merged beneath the surface of the water. However, when the distortion settled enough to allow the reflection to regain his composure, both he and his partner outside of the stream were holding a long, carefully wrapped bundle. As if in knowing secrecy, both men turned away to proceed into their respective worlds with this find.

The son of the Northern Forest tribe walked steadily in to the woods, coming to stand before a large and ancient tree bearing the scar of what had probably been an arrow. He knelt at the base of the "God Tree" and placed his long bundle before him, his eyes closed in some private entreaty or prayer.

He fought for clarity over the images that wanted to press their way to the forefront of his mind, as well as against the pain that made him feel faint in the face of hunger. It was only when his mind had cleared, and he felt his composure knit back together that he stood, bowed to the tree, and took his bundle back to the village to face the irritable Dog demon, and the enigmatic young healer that had tended his wounds.

_She has the soul of a Miko_ he reflected as he walked slowly back to the village. _Obasan explained that she was a reincarnation, but for the spirit to retain its power, even without the training..._

Although he had been given no indication that the young woman they called Kagome was actually trained as a priestess, he could not help but think of her in those terms.

"She is strong, despite her human frailty," he thought, gripping his long bundle tighter. "Perhaps she can help us after all..."

He glanced down to the long, wrapped object that he had thrown into the small stream just before Inuyasha had arrived. He couldn't risk having it broken or taken, and given the less than welcoming reception he had received from the hanyou - he touched his head gingerly where a few lumps remained - it had been a wise decision.

The wind blew gently up from the village, and his keen senses followed the tantalizing scent of food back to the outline of Kaede's home, somewhat surreal in the fading sunlight. He looked to the little hut as if some ancient treasure was contained inside.

Hope.

All the hope that he had left for the survival of his Pack had come to settle about that little hut. It seemed unwise to place so much on such an unassuming structure, much less on its contents... but what choice did he have?

He padded gently down to the village, the wind keeping his scent from alerting Inuyasha of his impending arrival.

"... we can't just leave them to die!"

Moriko stopped. That was Kagome's voice.

"Feh - so there's a few less mangy wolves crawling around in the North. What difference can that make?" Inuyasha stated blandly. Moriko felt his fist clenching...

"Inuyasha," Kagome's voice held a warning.

"I never said I'm not going," he cut in quickly - whether because he wasn't finished, or because he didn't want to have his face embedded in the floor, the wolf could not say. "I'm not about to let Kouga get his hands on Naraku or any jewel shards. So quit your whining, and let me eat my dinner in peace," he huffed, and Moriko could hear him sit forcefully... but it had been of his own accord.

"Then it's all settled," Miroku said happily. "All we need to do now is tell Moriko- Ah! Here he is now." They all looked up to see the young wolf entering quietly, his bandages bright white in the firelight, his eyes impossibly dark.

"Come in and eat, Moriko," Kagome stood to help him take a seat.

"Hey, whatcha' got there?" Shippou bounced over - ever curious.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Go scavenging for some more weapons, Wolf?" he asked snidely, his hand instinctively going to the hilt of his sword. "What poor villager did you steal that from?"

Moriko met his gaze unwaveringly, and leaned the long parcel against the wall before taking the seat Kagome indicated was his. "It is mine," he said quietly, as Sango handed him some dumplings. "I simply dropped it prior to our meeting, Inuyasha."

The hanyou grinned, satisfied. "Scared you that much, eh?" he chuckled a little bit. "Guess you can't expect much more from a wimpy wolf demon, I-"

"Try these dumplings!" Miroku crammed one into Inuyasha's mouth. "The villagers really outdid themselves."

Inuyasha looked angrily to the priest, but was soon confronted with Shippou offering him another dish, and Sango another... he might as well let it go. He'd shown the wolf his place.

The meal finished without incident, much to the relief of the human/kitsune contingent. That left the small matter of discussing their departure, and what they were getting into.

Sango and Miroku helped Moriko to sit with his weapons and armor, where he began to care for it diligently, his dangerous clawed hands surprisingly nimble and gentle with his battle gear - as if he was tending to a fallen friend, or a small child. As he checked his spear, Miroku and Kagome gathered the medicines, and Sango tended her weapon. Kaede poked at the fire, stirring the embers to heat water for tea, watching the young wolf without appearing to. His wounds had been grave, and the bandages would need to be changed in the morning - despite his demon ability to heal quickly.

"Tell me, young warrior," the old priestess addressed Moriko, "of the circumstances that have brought ye to this village, and beckon ye back so quickly."

Moriko paused a moment, the cloth he was gently brushing over the unique armor still.

"It began about two months ago," he began, his quiet, dark voice commanding their attention. "There were strange sightings within our borders - demons that had not ventured in our territory for 50 years... barriers being broken... and rumors of Shikon fragments hidden in our lands."

He reached for his kitana and drew it out, causing Inuyasha's hand to go reflexively to his own sword, until the man began cleaning it carefully.

"That was when the raids began. Demons were convinced that we had sacred jewel shards, and began attacking our people. We have many smaller clans that live in forest encampments, so they were easy prey. The rumors reached Kouga in the mountains, and he came to investigate."

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted. "More like he came to snoop around for some jewel shards."

"On the contrary," Moriko patiently tended to his blade, taking out the tools to sharpen it, "he thought that the sudden rumors mirrored a plot once employed by a demon he called Naraku."

"That's right," Kagome thought. "Naraku lured the wolves to his castle where they were slaughtered by Kagura. Then he tried to blame it on Inuyasha, hoping he and Kouga would kill each other. It was the ultimate betrayal, and what made Kouga join the fight against Naraku!"

Inuyasha was sincerely interested, and he began to pay more than his initial cursory attention to the wolf's story.

"So you know Naraku is involved?" Inuyasha asked, his amber eyes serious, his voice low.

Moriko nodded. "Kouga recognized the scent of Naraku at each site of carnage, and told us of the demon's past sins. Shortly after Kouga arrived, Naraku mounted a massive attack that took the lives of many of Kouga's warrior's, as well as that of our leader... Rinji."

Every person in the room had suffered some injury at the hands of Naraku, and their collective silence echoed with their compassion.

"He must really have respected his leader," Kagome thought sympathetically. "He looks so sad...!"

"His scent was everywhere," Moriko said quietly as his hands stilled on his armor. "Our wolves followed it, but it simply disappeared. When we went to bury the dead... they were gone."

"Gone?" Shippou asked, his eyes wide as he scootched closer to Kagome.

"Kagura," Inuyasha said, his eyes narrowed, voicing the conclusion the others had come to.

Moriko nodded slowly before beginning to work on his weapon again. "That is the name Kouga gave us. After the attacks, we had a high council with the remaining leaders from both tribes, and consulted Obasan. It was she who knew how to find you. I was selected to come back with your help."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "And what made you so sure that we would go back with you?"

Moriko lifted his gaze to Inuyasha's, startling the hanyou with the intensity that met him there.

"I was told not to come back without you."

The men stared at each other, until the young wolf looked back to his sword, and Inuyasha looked to the side with a bit of a blush. Something in that man's gaze seemed to reach inside of him - like he was reading his soul.

Miroku cleared his throat. "Was there anything else unusual in the area?" he asked, attempting to gather any information that might help them. "Signs of strange wind attacks or reports of a girl with a mirror stealing souls..?" he waved his hand casually, as if these examples were every day occurrences.

The warrior frowned a bit. "No. But there was one other strange sighting," he said, studying his kitana. "Several of our guards reported seeing a young Miko accompanied by Soul Collectors."

"Whh...Wha?" Inuyasha sat straight up, his heart skipping a beat. _Kikyo's there!_

Kagome looked down to her fingers, laced in her lap. _Now Inuyasha will be sure to come with us... I just...I just wish he'd be more willing on our account instead of Kikyo's..._

"She has not attempted to contact us, but she has visited each of the ravaged sites, and more than once has traveled with our warriors, staying hidden in the trees. We have not been able to contact her, however."

The young wolf looked to them all, taking in their reactions.

"I take it this is significant to you?" he asked, particularly aiming his question at Inuyasha, who blushed slightly.

"Well, I, uh -"

"The young priestess is a false reincarnation of my sister, Kikyo," Kaede said quietly, drawing the attention to her. "She died 50 years ago, but a witch Orasue used bones and burial soil to create the incarnation you encountered."

Moriko arched an eyebrow. "Why has the soul remained on this plane?"

Kaede looked into her tea. "She has also been betrayed by Naraku," she said vaguely. The young warrior noted the discomfort that had settled over each of them, particularly the young maiden that had tended his wounds so carefully. Tactfully, he changed the subject.

"I have brought some new weaponry," he motioned to the parcel leaning against the wall, "to help you on our journey."

"Well, I don't need any weapons from any stinkin' wolf demons," Inuyasha smirked smugly while patting his Tetsusaiga confidently. "I have my own way of dealing with Naraku."

"So I've heard," the young wolf responded, polite but clearly uninterested as he took the long package and began to free it of its protective wrapping. "The package is not for you. It is for Kagome."

"Huh?" Inuyasha's face contorted comically, as Kagome looked up in surprise.

"For me?" she asked, curious.

Moriko nodded, his careful hands undoing the outer weather proof wrapping which he knew would protect the weapon in the stream. Several charms on paper fluttered out of the wrapping as he freed the weapon from its bindings.

Kagome gasped to see a bow and a quiver of arrows, all carefully crafted sitting in front of the wolf. There were strange symbols decorating the bow and the quiver, and she could not decide if they were decorative or if they held some significance.

Miroku and Sango, however, recognized some of the different carvings and images burnt onto the leather.

"Oh wow..." Kagome said, reaching out a tentative hand to touch the bow.

"As I understand it, you are not particularly attached to any one weapon," he half asked. Kagome nodded. She often used whatever bow she could find, or lost her own in battle. They were fairly easy to replace, though, so she never thought beyond making sure she had one with her when they left to fight.

"Then this should serve you well," he handed her the weapon.

She took it gratefully, and nodded, surprised at the strange sensation she had upon grasping it - like the bow was reaching out to connect with her - accepting her as its owner. "Thank you," she said, not sure what else she could say having received such a beautiful gift.

"Kouga also sends these," he passed around rolled pieces of fabric that looked something like a hooded poncho to Kagome. "You will need them the closer we get to the mountain."

Inuyasha's eye twitched a bit as he growled slightly. He wanted no kindness from Kouga... especially if it was directed towards Kagome. "Keep it," he snarled, "I have my own protection," he gestured to his garment made from the hair of the fire-rat.

Moriko extended it to him just the same. "Then keep it in case one of your compatriots loses theirs."

"I'll carry it," Kagome offered. "I have room in my bag."

A compromise reached, Moriko gathered his weapons and armor. "The morning shall come quickly," he stood. "I shall be ready to leave with you at dawn."

"You should stay here, Moriko," Kagome said, concerned. "With your wounds, you shouldn't be-"

"I shall be fine in the forest," he said simply, and with nothing more than a bow to all concerned, he quietly left the hut, the door covering fluttering behind him.

"Should we follow him?" Sango asked, curiously.

"Nay. Let him go," Kaede spoke, unexpectedly. "He shall feel much safer in the forest."

"Then I'm staying here," Inuyasha said flatly, "to make sure he doesn't ambush us while we sleep."

"Aren't you worried he'll run away?" Shippou asked.

"Nah - that would solve all of my problems, so it's not like _that's_ gonna happen."

"The hour grows late," Kaede said, standing. "You must rest, now."

Following the old priestess' advice, they were soon sleeping soundly. Kirara crept in late in the evening, bearing a tired Myoga, who looked about the room, disappointed. There was Sango and Kagome sleeping side by side with Shippou between them… Miroku near Inuyasha, who was leaning against the wall, his Tetsusaiga, carefully tucked in his crossed arms, his dog ears twitching with the night sounds.

"I guess we shall simply have to tell them tomorrow, Kirara," he said quietly, and the demon nodded, returning to her smaller size to lie with Sango. "But a midnight snack wouldn't hurt," he said greedily eyeing Inuyasha's nose.

The flea bounced to his master's face, took a long sip - and was absently swatted by the sleeping hanyou. As he fluttered to the ground, he put a hand to his aching head. "Maybe I should've waited until morning...!"


	4. Chapter 4: At First Light

**Strange Bedfellows**

**Chapter Four: At First Light**

With the first breath of light in the east, Moriko's eyes snapped open. He yawned, and leapt down from the God Tree that had served as his shelter for the night. Before falling asleep, he had put his armor over the bandages, and slept with his kitana in hand, his spear in reach. Now he sheathed his blade and, with spear in hand, went noiselessly into the village. He approached Kaede's home from downwind. Using the spear to gently push back the door covering, his sharp eyes perused the room in assessment. The hanyou was still asleep, his sword tucked in his crossed arms, his ears alert. The monk also slept, murmuring things now and then about "bear my children..? Six or Seven... ?"

At the other end of the room, Kaede slept, along with the Exterminator, the Kitsune, and the Girl. A new demon had joined their ranks, it seemed to him as he noticed Kirara. Her two tails were curled about her and twitched slightly with her breathing.

Moriko frowned. They needed to rise soon, and he needed to have his bandages changed before their departure. He gently let the door-covering drop, and he sighed. Looking to the East, he could just see the first wan fingers of light reaching into the fabric of the sky, establishing the tenacious hold it would need to climb to its zenith. Perhaps they could sleep a bit longer...

He began to walk back to the forest to forage when a sound behind him gave him pause. Standing outside of Kaede's home was Kagome, creeping out with her backpack. She gave him a small smile, and held her finger to her lips, telling him to keep quiet. She slipped on her shoes, and urged him to follow her on the path leading out of the village.

"Have to be quiet," she whispered, adjusting her bag on her back. "The others are still sleeping." He quirked an eyebrow in what might have been mild amusement as she registered the redundancy of the gesture - he certainly wasn't one that needed to be urged to silence.

"Where are you going this early?" he asked, eyeing her backpack curiously.

"Well," Kagome said, with a backwards glance to the small hut she'd just left. "I figured that I'd better get a few more supplies before we leave this morning. We don't know how long we'll be in the mountains, and I need to tell my family that I'll be gone."

_I don't want to make them worry more than I have to,_ she mused, thinking of her mother, brother, and grandfather. _Besides, if I don't give Grandpa enough warning, who KNOWS what excuses he'll come up with...!_

Moriko gave a slight nod as she continued.

"It won't take me long," she said, tucking her hair behind her ears. "I'll just go home, change, and get supplies. I'll have plenty of time to re-wrap your bandages before we leave."

The wolf demon nodded, and hid his surprise. So she remembered. This young woman had a kind heart.

They walked to the Bone Eater's Well in companionable silence. "The others should be up soon," she straddled the well. "If they ask - just tell them I went home and will be back before we leave. It won't take - OW!" she picked her hand up suddenly, frowning at her palm. "Aw man," she shook it, sending small droplets of blood flying.

Moriko gently took her hand to examine it, surprising Kagome. "I...it's just a splinter. I.. I can remove it when I get home, easily..." she blushed a bit, wincing.

With the tender touch of a practiced surgeon, he drew his forefinger down the length of the skin over the splinter. The claw gently cut the skin, and he gingerly removed the offending piece of wood.

"Th...thanks," Kagome looked to her hand. The splinter had been large, but he'd spared her time in removing it. "I'll clean it out before I come back," she closed her palm, but he gently opened it, and dabbed at it using a swatch of gauze from his outer wrappings. He pressed the fabric into her hand, and released it.

"Safe journey. We shall await your return." He bowed slightly, and she gave a quick nod.

"Right. See ya." She dropped into the well, and was gone.

Inuyasha awoke cross-eyed, to see his vassal attempting to suck out his life's blood. Luckily, the flea perched quite happily on the end of his nose could not do much damage, and was easily removed.

"Ah, Lord Inuyasha!" Myoga looked up, three of his four arms still grasping his nose, and one waving happily. "I see you are awake!"

"And I see you're as annoying as ever," he said with half closed eyes, pinching the old flea, causing his little eyes to bug out with a short 'Ungh!' before he let him flutter to the ground. "So Myoga," he looked down the the miniature demon. "What brings _you _out of hiding? You _can't_ be here to join us on our journey - that would be waaaaay to unlike you."

"Master Inuyasha," the flea drew himself up to his full height, brushing himself off, "you know I am a loyal vassal, and at your beck and call," he declared self-righteously.

"Yeah," the half-youkai snorted, "'Less I gotta 'beck or call' when there's a hint of trouble within two day's journey."

Myoga grew flustered and crossed both pairs of arms over his small body, offended.. perhaps because he could not deny the truth in his master's statement.

"I guess I won't tell you the information Kirara and I brought back, then," he said huffily, watching the hanyou slyly from the corner of his eye.

"Bah," Inuyasha waved his hand dismissively as he stood, replacing the Tetsusaiga sheath at his side. "I got enough to worry about as it is. And seein' as your just gonna leave the minute you find out we're leaving to go after Naraku, it don't much matter, does it?" he stretched.

Kirara rubbed against his legs, and he bent to pet her. "Hey, Kirara," he stroked her head as Myoga fumed. "Good to have you back. We're gonna need you."

"What about me?" Myoga jumped up and down, flailing his arms frantically.

"Oh, Myoga," Sango said, coming over to Inuyasha and Kirara. "When did you get back?"

"Last night," he said, settling in front of Sango. "See - someone cares," he shot to Inuyasha, who just stood up.

"Whatever," the hanyou rolled his eyes. He looked over Sango's head to wake Kagome, but saw her bed roll empty. His ears twitched a bit... he hadn't heard her leave.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked, looking about the room, trying to appear calm.

"I don't know," Sango looked up, surprised. "She was gone when I got up this morning."

Inuyasha frowned. Kaede came in from the outside, and the wind that followed her caught his attention. "Moriko," he growled, and lleaped toward the doorway, dropping right outside of it, to sniff the ground. Kagome and Moriko...heading towards the woods... A low growl rumbled in his chest, and he sprinted off, following their scent, leaving a bewildered Sango and Kaede behind.

Miroku sat up from his bedroll and stretched with a noisy yawn, causing the women to turn to him, surprised.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked lazily, causing them to look to each other knowingly before going about their morning chores, leaving the monk to scratch his head.

Inuyasha followed the smell of the wolf and Kagome to the Bone Eater's Well, and dropped to sniff around it.

He picked his head up... Blood... he could smell faint traces of blood on the grass. The wind shifted, and he was met by another scent.

"**MORIKO!**" He yelled. "**I know you're here, Wolf! GET OVER HERE!**"

The dark green eyes had followed him from his arrival - his own form camouflaged by the shadows of the leaves in the early light. He arched his eyebrow at the sudden and violent summons. Gripping his spear, he dropped down a few yards from Inuyasha, his bandages on his arm and leg a stark contrast to his attire in the early morning light.

"Something you need?" he asked casually, his hand still tight on his spear as he leaned on it.

The angered half-demon sniffed the shifting air. "Yeah, just got a little problem, wolf," he sneered, his hand on his Tetsusaiga. "Maybe you can explain to me where Kagome went," he drew his sword menacingly, "**AND WHY I CAN SMELL HER BLOOD ON YOU.**"

Moriko simply stood, grasping his spear in his right hand, his dark red ponytail the only thing moving in the light breeze.

"She injured herself before entering the well," he nodded to the ancient structure without breaking eye contact with the angered hanyou. "She said she was going home to get supplies, and would be right back."

"Why should I believe you," Inuyasha gritted his teeth as he grasped the enlarged Tetsusaiga with both hands, holding it before him defensively.

"Why shouldn't you?" he asked quietly, staring him down, his intense green gaze unbreakable, causing Inuyasha to grimace. _Is this guy trying to trick me? Why can't I look away? If he did anything to hurt Kagome, I swear I'm gonna-_

Moriko's face remained passive as he smelled the air. "You can ask her yourself," he said calmly.

Kagome's scent drifted to Inuyasha from the well, and he let the sword drop a bit. "Kagome," he yelled to her, still watching the wolf. "You OK?"

"Yeah," she yelled up. "Just went to get some more supplies - I hurt my hand, so I had to take a bit more time. I got a lot of stuff down here - you want to help me bring it up?"

Inuyasha eyed Moriko a moment longer, then put Tetsusaiga back in its sheath. "Yeah, alright," he said distractedly.

"I shall meet you in the village," Moriko turned and walked away.

The half demon watched him leave, not sure what had just transpired.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called up. "Are you up there?"

"I'm coming!" he said, exasperated, and jumped down into the well. Kagome stood at the bottom, with her backpack and a couple other small bags. "What _is_ all this stuff?" he asked, curious.

"Supplies, medicine, bandages, noodles... I didn't take time to pack it at home, 'cause I was in a hurry. Mom fixed my hand, though," she held out her palm. "I got a nasty splinter, and Moriko removed it."

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly. _So he was telling the truth. Maybe the wolf ain't so bad after all... for a wolf..._

"C'mon," he scooped her up in one arm, and the bags in another. "We've got to get moving." He jumped out of the well then shifted her onto his back, while slinging the bags under his arms. The faint scent from the wolf lingered on her hands, and he frowned to himself.

He brought her to Kaede's, and took her hands. "Let me see," he said sternly. Surprised, she held her hand up for inspection. He turned the injured one over twice, and examined the other, a small part of his brain noting the differences in their hands. Her hands were softer once - less calloused from the bow and hard work. His own were harsh and clawed, but even with her earned calluses, they were soft in his own. He swallowed the minor lump in his throat, and let her hands drop. "You'll live," he muttered before glancing away.

Kagome looked at him carefully then back to her hands. "Yeah... I guess I'd better finish getting ready. Here," she handed him one of the bags. "You can hand out the food."

He watched her enter the hut, and he smiled to himself without realizing it. It was something he caught himself doing now and then since meeting her... but never went so far as to analyze why it was happening.

Entering the hut, he found Kaede changing the wolf's dressings with Sango's help. He grabbed some of Kagome's food then tossed the bag to Miroku.

"Eat up," he said authoritatively, getting everyone's attention. "We don't want to waste any more time gettin' to Naraku," he shot a small glance at Moriko.

"Master Inuyasha!" Myoga bounced up and down on Kirara's back. "That's what I've come to tell you! Naraku is gathering forces in the North, and there are rumors of Shikon fragments!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Where do you think we're goin', stupid," he sneered at the flea, his mouth full of pastry.

Myoga's eyes widened. "Aya! Then I suppose you also know that they've sighted Kikyo there - and the dark beast that has been following her?" he crossed his arms challengingly.

"What?" Inuyasha sat up on his haunches. "She... she's being followed? Why didn't you tell us this, Moriko?" he spat at the wolf angrily.

The warrior frowned a bit. "We have seen a shadow occasionally behind the Miko, but did not know if they were connected or not. Where do you get this information, Myoga," he asked the old flea who turned to him contemplatively.

_So this is Moriko. I haven't seen him since he was a pup..._

"You know him?" Inuyasha cut in, suspiciously.

"I traveled in the Northern lands some years ago," Myoga explained. I have not visited since Moriko was quite young." Turning back to the young wolf, he mused, holding his chin in one of his hands, the other three folded. "I got the information from some of Kouga's wolves. I encountered them as they went to join the Northern tribes, but they did not know of your departure. So what news I bring may be outdated."

"Let's go," Inuyasha stood up. "Kagome, you ready?"

Kagome blinked twice, a bit startled. "Uh... yeah... Just need to pack these last few things," she indicated the 4 or 5 items in front of her.

"Sango? Miroku? Shippou?" he turned to them each, and they nodded their assent. "Then let's quit wasting time. Myoga - you're coming with us."

"But, uh, Lord Inuyasha!" he stuttered. "Surely I would be of more help seeing what information I can find!"

"What information there is to be had, can only be found in the North," Miroku stated sagely.

"He's right, Myoga," Sango nodded, slinging her weapon onto her back. "If you are going to help us, you're going to have to come with us."

"Well, I, uh," Myoga blushed rubbing the back of his head, clearly trying to think of an excuse.

"Come, wise Myoga," Moriko said unexpectedly, his ever calm voice slightly amused. "You wouldn't want to upset Obasan. She told me I may encounter you, and that if I did, to bring you back with me."

"To... bring.. me... Obasan said.?" Myoga spoke in short gaspy phrases.

"Oh come on, old man," Inuyasha sighed impatiently. "What do you want, a written invitation? Besides - you're with the best fighters in Japan - where else is safer?"

Myoga hesitated. It would be fine if we weren't seeking out the most dangerous Youkai in Japan...!

Kagome gathered her new bow and quiver, and slung her heavy bag onto her back. "Or," she said, adjusting the sleeves of her uniform absently, "You could just stay here, unprotected. If we fail, Naraku will come right here anyway."

"Kyaaa!" the old flea started, sweat drops forming on his tiny brow. "Well, I, uh, can't let you go without someone older and wiser to look after you, now can I," he smiled weakly.

"That is very wise, Myoga," Kaede said seriously. "Now I suggest ye begin your journey, as the path isn't getting any shorter, nor is the day getting any longer."

"Yeah, yeah, we hear ya, ya old Hag," Inuyasha held open the door flap. "Don't go dyin' or nothin' while we're gone."

The others filed out of the small hut, saying their goodbyes to the aged priestess in turn. As Kaede bid Kagome farewell, she urged the girl to be careful. "I like not the sound of this situation, child," she warned her, "but do not think ye can afford not to go. Take heed - my sister is as much your adversary as Naraku, for we cannot say for certain where her allegiance lies. Ye must watch over Inuyasha, who will find this alliance with the wolves difficult at best. And, should ye get the chance," she leaned in and whispered. "Feel free to give him one good 'Sit' for me."

Taking those words to heart, Kagome joined the rest of the company on the path to the Northern Forest, into what might be the most elaborate trap Naraku had staged thus far.


	5. Chapter 5: Earning Trust

**Strange Bedfellows**

**Chapter Five: Earning Trust**

The day held dawn's promise, and rose fairly over an eclectic company, bound for the Northern Lands. A Wolf Demon strode out in front, seemingly at home with his surroundings, followed by a red-clad hanyou with a young woman on his back. A youkai exterminator and a monk rode aloft on a transformed demon - flames dancing about her paws, her full tails seeming to brush the sky gently as she trod on air.

Oddly enough, the young kitsune, who had spent the initial part of the morning chatting with the young girl or riding on the wind-runner, now sat on the shoulder of the wolf warrior.

Kagome watched Shippou, smiling gently. The young fox had been eyeing the change in scenery expectantly, scouring the land anxiously for familiar landmarks. While their final destination was far from where he once lived, he had a sudden urge to see something of home.

"Back home, there was a stretch of fruit trees - a huge garden that used to be tended by an ill-tempered old badger youkai. My father used to tell me that when he was a cub, he and some other members of his skulk would try to steal the fruit... but they usually got kicked out long before they got anything," he said, a bit disappointed. "Now what was that badger's name..." he said, scratching his head. He began to frown - he was forgetting stories his father used to tell him - did that mean he was forgetting his father? No! He couldn't! He frowned deeper, trying not to panic, closing his eyes to concentrate. Think, Shippou, think!

Moriko had looked up at the young fox, and sensed the loneliness that the cub hid beneath his excitement. "If your father survived the retaliation of Old Danno, then he must have been a strong youkai," he said with an appreciative look to Shippou.

The kitsune's eyes flew open. "Yeah - Danno! That's it!" he exclaimed, overjoyed with relief. "You know about the old Badger!" he asked, his eyes wide.

Moriko did something then that surprised each of them. He smiled, and he laughed; a low mischievous laugh that indicated there was much more to this quiet warrior than met the eye. "My father used to say that he still had the bumps on his head."

Kagome watched in awe as Shippou jumped down from Kirara in his balloon form, and then 'popped' onto Moriko's shoulder.

"What else did your dad used to say about him?" he asked, his eyes wide and begging for more. There was something in his bright blue eyes that seemed to echo in the contemplative wolf's - as if perhaps they resonated with the small boy he had once been. Whatever the reason, Shippou managed to draw enough of him out to entertain the cub with stories, and engage him in conversation during majority of their journey.

Although, Kagome noted, the wolf listened more than he spoke. Enthralled with having someone who seemed to have similar experiences both with himself and his father (or whose father seemed to have similar experiences to _his_ father) Shippou was suddenly a wealth of stories and questions. His words tumbled over one another erratically, organizing only when they were the retelling of a story from his father.

When the Wolf spoke, however, even the apparently disinterested hanyou had to listen. Moriko's dark, even voice commanded attention by its own virtue, but the enigmatic warrior had a masterful way of weaving stories that none of them would ever have suspected. Inuyasha paid more attention than it seemed, his sharp ears allowing his attention to appear elsewhere. He had no stories of his father. Well. None that he could really remember. He was kind of relieved when their conversation drifted to more about where Shippou came from. Apparently the young wolf had traveled and knew the land well.

Sango and Miroku watched Shippou and Moriko with a kind of bewildered amazement.

"I've never heard him talk like this," Miroku said, surprised, leaning slightly in to Sango so as not to be overheard. "Shippou, I mean."

"You're right," Sango said turning her head slightly. "I don't think I've ever heard him mention his father," she agreed, her voice distant. "Yet for one so young to lose everything - his whole family - it must have been very hard for him."

Miroku watched Sango's profile, and gently put a hand to her shoulder. "It is hard at any age," he said quietly. Sango stiffened for a moment and turned to the monk with a hard look. The look that met her in return, however, softened her own.

She gave the monk a small smile. "Yes. Yes it is." The look that passed between them stole the anger from her chest, and soothed some of the ache she still had over her own wounds. She turned back around, and after a gentle squeeze of her shoulder, Miroku's hand returned to his side - miraculously without visiting her bottom first. Not that he wouldn't make an attempt later...

The day passed pleasantly enough. The group paused now and then for short breaks. Kagome checked Moriko's wounds, worried that he would overwork his leg. However, he seemed to be holding up well enough. He was a full demon, after all, she reminded herself. Shippou was now glued to Moriko. When the cub went with Sango to fetch water from a stream, Kagome looked to the wolf. "I... um... is Shippou bothering you?" she asked. "I mean - it's great that you're being so nice to him - but is he a distraction at all?"

Moriko met her look calmly. "The cub is no burden," he said easily. "Besides - all of the other youkai are carrying someone. I'd hate to be left out." He stood then, leaving Kagome to watch him walk away, her mouth open.

Did he... did he just make a joke?

Inuyasha, however was carefully sniffing the air, his ears twitching curiously. Kagome noticed, and crossed over to him.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" she asked.

"We're being watched," he said quietly, his hand on his Tetsusaiga. "They're hiding downwind, so I can't see or smell them, but I can hear them. They've been following us off and on for a while now."

Kagome crept closer to him, trying not to appear frightened. "Should I get the others?"

"Stay close to me," Inuyasha said in a tone that gave her no room for argument. "Sango is coming back with Shippou - I can hear her. Do you have your bow?"

"Um... It's by my bag," she said catching sight of it.

"Some help you are," he muttered dryly.

"Oh, like I knew we were going to be ambushed," she said as loudly as she dared, her arms straight at her sides clenched in fists.

"Keep it down," he hissed through clenched teeth. "Walk with me to get your bow. Stay close in case I need to get you out of here."

"Fine," she said, trying not to get angry.

Inuyasha stayed close to her side as she tried to amble nonchalantly to her supplies. She'd set her bow down with her bag so she crouched down like she was trying to fish something out.

"Stop wasting time," Inuyasha growled into her ear, pretending to hand her a small can of soda that had rolled away. "Get the damned bow already."

"I'm trying not to attract attention," she said through a forced smile as she mimed nodding 'thank you' for his help.

"There's a lost cause," he muttered, his eyes raking over her distinctly different school uniform. Not to mention how she _looked_ in the uniform... Shit. Turning his head to the side with a slight huff and a hint of a blush, he searched for Miroku. The Monk had caught his eye, and nodded briefly. That just left Sango and Shippou.

Kagome meanwhile slung her quiver on to her back, and stood with her bow. Shippou came bounding into the clearing, with Sango just behind him.

"Moriko! We've got water - now Kagome can make us some noodles! Where are you?" he skidded to a halt just by now, Miroku had taken the water from Sango, and alerted her with a few quiet words.

"What's going on, Kagome?" Shippou pulled at her skirt insistently as the Monk put the water down next to Shippou's. They all stood relatively back to back now.

A snap of a twig sounded like a rifle shot to the poised Hanyou, and he drew the Tetsusaiga, threateningly.

"SHOW YOURSELF" he bellowed loudly. His ears twitched wildly. Kirara flamed into her enlarged size, awakening the napping Myoga.

"What's going on!" he cried out, several of his hairs singed, his appearance wildly disheveled.

"We're gettin' rid of a couple of spies," Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Miroku, Sango," he said quickly, before leaping into the air. Sango brandished her Hiraikotsu next to Kagome who stood with an arrow notched in her bow, as the Monk charged with Inuyasha toward the flickering of eyes that had gathered about them.

"**TELL NARAKU TO COME AND FIND ME HIMSELF**!" Inuyasha yelled, dropping towards them, his sword charging for an attack.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out, concerned.

"Huh?" he thought, glancing over his shoulder. Something flew at him from the right, and wrapped around his waist, knocking him down to the ground where he rolled a couple of times before landing crouched at the feet of his assailant.

He looked up to find the large figure towering over him menacingly, claws poised.

"So...you finally show your full colors," he said, sneering as he looked up. "Huh, Moriko."

Author's Notes:

Danno - field gathering; also a surname

Funfact

When foxes are they are called :

Male : Dog

Female : vixen

Young : Cub

Group : Skulk

Gotta love the English language...! (Did you just say skulk?)


	6. Chapter 6: Speak of Father

**Strange Bedfellows**

**Chapter Six: Speak of Father**

The day that had been so uneventful had taken a sudden turn for the worst. Kagome's eyes were wide as she stood side by side with Sango, Shippou between them. She was aiming her arrow towards the man that now towered over Inuyasha, who was crouched and angrily gripping his sword. Miroku was standing poised, his eyes on the woods, eyes glaring at him from the trees.

Shippou was astounded. "Mor... Moriko. What ... what are you doing? Why ... why are you attacking Inuyasha?" he was watching as the man he had spent the entire afternoon laughing with stood poised over his friend, his claws poised, his face in shadow.

"I'll tell you what he's doing, Shippou," Inuyasha said watching the wolf, his eyebrows knitting together as his claw shook in anger. "He's doing exactly what he came here to do. To betray us." Moriko appeared to bend towards the hanyou, but he swung his sword under the wolf, who easily jumped up, allowing him the time to leap backwards and onto his feet.

Miroku jumped back towards the girls, preparing to unleash his wind tunnel if he needed to. He hadn't seen the poisonous insects yet... but that didn't mean they weren't there. He glanced quickly to the woods, where the eyes reflected back menacingly.

Those of youkai blood faced off, Inuyasha holding Tetsusaiga threateningly, Moriko standing with a grim look, his stance indicating he was ready to move in any direction.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, searching for the wind scar. "What's'a'matter, _Wolf_," he sneered. "Not going to call your friends in to help? None of Naraku's poisonous insects hanging about to report to your master!"

Moriko's eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened. Kagome watched, glancing about. She felt no jewel shards - but it wouldn't be the first time Naraku sent someone else to do their work. But then why did the wolf look so... Angry?

"I'm tired of this game," Inuyasha barked, "It ends NOW!" he leapt forward, heaving the Tetsusaiga back to cut down Moriko by raking the blade through the Wind Scar.

Kagome watched, a lump rising in her throat, as Shippou's eyes welled with tears. "Don't do it Inuyasha!" he cried out.

Before the hanyou could think, the wolf knocked his sword out of his hand with his spear, letting his momentum carry him to land flat on his back, knocking the wind out of him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out.

The half demon, however, looked up to see his double vision closing in on a spear point aimed at his throat.

"Naraku killed my comrades," Moriko said in a low, even voice laced with anger. "My fight is with him. Any qualm you have with me can be settled after he is dead."

They stayed like that a moment longer, those watching with hands on weapons, the two involved staring each other, as if continuing their conversation in silence.

As if by some unspoken consent, Moriko lowered his staff and extended his hand to Inuyasha...who clasped it long enough to stand.

Shippou looked up to Kagome. "So... they're not fighting anymore, right?"

"I guess not," she shrugged, confused.

"Moriko, why did you attack Inuyasha," Shippou asked, anxiously, desperate to know his new friend wasn't going to harm his old ones.

Inuyasha brushed himself off after getting up with the wolf's help. "Because I was about to cut down his wolves," he said matter-of-factly. "They stayed out of sight and downwind this whole time, so I didn't know what was following us."

"So that's why you stopped the cutting wind," Sango reasoned, lowering her Hiraikotsu as several wolves began to meander into the clearing.

Shippou's eyes grew wider. Inuyasha actually stopped from using the cutting wind? He thought that Moriko had just knocked him off balance... "So... so... Moriko _didn't_ attack you?" Shippou asked the wolf more than anyone.

The warrior turned to the cub, and shook his head. "No. I had gone a short distance away, and was coming back to tell you that my wolves were here when I saw Inuyasha getting ready to attack. I knew he wouldn't be hurt."

Shippou was noticeably relieved as one of the wolves sniffed him and even licked his cheek before they congregated around their master. They all had deep red coats like Moriko's, save one that was emerged from the woods like a ghost from the mists. The snow white wolf came out to stare at them all before retreating into the shadows.

"Obasan." Myoga said quietly.

"One of hers, yes," Moriko nodded.

The assembled company seemed to be confused, and not sure what to do next. "Come," the young wolf said, looking to the sky. The sun was beginning its descent, and nightfall would be upon them before long. "There is a safe place to stay for the night not far from here. We can bring the water and set up camp." He reached down and slung Kagome's bag over his shoulder and took up one of the buckets of water.

"I'll help," Shippou bounced forward, dragging the other bucket of water, anxious to participate.

Sango and Miroku looked to each other and shrugged. "I was getting hungry anyway," the monk smiled to Sango as they followed.

Kagome put her arrow back in her quiver, watching Inuyasha as he replaced the Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha..." she smiled to him, her brown eyes bright. "What made you stop?"

The half demon normally would've blown it off with some flippant comment, or said something about the wolf being lucky or not worth it. His distracted air made Kagome that much more curious.

His entire world had centered on what he was doing when his own "wind" danced against Moriko's, beckoning for his attack. He could see the Wind Scar, and he was shifting his swing to slice the Tetsusaiga right through it

And as he brought the sword to the top of his sweeping attack, he made eye contact with Moriko.

It was as if life shifted to silence, and he had an eternity to hover in midair. The dark green eyes stared at him unflinchingly, and what Inuyasha saw there made him suddenly jerk out of his swing, putting him off balance enough for the wolf to knock him onto his back.

"He didn't run away," he said, perhaps a bit surprised. "I know he could sense what I was going to do - I could see it on his face. But... he didn't even flinch. It was... like he was challenging me to trust him. That was when I realized there were no wind scars behind him. If he'd brought demons to fight us, I'd've sensed them." Inuyasha was impressed. Kouga had run away from the Tetsusaiga the first time he'd encountered it - before he'd seen what it did. There was no way the wolf didn't know about his attacks, but he had stood there, unafraid.

He'd earned Inuyasha's respect. Perhaps not his trust - that took a bit more... but definitely his respect. Whether the wolf knew it or not, he had won a crucial battle.

"Moriko might be good to have around after all," Kagome said simply, turning to walk towards the others. "But I'm proud of you just the same," she smiled gently.

Inuyasha watched her as she walked away from him, something warm settling in his chest.

"C'mon Inuyasha," she called to him. "We don't want to keep the others waiting."

Moriko led the small band to the mouth of a cave in the hillside. The small clearing was large enough for them to have a fire for their food, and sleep either in or out of the cave. A hot spring beckoned nearby, invitingly.

Shippou had already gotten things out of Kagome's bag in his excitement, which meant several of her things were now strewn about the ground. Miroku was building a fire while Moriko gathered more firewood.

"Shippou," Sango knelt next to the kitsune, "Kagome won't appreciate her things being left out." The small fox accepted the gentle chide, and helped her put things back in the bag, Sango carefully wrapping some of the more personal items in the less personal ones. Miroku kept glancing up at her slender form surreptitiously, appreciating the view of her backside his position afforded him. With Kagome and Inuyasha's approach, he quickly redirected his attention to the fire and adopted his most innocent grin.

"Feh," he heard Inuyasha mutter. "Lecher..."

Kagome, who hadn't heard Miroku's comment, headed over to Sango to begin getting the food ready. Shippou was bouncing around excitedly, seeming to be everywhere at once. When Moriko appeared with an arm load of fuel for the fire, he bounded over, leaping over a seated Inuyasha. "Need a hand, Moriko?"

The wolf gave a small smile, ignoring the hanyou's irritation. "You can help me pile this and feed the fire we have going," he put the bundle down. The kitsune eagerly began piling the wood as Moriko turned to his wolves which seemed to be carrying a bundle between them. He took the wild boar, and began to prepare it to be roasted, surprising the company.

"I understand you have provisions, Kagome, but our journey takes us into territory where I will not be able to hunt. It is best to save what you have until then."

Kagome looked at the boar with a wince before turning away. "O...OK," she turned back to her bag.

By the time the full moon arched above them, they were enjoying the roasted meat, as well as some fruit Shippou had found.

Inuyasha watched Shippou chat away to Moriko, bored. He leaned over to Kagome. "Is he going to do this from here to the Northern Lands," he asked, suspiciously behind his hand.

Kagome shrugged happily. "Dunno," she grinned. "It's good to see him happy like this, though," she admitted. The hanyou just gave a sort of 'Hmph', and looked to the sky.

Poor Shippou, Kagome watched her young friend warmly. It must be nice for him to have someone who knows so much about where he is from. It's not like any of us can do this for him. I've never seen him tell this many stories!

Soon enough, it was time to prepare the camp for evening. Kagome and Sango chatted quietly in one corner, while Inuyasha and the monk discussed matters in another.

Shippou and Moriko sat near the cave mouth, leaning against a large tree, looking up at the stars. The Kitsune finished laughing about a story that his father had told him, and Moriko joined in, with a gentle, deep laugh.

"Sounds like your father had quite a few stories," he said looking down to the animated boy.

"Yeah," Shippou beamed. "Although," he frowned a bit, "Sometimes I can't quite remember them all," he plopped down, and looked at his hands absently. "I... I get worried sometimes," he admitted, looking up to the full moon.

"How so?" Moriko asked.

"I sometimes get scared that I might forget my Father," he said, ashamed. "I can't always remember his voice, or his face... and if... if I forget him,.. then he really _is_ gone."

For the space of a moment, the wolf said nothing as the young boy struggled with his admission.

"I often worry about the same thing," he said finally, leaning back on the tree behind him to look up at the moon.

"You... you do?" Shippou asked, with a hint of hope in his voice.

"I lost my father," Moriko said quietly. "And I often find myself missing his wisdom and his strength. He always seemed to know the best course of action," he looked back to the cub honestly. "But I realized, after a time, that I had not lost him at all."

"You... you hadn't?" the small fox was fighting to keep the tears that stung his eyes from falling.

Moriko shook his head. "No. He was... is... here," he put a hand to his heart. "Just like yours is here," he put the kitsune's hand on his own heart. "As long as you feel that pulse beneath your hand - his blood runs through you. He is not gone."

"But... but what if I forget him?" Shippou looked up to him, his eyes wide with the sheen of tears sparkling in the moonlight. "What will I tell people who ask about my father?"

Moriko seemed to consider this for a moment before opening a small pouch that hung from his waist. Shippou watched, entranced, as he removed a strange vial and something rolled. He was surprised to see he brought out paper and a quill, and the vial contained ink. "You can tell them exactly what you told me," he said simply. "Now... where shall we begin?"

Kagome watched from a distance, her heart full. She looked to every member of the company. Sango who was stroking Kirara, Miroku who was in conversation with Myoga, and Inuyasha who had climbed a tree to keep watch... they had all lost their fathers. Somehow, knowing this of Moriko made him one of them.

"We've all suffered at the hands of Naraku," she thought, looking up to the full moon. "And now, we have to stand against him. If we don't, there will just be more pain... more death." The moonlight shone on her small face, illuminating it.

"We won't let that happen," she said quietly to the night sky, grasping the few shards she had in her possession. "No matter what."


	7. Chapter 7: Of One Mind

**Strange Bedfellows**

**Chapter Seven: Of One Mind**

To the reader: You will forgive this author's note, but it is necessary for you to be able to read and understand the following submission. This chapter, if it were an episode, would contain little or no spoken word. The characters in Inuyasha's company are all sharing their internal monologue as they go about their daily life. The last sentence of each character "speaking" is the first sentence of the next character, and, in a TV format, the characters would say this line together. Originally, this chapter had pictures of the characters involved, so that the reader could "see" the speaker. Unfortunately, I do not seem to be able to duplicate that device here, so I ask you to forgive the writing of the Character's name prior to their monologues. It is not meant to insult your intelligence, simply to clarify who is speaking. Thank you, and please enjoy Of One Mind.

**MYOGA**

"The moon hung full in the sky when we began our journey, but tonight is the last night it will rise with a half face. We have managed to put quite some distance between ourselves and Kaede's village, although the journey is far from over. Moriko keeps a steady pace, and does not often stop, but Kirara and Inuyasha don't seem to have any problems keeping up. I sometimes worry about the humans traveling with us, as this kind of travel is wearing at best."

"I spoke with Moriko, curious about our delay. He confirmed my suspicion that we are not taking a direct route. His instructions are to make sure that we arrive with all possible haste, but intact. Naraku probably knows by now that we are coming, but Moriko is taking every precaution to make sure that we arrive safely. His goal is to be to the border of the Northern Lands by the New Moon. I only hope we make it."

"I know that Lord Inuyasha grows impatient. He is eager, not only to seek revenge on Naraku, but to investigate the rumors regarding Kikyo. These last few days, he has noticed we have occasionally traveled in circles, as he can smell where we have been. Of all the virtues my master possesses, patience is not one of them."

"If it weren't for Kagome, I think he would leave us all and attempt to find Naraku on his own, leaving us to catch up when we could. Although I sense he has some level of respect for our wolf guide, I would not go so far as to say he trusts him implicitly. As we near the Northern Lands, it is more likely that we may even have a visit from Kouga. That thought alone seems enough to keep Lord Inuyasha within shouting distance from Kagome at all times."

"However, I sense his patience is wearing thin. If he does not achieve some sense of progress soon, I am afraid even Kagome won't be able to calm him.

**MYOGA**

We don't have long before the New Moon.

**KAGOME**

"... Only a week, if my guess is right. We're traveling non-stop, though, and going as fast as we can. Inuyasha complains that we are wasting time, but Moriko says we need to be careful the closer we get to the mountains. Apparently Naraku's raids haven't stopped, and the demons are swarming into the Northern Lands. We're trying to avoid getting caught in swarm of jewel-hungry demons! I think Moriko is worried less about running into trouble, and more about being spotted because of a fight. So far, there's been no sign of Naraku anywhere - No Kagura, no poisonous insects... nothing."

"That almost makes me more nervous...we're keeping our eyes peeled. Moriko's wolves aren't staying hidden anymore. I sometimes catch glimpses of them running alongside us in the woods. They run ahead of us, and report to Moriko as we travel, so I'm getting used to them being around. Shippou and I were playing a game for a while - trying to guess which wolf was which... playing 'spot the wolf'... It can get pretty boring just riding around day in day out. We look for the white wolf - the one Myoga said belongs to Obasan. You would think a snow white wolf would be easy to spot in a forest, no matter how thick it is! But I've never seen it run alongside of us. Come to think of it, the only time I _ever_ see it, is when it comes in the camp to find Moriko. We decided that if you spot it, you win the game for the day."

"It's only been a week, but sometimes it feels like we've been traveling for a month. Not that I mind riding on Inuyasha's back, but there's times I feel like I haven't walked in ages. But I know we are in a hurry, so I don't say much. I try to stretch out when we stop, and before I go to sleep. It's not so bad, really. Sometimes Miroku runs and I ride with Sango on Kirara. It's kind of nice to have some girl talk now and then. It seems strange to just chat about silly things as we travel to fight Naraku... but the journey is too long to just talk about _him._"

"Y'know what's funny? Since Shippou often rides with Moriko, and Miroku and Sango are usually flying above us on Kirara, sometimes it's like Inuyasha and I are all alone. I don't think we've spent this much time by ourselves since we started traveling as a group. Sometimes it's kinda nice, actually, but Inuyasha doesn't seem to have too much to say. I know he is worried about Naraku and Kikyo... not to mention the upcoming new moon."

"He tries to hide it, but I know he gets really worried when he's human. He doesn't like to feel vulnerable - and who can blame him? It's gotta be kind of scary to go from being so strong to so, well, normal. It's not like he's a big fan of humans to begin with. Well. At least he says he isn't. Sometimes I wonder whether he's trying to convince me or himself when he starts in with that stuff. Like he isn't really a great big softy at heart."

"I just hope he behaves himself when we get to the Wolf's den. I know he doesn't like Kouga, but the wolves need our help. They can't be all bad, though. I mean, look at Moriko. He seemed so serious... who'd've thought that he'd take the time to tell stories with Shippou! Every night, they sit together and write down his father's stories. I even see him laughing. But sometimes... when he doesn't think anyone is looking... he gets this... look. I hate to say it, but it's the same look Inuyasha gets whenever he's thinking about Kikyo. There's something on his mind… I just wish I knew of a way to help him. He's done a lot for us already... but what can we do for him?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait until we reach the Northern Forest. At this rate, we're heading towards a clan of injured wolves, kidnapped corpses, scores of jewel hungry demons, Kikyo and something that might be following her, an angry Kouga, and Naraku. All we need now is Sesshomaru, and everyone who wants to kill us will be in one place."

"Hmph. If we can just keep Kouga and Inuyasha from fighting each other, we'll be off to a good start."

**KAGOME**

"I just hope that Inuyasha controls his temper."

**SHIPPOU**

"... After all - the wolves are probably just as angry at Naraku as he is, and they've lost lots of their pack. Of course, Inuyasha's temper is terrible, so I guess Kagome will have to 'Sit' him a couple'a times before he calms down. And probably again when he sneaks off to go see Kikyo... and again for when he gets back... and...yeah. Just a couple of times."

"I hope I can still talk with Moriko when we get there. I still have so many more stories! My Father used to tell them to me all the time. He has lots from his father, too - and from Obasan.

"From what he's told me, the Northern tribes almost never have visitors, or seek outside help."

**SHIPPOU**

I wonder what Kouga was thinking when he sent for us..."

**SANGO**

"...If Naraku is in hiding, Kagome can sense him and the jewel shards. Maybe this is it..? Maybe this is the final battle with Naraku. But what then? Do we have to then fight the Wolf tribe for the jewel shards? The only reason we're getting safe passage into their territory is because we've been invited. I wouldn't want to fight our way out. The odds wouldn't be good."

"Not that we're strangers to impossible odds. By all rights, we should be dead - each of us. But we've fought together to stay alive - and we're going to do it again. What other option is there? We may be going in as the wolves' allies, but that doesn't mean we will leave the same way. Will Kouga let Kagome leave?_ That's _a fight I wouldn't want to see."

"But then again, maybe Moriko's clan is different. He is certainly different from any wolf demon we've met so far. Sometimes I let Kirara fly a bit lower so that I can hear Shippou speaking with him. Shippou is so animated - I've never seen him talk like that, except maybe to Kagome now and then. There is something about him that reminds me of Kohaku. His excitement... his innocence... I don't know. I've never heard him speak of his Father like this. It's like he is rediscovering his past."

"Since they started sharing their stories, I know I've been thinking about my Father - the good things, though... before Naraku. I know Miroku is also thinking about his Father... but for a different reason."

"He's taken to being quieter a bit longer, and he stares at his hand more. And his attempts at lechery are down to about 2 a day, which is_ very _strange for him. Not that I miss them, of course! ... But it is out of character..."

"I'm worried about him. His wind tunnel has the power to suck him in and everything around him... like his father's did. If we can't stop Naraku, what will happen to him? I... I don't like to think about it. Somehow, losing Miroku like that would be like losing Father and the others all over again... but worse. I... I just don't think I can stand to lose another companion to Naraku. Not him. Not any of them. They... they're all I have left. They are why I keep fighting... and hoping."

"We still have several days of travel, though. Maybe the best thing for now is to enjoy the journey. What! Oh... so he is feeling better."

**SANGO**

"SMACK!"

**MIROKU**

"...Ah. Perhaps Sango wasn't as distracted as I thought. I was only trying to comfort her, after all, but I _am _only human."

"Aside from the obvious temptation and resulting retaliation, riding with Sango is most enjoyable. I have the best view of any of my compatriots, and I don't just mean the scenery! Can I help it if now and then I have to hold on to Sango when the ride gets rough? Wish we rode up higher... the wind is stronger there..."

"Uh oh... the warning glance. I suggest that we go higher for a bit to get a better look at what is coming - trying to convince her I was simply reaching up to tap her shoulder. Resist all temptation..."

"Ah... up here it is hard to hear the others, although Shippou is still speaking with Moriko. Kagome and Inuyasha don't seem to be speaking much. Shame, really. He's worried about Kikyo, but he's also upset that he's bringing Kagome within less than a month's journey of Kouga. I'm surprised that Kouga didn't simply kidnap Kagome - that would certainly have been more his style. Hm. Maybe Moriko talked him out of it, or that Obasan Myoga spoke of. Moriko seems much more level headed than Kouga, that is for sure. I sense, though, that he has suffered a great loss - more than just one of his clan members. Of course, as Shippou once explained, the wolf clan is like a family, so maybe I am simply reading too much into the situation."

"For what it is worth, I like the Wolf. His loyalty lies first to his clan - but as his orders are to make sure we arrive in safety, I am happy to claim him as a compatriot for now. His wolves are never far off - following us in the forests, guarding us while we sleep... it is a bit eerie at times. But, I suppose it is better to be surrounded by allies, than enemies. It's not the first time I've been glad Kagome is in our company. I'm sure that if she wasn't here, we wouldn't be so well protected."

"Now if we can just keep Inuyasha from infuriating her to the point of leaving this world altogether... I feel for him, actually. He is still learning to trust, and he still carries deep wounds from Naraku and Kikyo. But when the fighting is over, will we then have to face the full demon Inuyasha? If he is as out of control then as he is now when his demon blood takes over... then we shall have to fight him. Can we battle - and possibly kill - a friend?"

"Father had once told me that our lives are full of choices that we would rather not make. I can still hear his words, even though I lost him those years ago. I owe Naraku for the hole in my hand, and for the one that took my Father's life."

**MIROKU**

"I will not rest until Naraku has been destroyed."

**MORIKO**

"... He has slain my kinsmen, defiled my land with his dark presence, and invited the invaders that feast on the remains of his carnage. There is no indication that we have ever had dealings with this monster - so why now? Why attack us when we have no jewel shards? What does he want?"

"Kouga has told us of his previous treacheries. Having him as our leader unites the clans, but causes some concern. After all - he is the bearer of two shards. However, at this point, we are not hiding. We are ready to fight. Let Naraku be tempted - we will be ready."

"The main priority is to get Kagome to safety. She has the power to see the jewel shards and purify even the greatest miasma. Kouga has already made it known to us all that she is his woman, and that she is to be treated as such when she arrives. Although Kagome has given me no indication that she shares Kouga's opinion, I cannot help but agree with his precautions. She is too valuable to risk losing."

"Not only does she possess unusual strength for a human, she has a pure heart. Obasan has foreseen that she will be instrumental in the upcoming battles. All of Inuyasha's company have a role... but she... she must be protected at all costs."

"If I am not mistaken, Inuyasha feels the same way. He is rarely far from her side, and he clearly does not like Kouga, nor his attentions to her. But this Kikyo... Obasan has recently warned me that his heart still bleeds for a Miko that would take his soul with hers into hell. Perhaps he cannot help, then, this protectiveness he feels for her reincarnation. I do not know where the hanyou's feelings lie in regards to either the Miko or her reincarnation, but I do know he is eager to fight Naraku. As long as we have a common foe, we share a common objective. I will trust Inuyasha as long as we have cause to fight on the same side."

"Obasan's wolf came this morning with our latest instructions. Every evening, when the company has retired, I write on the special scroll with the sacred quill. The ink is a creation of Obasan's, and it holds great power. The words fade from my hand to appear before her, allowing me to report to her without interference. She sends her words through her wolf Yukiko, instructing me where to lead us next. This is how we have managed to travel undetected so far. This journey is hard on the humans, however. Soon we shall have to stop. There is a safe haven near the border of the Northern Lands. I hope to reach it by the new moon. There is trouble when the moon goes dark - Obasan has seen it. We need to find safety before then, or risk not reaching my territory. We must begin to move faster, now. The humans will be fatigued, but we cannot afford to lose time."

**MORIKO**

"Naraku waits for no one."

**INUYASHA**

"... Feh, the bastard don't even know I'm coming. He probably thinks I'm still in the village - or off somewhere looking for jewel shards."

"That's what we _should _be doing, anyway - not playing hero for a bunch of wolves. But if it gives me a crack at Naraku, I'll put up with them. For a while, at least. If Moriko doesn't hurry up, soon, though, we're gonna have words. For being in a hurry, he sure is taking a roundabout route to get to the North. Hmph. If he's trying to confuse us, he's wasting his time. I_ know _where we've been, and could find this trail again, easy."

"His wolves are everywhere, now. I can smell them following us. When we reach camp, I sit up in a tree to keep an eye over things. The wolves follow us wherever we go. But if there are 2 or 3 watching Sango, 5 or 6 follow Kagome. Moriko's been friendly with Shippou, but he ain't foolin' no one - he's here to watch Kagome."

"Feh. Probably figures that out of any of us, she'd be the one to cause trouble. After all, the monk has his wind tunnel, Sango's a trained demon exterminator, and even Shippou had his Fox Fire and his tricks. But Kagome..."

"She's just a stupid girl... She doesn't always sense danger like the others. Her purification powers are growing, but it's not like she has control over them yet - not like Kikyo does, anyway. Yet she's always running off to try to help some human or another. Look at us now - heading towards Naraku all because of a pack of mangy wolves. She's unbelievable. Helping that stupid Kouga after he kidnapped her...!"

"_I shall give no offense," Moriko said, in a tone that made Kagome think he was trying not to smile. "After all, Nee-san is Kouga's woman, and I would never betray a brother wolf."_ **(1)**

"Grrr... Feh. She doesn't belong to that_ wolf_. She's not dumb enough to fall for a guy that stupid. He only wants her so he can find more jewel shards, the stinking coward. It ain't like she's good for nothin' else. Once we get Naraku and the jewel, he won't want her around anymore."

"Naraku doesn't want her around _now_. He's tried to kill her and Kikyo before. Is that what he's trying to do now? Something is following Kikyo - is she in danger, too? I have to find out, and find a way to protect her."

"But what about Kagome? It's not like I can trust Kouga to watch over her. He's not good enough for her..."

"_Sigh_ Kagome will have to come first. Once I know she is safe, I can worry about Kikyo. We're going to be too close to Naraku to take chances. Loosing Kagome isn't a risk I'm willing to take. Even for Kikyo."

**ALL**

"I won't lose anyone else to Naraku. Not now. Not ever."

Author's notes:

Yukiko - snow child

Nee-san -"older sister"; a term of respect used by the wolf tribe to refer to Kagome

(1) from Chapter 3, The Wolf Speaks


	8. Chapter 8: Searching

**Strange Bedfellows**

**Chapter Eight: Searching**

The bamboo screen covering the doorway fluttered lazily in the evening breeze. Kohaku looked up from his place on the floor, his gaze vacant as he tended to his weapon. The screen was suddenly forced forward by a blast of air that seemed to stir even the emotionless demon slayer, now watching the door expectantly. The wind died down as suddenly as it had arisen, leaving the bamboo shade to fall limply behind the lithe figure that strode in, troubled.

"Where is he?" Kagura asked, her red eyes darting about the room.

"Master Naraku left with Kanna. He said he will return shortly."

Kagura narrowed her gaze a moment and regarded Kohaku.

_This boy seems to be little more than a puppet to Naraku - and his life is certainly of little value. Naraku will need that shard to complete the jewel, so he is doomed in any case. Why keep the boy at all? Maybe... maybe I can find a use for this pathetic creature before Naraku brings his life to its unavoidable end..._

"Has he had you searching for Inuyasha as well?" she asked, her features impassive, her eyes sharply searching for any trace of emotion from the boy.

Kohaku simply kept working on his weapon. "I have been guarding the castle. He will return shortly."

Kagura suppressed a groan. Obviously getting something worthwhile from this human was impossible. As long as he was a slave to Naraku, he would be of no use to her. She had no intention of being a slave forever. However, as long as Naraku held her heart, she was powerless. No. The destruction had to come from the outside... from someone other than herself... that whelp Inuyasha might be too weak yet... but his brother... now that might be the beginnings of an idea. His brother was another matter entirely. Another class. Kagura could feel the tenuous strands of an idea weaving together in her mind.

Kohaku suddenly looked up. "The master has returned."

Kagura turned to find Naraku and Kanna materializing in the center of the room - Kanna her normal stoic self and Naraku looking slightly less arrogant than normal, and a bit more tired.

"Ah, Kagura. I see you have returned," he said nonchalantly, his dark voice seeming to fill the small room. "And have you managed to find Inuyasha?"

"Not yet," she said with a slight bow, her jaw tight. "But if the rumors from his village are to be believed, he left in time to be approaching the mountains."

Kagura braced herself for some kind of grating interrogation. She couldn't figure out why she hadn't seen Inuyasha and his troupe, but she could easily swear she hadn't. Where they could be, she couldn't even guess, and she had a real reason to fear Naraku's wrath.

"Interesting," Naraku mused, as he looked to Kanna's mirror. "Kanna cannot find them either. We may have to draw them out."

"Draw them out," Kagura looked to him suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"Kohaku," Naraku looked to the young boy. "You will be ready to accompany Kagura when she returns the morning after the new moon."

"I see," the wind sorceress said smoothly. "Why wait? The day is young - I can begin searching now, and take the boy with me."

Naraku turned to leave the room. "Kanna and I have some business to attend to, and I shall need Kohaku. Return to me the morning following the new moon. Until then, I want you to keep searching. They cannot hide forever. Come, Kohaku." The boy rose to stand with Naraku, grasping his weapon, his eyes empty. Smoke billowed up around the trio as they disappeared, Naraku's haunting voice echoing in its wake.

"Return the morning after the new moon, Kagura."

Kagura kept herself from smiling until she was soaring above the clouds on her feather. "We shall see, Naraku... we shall see..."


	9. Chapter 9: Shelter From the Storm

**Strange Bedfellows**

**Chapter Nine: Shelter From the Storm**

Moriko had driven the group long and hard over the last week. He felt the fatigue in his own limbs and knew the humans, despite little comment, were exhausted. Kagome in particular was weary and worried, and had asked him quietly several times throughout the journey if they would be safe on the night of the new moon. He had done his best not only to assure her that would be the case, but to ensure that it would indeed happen. His communications with Obasan had urged him to this place, and when they reached it, he thought the company would all but collapse.

"We camp here for the night," he had announced, raising his voice over the rain. As he spoke, several wolves could be seen filtering in and out of the clearing. "We are almost home," he assured one with a gentle pat to the head.

"'Bout time we got here," Inuyasha grumbled, looking the place over assessingly. "Kagome, you OK?" he nudged the weary girl on his back. She'd been fighting to stay awake these last few hours, and was bone tired. The weather had taken a sudden turn for the worst, and she was drenched and cold. Too many nights of not enough sleep, and fatigue had caught up with her. She stirred slightly, fought to lift her heavy eyelids, and to pick her head up off of Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Yeah... I'm fine," she said quietly, as she unwrapped herself from her place on his back, and struggled to stand. Her legs were a bit weak, but she managed, wrapping the cloak around herself.

Shippou scampered over to her and up on to her shoulder. "C'mon, Kagome. Let's get you dry - or into the hot spings."

Kagome smiled weakly. "That'd be great." She walked stiffly towards the caves, and was joined by Sango.

"Follow me," Moriko beckoned them. "I will show you where it is best to rest. These caves have been used by my people for ages, and there are safe places for our fires. You are weary," he said kindly, supporting a faltering Kagome with a strong arm. "Take care of yourselves while we get the rest of the food and camp ready."

Inuyasha watched grimly as Moriko helped Sango support Kagome. She hadn't complained on the trip, and they didn't have the luxury of time to waste. She had walked only rarely, riding on his back, or on Kirara with Sango. The last few nights had been cold, and she seemed to be limping slightly. Was she sick? He grimaced. He should go check on her.

Miroku came to his side. "The storm will be getting worse," he brushed the hair from his eyes, the rain beading in its blackness. "We should see what needs to be brought into the caves, and take care of it quickly."

Inuyasha simply nodded, and between he and the monk, gathered the supplies and entered the caves. Upon entering, he could see that there was a more complex system than he had previously expected. His ears twitching, he began to move towards the sound of his friends voices.

"Over here," Moriko came from nowhere. "The others are getting ready to go to the sheltered spring to warm Kagome. Come. There is firewood and some food. Let's rest. I wouldn't be surprised if Kouga joined us later," he added over his shoulder as he strode towards the area he had prepared for them.

"Oh great," Inuyasha muttered.

Sango and Kagome were pleased to find several palates of clean hay set up. Kagome was reminded of Kouga's cave, and was glad of her surroundings. Flopping at the corner of one of the beddings, she heaved a grateful sigh.

She and Sango began to undress to go in the springs - Shippou too young to pay attention. He'd dried off and was curled up near the fire Moriko had started which was currently venting above them.

Sango glanced at Kagome from the corner of her eye.

"When did you hurt your ankle?" she asked calmly.

Kagome grimaced a bit, removing her socks and shoes, and unwrapping the ace bandage. "So you noticed, huh? I guess it was a couple of days ago. I lost my footing on some loose rocks at one of the campsites."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sango asked, wrapping a towel around her lithe body.

"I...I was afraid we wouldn't make it by the new moon," she admitted sheepishly, tucking her towel in around her chest. Sango came over to her and helped her up. "We've been really moving these last few days... I didn't want to slow us down."

Sango smiled a bit as she helped Kagome limp towards the waiting spring. "We'll take care of it now then," she assured her. Moriko had shown them that a small cave off of theirs offered partial cover over the hot springs. With Sango's help, Kagome sank gratefully into the warm water, feeling her muscles relax for the first time in at least a week. "Oh... heaven,.." she sighed.

"Agreed," Sango eased into the water. "And for once, we're safe from eavesdropping lecherous monks."

Kagome slid a sly look over to Sango, but the demon exterminator took no notice of it, as she was soaking in the heat of the spring.

"We can't stay here too long," Kagome yawned. "Or I'll never get out. I can't decide if I'm more tired or hungry." Just then, Kagome's stomach rumbled loudly, causing her to blush. "Guess that answers that question...!"

"So, this cave system is protected?" Miroku questioned Moriko, his eyes darting to where he knew the girls must be bathing by now.

"It has been a sanctuary for my people for many generations," the dark eyed wolf answered, patiently stoking the fire. "We shall not be found tonight."

Inuyasha stood at the mouth of the cave, trying to see beyond the clouds to the sky. The moon would rise soon, and he had no desire for the wolf to know his secret. "Where's Shippou?" he asked, looking to his comrades.

"I'm here," the small fox answered cheerfully.

"Where've you been?" Inuyasha asked, doing his best to sound disinterested.

"With the girls," Shippou answered easily. "I got a quick bath. They'll be dried off in a bit. Sango says that Kagome should rest, though," he furrowed his brow. "She's real tired."

Miroku sighed. "Shippou, if you only knew how I envy you! I just have to ask if..."

"If Kagome is alright," Inuyasha interrupted pointedly, glaring at the monk.

"Kagome is fine," Sango answered from the door, smoothing her green skirt. "She's just very tired."

"I'm going to go check on her," Inuyasha said abruptly, leaving the room. Sango and Miroku exchanged a look, and Moriko was joined by Shippou.

"I'll never understand him," the young fox sighed.

Kagome was laying down on one of the palates, her poncho wrapped around her like a blanket. Sango had propped her ankle up on her rolled up poncho, and told her to relax for a little. Kagome knew she needed to wrap it, but needed a break from the ace bandage. Sango had promised to return shortly to wrap her ankle - but Kagome was in no hurry. It wasn't as sore today as it had been. Inuyasha found her drifting off to sleep, her ankle swollen and discolored.

"Kagome?" he asked quietly, kneeling by her side. "Kagome, are you awake?"

"Inu...yasha?" she opened her eyes slowly. "What's wrong?"

"Kagome, what did you do to your ankle?"

"I slipped," she shrugged, her eyelids still heavy. "It looks worse than it is."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't too bad. And we needed to hurry. No moon tonight."

Inuyasha felt a strange tightening in his throat. She'd remembered...and she'd not wanted to slow down because of it. "Kagome..."

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you wake me up when it's dinner time?" she asked with a half-smile.

"Sure," he smiled back. "Get some rest."

She nodded, and sighed, letting sleep overtake her. Inuyasha watched over her, and adjusted her blanket. He eyed her bruised ankle warily, something in him moved to stillness. When he returned to the others, Moriko had disappeared.

"Where's the wolf?" he asked, curious.

"He went to gather the last few supplies and to set up the barrier for the cave," Sango answered. "Miroku went with him. Is Kagome alright?"

"She fell asleep," Inuyasha answered, looking around. "I'll bring her some food when it's ready," he said offhandedly. "I'll go find the wolf and monk. Listen for Kagome."

With that instruction, he wandered, listening for his compatriots.

"Looking for us?" Moriko's voice surprised him.

"Where's the monk?"

"He went to find-"

"SMACK!"

"Sango?" Inuyasha asked wryly. Moriko nodded.

"I believe it is safe to assume he found her," the wolf observed.

"Stupid Monk," Inuyasha muttered.

"The cave is sealed," Moriko informed him. "We are safe from anyone finding us on purpose or otherwise."

'Good," Inuyasha nodded. "We don't need any obstacles tonight."

"The company is tired," Moriko nodded. "I'll be keeping watch," he pointed down the hall. "The girls are in there, your palates are in there," he pointed to another small cave. "I should go. I like to be on watch before the moon rises." With that, the wolf bowed and left Inuyasha to be alone with his thoughts - and not long after - his secret.


	10. Chapter 10: Midnight Confessions

**Strange Bedfellows**

**Chapter Ten: Midnight Confessions**

"Go and see what you can find," Naraku had told Kagura dismissively, "but return on the morning after the full moon." He had then retired with Kanna and Kohaku, an unusual weariness hanging about him. Kagura grasped at this hint of freedom, and went soaring into the star streaked sky, riding her feather.

"No moon tonight," she said to no one in particular. "Perhaps, in this darkness, even he can't see me." She mused. Kanna had told her that Naraku needed to rest tonight. If that were the case, he surely wouldn't be bothered with her - not if he was busy plotting for tomorrow. His insidious plots sickened her. She would rather challenge a foe directly and let them know who their attacker was - not lay out intricate entrapments laced with treachery and deceit.

"He is a fool," she muttered bitterly. "He is twisted and dominated even now by that human thief, Onigumo. How is one so powerful manipulated by a mere mortal? Perhaps Demon Naraku is more dependent upon the human than he cares to admit."

This gave her little satisfaction, however. She flew on her feather, skimming it along a river, lazily trailing her hand on the water's dark surface, distorting the moonless sky into a series of dark, secretive ripples. "It is no matter," she admitted in a whisper. "As long as he holds my heart, there is no escape...unless..." she looked up to the sky and made a decision. She would perhaps find allies in the most unlikely of places.

Sango tended the fire, while Miroku and Shippou did what they could to help prepare dinner.

"You're sure Kagome is alright?" Shippou asked Sango, worried.

"She's just tired," Sango smiled a bit. "She bruised her ankle, and is weary from the journey. Some hot food will help."

"I think that will help all of us," Miroku added sagely. "We have traveled long and hard to reach this haven by the new moon. We have certainly earned whatever rest we get this evening."

"True," Sango agreed, handing him a steaming bowl of food. "Moriko has gone on first watch - I'll bring him something." When Miroku would have protested, she simply smiled. "Besides - you have second watch."

"Oh right" Miroku frowned a bit. "I forgot about that."

"Forgot about what?" Inuyasha rounded the corner.

"I lost the draw for second watch," Miroku shrugged, taking in Inuyasha's dark hair. The moon must've risen.

"Here is Kagome's food," Sango handed Inuyasha two bowls. "She should get something in her stomach so that she can rest well tonight."

Inuyasha nodded without a characteristic comment and turned to take Kagome her dinner. Sango took up Moriko's bowl.

"I'll be back," she said simply, and after making sure Kirara had a dish as well, went off to find Moriko.

"Kirara," Miroku said quietly. The feline-like creature nodded its head and scampered off after Sango.

Shippou sighed. "We can trust him, you know."

"It never hurts to be careful," Miroku said sagely.

The wind was calm over the clearing. A small fire burned, catching the face of a sleeping girl in its warm light. Rin was curled against Ah-Un as Jaken slept cross-legged at the base of a nearby tree, snoring slightly. Standing apart from them, scrying the sky with aristocratic nonchalance was Sesshomaru. "Another visit," he said casually, as Kagura dropped out of the sky to kneel before him.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she addressed him respectfully.

"I have no use for jewel shards," the mighty demon said in his normal stoic manner.

"I do not bring jewel shards," Kagura rose, a smile playing insolently about her lips. "I came to bring you information in the hopes it helps you to destroy Naraku."

"I have no time for his petty traps. Take your information somewhere else."

"I have come of my own accord," Kagura leveled her gaze, "and at the risk of my own life. Naraku can end my life, but what I do with it is my own choice. I cannot defeat him," she admitted bitterly. "But you, Lord Sesshomaru... You can."

He eyed her coldly, and she felt her heart skip about in her chest. Was she wrong to come here? She could be in just as much danger from this demon as Naraku.

"I will listen to what you have to say," he finally answered. "Then I shall decide how useful your information is."

Kagura's eyes gleamed. "Perfect."

Sango padded along the winding caves to where Moriko said he would keep watch. She thought she had heard his voice echoing faintly as she approached, but found him alone with his wolves.

"I brought you some dinner," she said, in answer to his questioning look.

"Thank you," he said quietly - his tone polite, his eyes too dark to read. "Is everyone alright?"

"We're all fine," she assured him. "Miroku will come to relieve you for the second watch."

"He lost the draw?" he asked with a mischievous smile. Sango nodded, with a similar expression. "I thought as much. Tell the Monk not to worry - I shall keep watch all night. Tell him to rest."

Sango frowned. "We all need our rest, Moriko."

"Then rest easy knowing you are safe, here. This cave is protected by a barrier that keeps our presence here a secret, and intruders from entering. We will not be afforded such security until we reach the safety of Rinji's stronghold. It is best that we all sleep tonight. The wolves will alert us to anything unusual."

Sango still didn't look convinced.

"Thank you for the food," Moriko nodded to his bowl. "Please. Go and eat your own, and then rest. We have a long journey tomorrow."

"If you're sure," Sango said, uncertainly.

"I am," he said gently. "Go and rest, Sango."

Sango bowed to the young wolf-demon, and returned to the others, Kirara scampering behind her. When she was out of earshot, Moriko's expression became grim.

"Now, Myoga," he said quietly. "Tell me more of this Naraku."

Kagome was in a light sleep as Inuyasha came to kneel by her. He quietly put the bowls of food to the side, and fed the small fire warming the cave. Kagome stirred in her sleep, her eyes opening slightly.

"You're awake," Inuyasha half asked half stated. She nodded, sleepily. "Can you eat?"

"Mm-hmm," she raised herself on her elbows, sleepily, wincing a bit at her ankle. She really should've wrapped it, and it was swelling. Oh well - she had some of those instant icepacks in her bag. Guess her mom was right to have sent them after all.

"Here," Inuyasha was at her side. "Let me help you prop yourself up." With a surprising gentleness, the black-haired Inuyasha rearranged Kagome's bedding on the straw palate so that she could sit up and eat. Her leg was extended in front of her, resting on Sango's rolled poncho. "Doesn't look too bad," he nodded to the bruised ankle.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah - just a slight sprain. Nothing too terrible. Sango will wrap it later. I should probably ice it now, though."

"'Ice' it?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome had him get the icepack from her bag and showed him how to use it.

"That will help a bit," she said, wrapping her blanket closer around her.

"Here," Inuyasha pressed the bowl of hot food into her hands. "Eat this. It will help."

"Thanks," Kagome smiled, breathing in the steam from the broth. Inuyasha watched her carefully as he ate his own food. She looked incredibly tired, and was starting to sound stuffed up. He had a feeling that she had been in the rain too long.

"How do you feel," he asked quietly.

"Not too bad," Kagome assured him. "Just a bit tired, that's all."

"Kagome..."

She looked to him, wondering why he paused.

"You don't have to keep quiet about being hurt, you know," he blurted a bit testily. "It's not like we would've lost time taking care of your ankle - I was carrying you anyway."

"I know," she smiled a bit, her fingers laced around her bowl. "There wasn't much to do for it - I just took care of it. I didn't want to risk not making it here by the new moon."

Inuyasha was struck, but recovered by mumbling, "Yeah, well, don't be stupid next time. Tell us what is going on so that we're not caught by surprise or something."

Kagome smiled. "OK, Inuyasha." She shivered slightly, and huddled farther into her blanket.

"Cold?"

"A little," she admitted. She was blaming it on the icepack, for now.

"Here." Before she could protest, he'd wrapped his kimono over her.

"Thanks," she said quietly, blushing a bit.

They ate a bit more, and Kagome began to feel herself drifting towards sleep.

"C'mon," Inuyasha took her empty bowl from her. "Tell me how to wrap your ankle, so that you can go to sleep."

Kagome drowsily handed him he ace bandage and gave him general instruction. With surprising tenderness, he wrapped the strange cloth around her leg, smoothing it as he went. He fastened the wrap with the odd metal clips, and gently laid her leg back on Sango's rolled poncho.

"Thanks Inuyasha," Kagome yawned, trying awkwardly to remove his kimono from around her shoulders. In her exhausted and unbalanced state, she tipped over, only to have Inuyasha catch her, concerned.

"Here," he instructed, helping her to lay down, "let me help you." He put his kimono over her, and made sure she was close enough to the fire. He found the cave to be pleasantly warm, and was a bit leery that she was apparently shivering.

She looked up to him with heavily lidded eyes. "Inu...yasha?"

He kneeled next to her.

"I'm glad we made it here on time," she smiled. "I'm... I'm glad you're here with me."

Inuyasha blushed a bit, not knowing what to say.

Kagome yawned. "Are you glad I came back?" she asked sleepily.

"Huh?" he started "What kind of question is that?"

"I dunno," she shrugged. "Are you?"

Her breathing was beginning to even out. She was falling asleep. Inuyasha looked down at the girl who was so similar and so different from the one he'd loved fifty years ago. "Yeah, I guess so," he said quietly.

"Me, too," she sighed before falling asleep. Inuyasha watched her with a strange tightness in his chest. He didn't understand emotions very well, and found his human state particularly baffling, as they seemed so much stronger then.

Despite being in a stranger's stronghold, in his most vulnerable state...he felt...safe. Secure. He wasn't sure how, but he was pretty sure that had something to do with Kagome and the others...but mostly Kagome. Somehow...wherever he was, as long as she was there...it was all right.

He watched her sleep, before quietly collecting the bowls, and standing. He met Sango outside of the small cave as she returned from finishing her meal.

"How is she?" she asked quietly.

"Sleeping," Inuyasha said absently, looking back over his shoulder to Kagome with an enigmatic expression.

Sango meanwhile took in that he had given his kimono to keep her warm... and the room wasn't that cold. She had a strange sense of foreboding about that.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Sango assured him. "You can check on her too, if you can't sleep," she said innocently before heading in to her own palate of straw. It was a surprising luxury, given their normal sleeping accommodations.

Inuyasha nodded to her and stepped across to the neighboring cave, where Miroku was desperately trying to find the best vantage point from which to see the girls. Sighing, he finally curled up to sleep, as Inuyasha sat with the Tetsuaiga. When he finally did sleep, his dreams were more pleasant than they normally were in his human state.

While the others slept, Moriko and Myoga talked long into the night. The lone wolf sat long after the old flea had finished his tales, reflecting on what he had learned. It was only when the white wolf urged him that he fell into a dreamless sleep finally giving into the exhaustion of his injuries, his travels, and the burden of carrying a heavy heart.

That moonless night had heard whispers of confessions, alliances, insecurities, mutiny, and now...frustration.

Kouga slammed his hand on the table.

"If I don't hear from Moriko by morning, I am going after Kagome myself," he snarled to his two lackeys.

"But Kouga," the striped-haired one pleaded, "Obasan said,"

"I know what she said," Kouga blurted out angrily. "But Moriko left two weeks ago to bring back my woman, and I could've brought her here in two days at the VERY most!"

"But Kouga," the mohawked one tried.

"But nothing, I-"

"Will be glad to know the girl is safe."

Kouga turned to see an older woman - a completely white wolf demon - standing quietly in the doorway. "But I sense trouble on the way, Kouga. Get some rest, for tomorrow you may be needed to help the others arrive in safetly." With that, she disappeared as silently as she had arrived.

"You heard her," Kouga snapped after a moment of stunned silence. "Get some rest - at dawn, we head out to go fetch Kagome!"

Kouga's two friends looked at each other knowingly and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	11. Chapter 11: Alliances

**Strange Bedfellows**

**Chapter Eleven: Alliances**

Moriko's eyes opened slowly. The sunlight filtered in, blurring his vision with its insistence. He laid perfectly still, allowing his whole self to wake to consciousness. His people preferred the forests to caves, but were known to shelter in them. Rinji's stronghold was another series of caves far to the north... then, he had several.

The wolf demon rose slowly. He had learned much last night - not the least of which was that Kouga was getting impatient. They needed to hurry, or the fool would get them all killed.

"Come, brothers," he said rising quietly. "Let us go wake the others. The dawn is yet young, but the day cannot wait."

Shippou was stretching, yawning as he gathered his things. Miroku had gone to fetch some water, so he went in to see if the girls were up. Sango was quietly putting her things away, and motioned for Shippou to be quiet. She pointed to where Kagome still slept. Inuyasha watched them from the corner, his silver-white hair gleaming in the dull light.

"Well, I guess he's back to normal," Shippou thought to himself.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "The wolves are coming. We can't wait anymore," he said quietly.

Sango nodded. "Kagome?" she asked, walking over to their friend. "Kagome, are you awake?"

Sango frowned as Kagome muttered something in her sleep. Kagome was normally up with the rest of them, if not before. "Kagome?"

Kagome turned her head, and Sango gasped. The girl's hair was plastered to her cheek with cold perspiration.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked sharply.

"I...I don't know," Sango touched a hand to Kagome's face. "She's burning up. She has a fever," Sango bit her lip. "It's probably nothing serious, but she shouldn't be moved."

"What has happened?"

Moriko stood silhouetted in the doorway, his deep voice echoing in the small cave.

"Kagome is sick," Shippou piped up, his large eyes concerned.

Moriko frowned, and came to kneel by her side, ignoring Inuyasha's grimace.

"She shouldn't be moved," Sango ventured.

"We can't stay here," Moriko shook his head. "I am under orders to bring you all to Rinji's stronghold with all due haste. There, she can rest and be cared for, with the rest of my men."

"If Sango says she shouldn't be moved," Inuyasha's voice was cold, "then she ain't moving."

Moriko stood. "If you truly want to keep her safe," he said evenly, meeting Inuyasha's stare with his own, "then you will get her as quickly as you can to safety. We have nothing to treat her here, and the path to my tribe is not going to get any easier."

"Besides," he continued, interrupting Inuyasha before he could start. "Kouga will be coming after us soon. He will undoubtedly attract attention. The closer we can get to the castle, the better off we will be. Here," he dropped to his knees, and began to bundle Kagome. "Help me prepare her to travel. We will give her this tea," he pulled out a packet from inside his cloak, "and then move with all possible haste."

Inuyasha was left with nothing to do but fume. "It's probably just the start of a cold," Sango assured Inuyasha. "If we're careful now, Kagome will be fine in no time. Here," she handed him his kimono.

"Keep it," he waved it away. "It's probably better than that cloak-thingy."

Miroku found him sulking near the entranceway where Kagome's bag and the herbal supplies were piled.

"What has happened?" he asked.

"It is time to go," Moriko answered, entering the hall. He carried Kagome, wrapped tightly in her poncho, looking like some kind of mummy. "Here," Moriko handed Inuyasha one of the ponchos, which, were more like cloaks. "These will camouflage us. We will need to move faster now. Sango - take Kagome and Shippou with you on Kirara. Monk - you run with us. When we get closer to the mountain pass, only Inuyasha and I will be able to safely go on foot. Let's aim to be there by tonight."

With that, Moriko shouldered a pack of the herbs, and his spear. "Obasan warns of ill winds ahead. We must hurry to where my people can protect us."

With little more than a nod to indicate they were to follow, Moriko strode out of the caves into the early morning light.

"Feh, trouble?" Inuyasha cracked his claws. "Fine by me!"

Rin was standing in the cool of a little stream, humming to herself as she watched several fish swim about her feet. She quickly scooped up two small ones and tossed them onto the bank where they flopped about fruitlessly.

Climbing out of the stream, she wrapped the fish in some large leaves and brought them to where Jaken was waiting.

"What took you so long?" he asked petulantly. "Lord Sesshomaru is getting most impatient!"

"I'm sorry Master Jaken," she smiled. "The fish didn't want to be caught. Oh! Are those eggs?" she grinned.

"Wha-? Oh, well, yes, when you took your time returning, I thought I'd better - HEY! DON'T EAT THOSE!" he flailed his arms about furiously. "Those aren't for the likes of you - they are for me, and ... Lord Sesshomaru!" he finished this as a greeting, for indeed, his Master had strode into the clearing.

"Good Morning, my lord, did you sleep well?" Jaken asked, bowing and scraping.

"Jaken. Prepare to leave this place. We are traveling to the North."

"Of course my lord - at once! Rin!" he snapped to the young girl. "Come here and help prepare Ah and Un!"

"Yes Master Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru... are we going after Kagura?"

"What kind of question is that, child, to ask of the Great Lord Sesshomaru?!" Jaken asked, his eyes bugging out of his head. "What a preposterous notion that a noble such as he would ever deign to-"

"Why do you ask," Sesshomaru cut Jaken off with a glance.

"I saw her fly into the camp last night," Rin shrugged. "She didn't leave as angrily as she did last time, so I guessed that you agreed to help her."

"Last...night!" Jaken stammered. "B-but...why did you not alert us? How could you let her come into our midst-"

"I am going in search of Naraku," Sesshomaru said smoothly. "Come. Enough time has been wasted." He then turned and began to stride away, with no indication he was going to stop. Jaken and Rin scrambled to gather the food, put out the fire, and climb upon Ah and Un before their Lord and Master left them behind.

_Naraku... what can you want so far to the North..?_

Kagura smirked to herself. Kanna had been busy all night with Naraku, and had not reported on her actions. Naraku had busied himself with some new incarnation, as well as some plot including Kohaku.

"They will be moving towards the Northern Forrest," Naraku informed Kagura. "Take the boy, and the demons. Draw them out. I want them to suffer. If you can, bring me the girl. Then, we can be sure that Inuyasha will follow."

Kagura had bowed deeply before flying off with Kohaku, staring aimlessly at the world below him.

"It's a trap,' he thought to himself. "A trap for that girl... the girl I cannot forget." Bits of memories were rising to the surface. On some nights Kohaku awoke, tears staining his cheeks, and he was sure he had remembered something in his dreams. Something that broke his heart. "That girl... I can't hurt that girl..." he thought.

Kagura watched him carefully. Here, too, might be another ally. "He will kill you, you know," she said simply. "Your life isn't worth the Shikon fragment that ties it to your body. You are his puppet - nothing more. The moment he tires of you, you will be returned to your grave."

Kohaku said nothing - did nothing, and Kagura let the conversation go. But his heart had leapt at those words. Return to his grave... He saw arrows streaming towards him... he saw familiar faces wretched in agony as they were struck down... and that girl... he saw himself fighting, and slaying the girl. And Father... he could see...

It was then that his eyes jumped open. His Father. His comrades. His sister. Sango. He was to kill Sango... what could he do?

Sango cradled Kagome on Kirara. "Hang on, Kagome," she urged her friend. "We shall be there soon." Truth be told, she didn't know how long they had to go, but she had to tell the girl something. Kagome was curled tightly in her cloak, with a hint of Inuyasha's kimono showing around her throat. She seemed to be in a troubled sleep, alternately shivering, and sweating, her face burning.

Sango frowned. She had seen minor colds like this turn into something far more serious, if left unattended. She began to pray under her breath, and urged Kirara on faster. Shippou dabbed at Kagome's forehead, and helped her drink water now and then. When Miroku needed a rest, the company didn't stop; Kirara swooped low enough for him to get on, and they kept going.

"How far, Moriko," Inuyasha asked, bounding next to the wolf demon.

Moriko studied the skies. "We should make it to safety by nightfall," he answered. "If we go uninterrupted."

Inuyasha looked sharply to him. "Is that a problem?"

"If Kouga finds us first, it might be," he grimaced.

"Great," Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "That's all we need."

"But Kouga, shouldn't we wait for-"

"I'm tired of waitin' around," Kouga bit back to his friend, and rubbed his head, messing up his Mohawk. "Hakkaku, you and Ginta either come with me and quit yer whinin', or stay here and get left behind. I'm going."

Hakkaku and Ginta looked at each other and sighed. Like they had a choice?

"Kouga," a voice came from the hallway. "Obasan has sent me to you."

"If you're here to talk me out of this, Keitaro, then-"

"I came to help," he put his hands up, staving the flow of insults. "Unless you know how to find Moriko and the Priestess, and how to lead them back to safety."

"I..uh..." Kouga blinked twice.

"He didn't think of that," Hakkaku whispered to Ginta.

"Shut up, you two," Kouga snarled, whacking them both on the head where identical lumps rose comically. "And you had better not slow me down," he warned Keitaro."

"I wouldn't dream of it," the wolf smiled. He was older than Moriko, but red haired like the rest of the Northern Forest Tribe. He was a big man, but his good humor kept him from appearing menacing. "Moriko is a younger cousin to me - I want to see him safely returned."

"Then let's get going!" Kouga said impatiently. "I can't stand to think of my Kagome with that mutt, Inuyasha. No telling what he has let happen to her!"

"This way," Keitaro led the eager Kouga and the not-so-eager Hakkaku and Ginta towards a small company of his men. "As you say, Kouga, we have no time to waste."

Naraku narrowed his eyes at Kanna's mirror.

_Why can't I find them?_

"Kanna, where is your sister, Kagura?"

Kanna's mirror showed Kagura flying with Kohaku, intently scrying the ground below her. "Nearing the borders of the Northern Forest Tribe," she said in her quiet child voice. "The demons are close behind her.

"Good," he intoned darkly. "It seems she is still following my orders...for now." Naraku smiled to himself.

_And the minute I find she has stopped? I'll absorb her back into me, crushing her heart._

Interesting translation:

Keitaro: blessed


	12. Ch12: Naraku's Trap and the Shadow Horde

**Strange Bedfellows**

**Chapter Twelve: Naraku's Trap and the Shadow Horde**

Shippou sat quietly on Kirara, his normally energetic young body still. His serious eyes took in the changing landscape as he burrowed into his small cape. The lush grasses and green forests had given way to something like flatlands. The mountains were stark in the distance. Snow began to flutter down around them as the land became more mountainous. Shippou peered into the distance, and was able to see a thin dark green line upon the distant mountains. Moriko had spoken of an elevated valley high in the mountains, surrounded by a dense, dangerous forest. There were some tribes that lived on the islands off of the mainland - and even some who had ventured beyond that to sail icy waters. Most wolf demons were not seafarers, but the Northern Forest tribe was an eclectic bunch. Moriko had told Shippou stories of distant cousins who had gone far from their homeland, and could only be reached by long journeys at sea. Kagome had shown Shippou a map from one of her textbooks, and said strange names like Russia, Mongolia, China...he really didn't know much about those places. **(1)**

"We must move quickly, now," Morkio urged them. "The land here is open and flat; we are prone to attack." He was not comfortable on these plains where they were vulnerable. He had good reason not to be.

The clouds were getting thicker, the sky was getting darker, the snow was falling heavier... And in the distance loomed Kagura.

"Kagura," sneered Inuyasha. "What are you doing here," he bellowed up to the woman who was lazily hovering above the plains.

"Watching some entertainment," Kagura grinned wickedly.

"Ung..." Kagome stirred uncomfortably, trying to open her eyes.

"Kagome, what is it?" Sango asked, wondering what would make her friend try to speak.

"A... jewel fragment... I can sense one... only one...not far..."

Sango's eyes went wide. "Where is Kohaku?" Sango yelled out to Kagura.

Kagura feigned innocence. "Naraku doesn't need him anymore. He decided to let the boy be a test to his newest creations. With a flick of her fan, Kagura moved the low-lying clouds that had blocked Sango's view. There, in the distance, Kohaku was standing surrounded by a shadowy hoard of demons that appeared to have no consistent shape or size. They had large ruby-like eyes that gleamed red, in pairs of four, six, and eight - varying numbers of arms and legs, but they were all thickly built and looked like they had been cut out of the pitch night sky. The boy was swinging his sickle chain, as the demons seemed to learn about their foe by watching the boy. One was struck down - then two... but the being seemed to dissolve into a shadowy liquid and seep back towards the others. Now several had an extra pair of eyes, or another set of arms.

"You see," Kagura shrugged. "When you cut them down, you make a stronger demon. Even if he succeeds, he will be no match for the demon he creates. Seems a shame, doesn't it?" she asked innocently. "No way to help the poor boy - just like there was no way to help the wolf demons."

The group was appalled. "It seems that the only one too smart to cut them down is that pompous priestess, Kikyo. She lets them follow her - but the beast is growing. Soon it won't matter, though. Once it gets strong enough - it will suck the souls right out of her clay body. Another enemy of Naraku eliminated."

Miroku looked sharply to Kagura as Inuyasha seethed.

"No WAY we're going to let that happen, Kagura," the half demon challenged the wind sorceress, drawing Tetssuiaiga.

"Don't waste your time with me," Kagura flipped her fan idly. "I'm just here to make sure the jewel shard gets back to Naraku, which, judging from Kohaku's progress, won't be that long."

"Damn it," Inuyasha growled and bounded off, racing towards Kohaku. "I'll deal with you later," he called to Kagura, as the company streaked towards Sango's brother.

Miroku looked to Kagura over his shoulder. _Why did she give us that information... it's like she _wants_ us to know what Naraku is up to_.

Kagura watched them go, her heart squeezing in her chest. She had no real desire to see Kohaku killed, but her life was centered on self-preservation. If the boy had to die so that she lived one more day, then she would die avenging them both.

Sango and Kirara charged towards Kohaku as Kagura watched. Why was that strange girl bundled like a child? Was she ill?

"Kirara," Sango called to her friend. "Bring me to Kohaku, and then get Kagome out of here." Kirara swept ahead of the others who were racing on the ground.

"Sango, wait!" Miroku cried out.

Kirara swept back, but without demon slayerwas standing with her brother, back to back.

"I know you don't know me," she told him as she threw her Hiraikotsu into the throng of demons. "But I am here to help."

Kohaku didn't say anything. He couldn't let Sango know he remembered - no one could know he remembered...

Shippou called down to Moriko. "Sango says take Kagome and Kirara and get to safety!"

Moriko frowned. "We don't have time for this - who is this boy?"

"Her brother," Miroku explained as they ran.

Moriko could only grimace. "Then we have to hurry."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Inuyasha muttered. "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha sent a blast of the cutting wind raking across the plain, taking out a good third of the demons surronding Sango and Kohaku.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you, Inuyasha," Kagura called down lazily. "For one, you might hit the boy - for two, you're just making the monsters stronger.

"Feh - then it means one big enemy instead a' a bunch a'measly ones." He grunted. "WIND SCAR!" he yelled, unleashing another blast towards the shadowy beasts.

"DANCE OF BLADES!" Kagura sliced her attack down, deterring the wind scar. "I told you, Inuyasha. Really, you should listen."

"Kirara," he called to Sango's companion. He threw Miroku unceremoniously on her back. "Get out of there," he ordered. "Protect Kagome."

"But I-"

"Naraku's poisonous insects are nearby - I can smell them. Get going!"

Inyasha and Moriko charged towards the shadowy creatures who had no features save the glowing eyes. His wolves tore into them fiercely, easily taking down the weaker ones. Kagura looked on amused. There would soon be a much stronger demon to face. Oh well, if they wanted to hurry to their deaths, then why should she interfere? After all she...oh no... In the distance, she could clearly see a two-headed monster flying. Sesshomaru was nearing. "Damn it" she bit her lip. Why now? If he came close enough to join in the battle, she risked losing an ally. With a shift in the winds, she brought the snow clouds closer, obscuring the battle from his view, and, supposedly, him from hers as well.

Sango's boomerang ripped through some more demons. She had a claw-like tear across her left arm, and scratches on her face. Kagura watched more closely. Kohaku was not fighting as mechanically as he normally did. Could it be that he had regained some sense of self? The fight was too thick for the others to take any notice. Inuyasha couldn't use his wind scar without hurting one of his friends, or having his attack deflected by her. The Monk and Kagome were apparently incapacitated. Kagura weighed her options. She began throwing down some attempts at attacks towards the monsters, so that if Naraku was looking on, he would think she was doing her bit. She took out the weaker foes, to strengthen the others. Miroku watched her carefully. It seemed that some of her blows actually helped Inuyasha. How could that be?

Miroku cradled Kagome, and grimaced. What could he do?

"Sango, look out!" he cried. One of Kagura's wind blades had knocked her weapon back to her, knocking her back several feet to go slamming into the ground. The shadowy monsters were racing towards her. "Come on, Kirara," he urged the feline who went roaring towards her mistress. Miroku jumped off to gather up Sango quickly, while Kirara flamed behind him. The monsters seemed to stand about stupidly before one shot out a black tentacle and wrapped it around the Monk's neck.

"Hm, that is new" Kagura muttered. Apparently these things were not as dumb as they seemed. Miroku dropped to his knees, struggling, Sango unconscious barely two paces in front of him. He struggled to reach to unwrap his wind tunnel as more tentacles shot behind him.

"Kirara," he choked out, "Get Kagome out of- UNGH!""

Another tentacle wrapped around his waist while several more blasted past him to strain for Kirara.

"FOXFIRE!" Shippou yelled from behind. The tentacles rapidly pulled away, and Kirara flew upwards, jerkily.

"Kirara, wait!" Shippou cried, trying to grab a hold of Kagome. Wrapped up and out of it as she was, she couldn't hold on to Kirara, and Shippou hadn't been able to get a hold of her. She was beginning to fall towards a sea of streaming tentacles.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled, hacking whatever stood between him and his falling friend. A viciously thick tentacle wrapped around his ankle and pulled him to the ground faster than if Kagome had muttered "Sit." "NO, Kagome...!" he spat through gritted teeth. He turned to slash mercilessly at the monster behind him, before charging towards her - certain he wasn't going to make it.

A sudden wind raced past him, and Kagome was snatched from above the greedy tentacles. Had Kagura helped them?

"You stupid mutt," Kouga bellowed to Inuyasha. "What the hell did you do to Kagome?" Inuyasha had a brief second of bone melting relief before turning to rip the shadowy enemy behind him to shreds. Kouga cradled the swaddled Kagome, and leapt away from the oncoming hoard. Luckily, his interference had also interrupted the monster that was strangling Miroku. The Monk swept up Sango, and her weapon and charged for Kouga.

His two compatriots were panting not far behind him. "Hakkaku, Ginta - take care of Kagome. I have some monsters to kill."

Miroku was right behind him. "And... Sango," he gasped, thrusting the girl into Ginta's arms before racing back into the fray, leaving Hakkaku to gape at Ginta.

"How do we always end up like this?"

Kagura narrowed her eyes. Kouga was tearing through the black horde, as was Inuyasha. The strange red wolf with Inuyasha was joined by others, and they, too had entered the fight. There were now about 10 large ogre-like monsters lumbering about the field. Should she get Kagome? She could kill the girl easily - the others were distracted. Is that what Naraku would want?

"Kagura," his voice echoed in her mind. "Bring me the remaining five of the Shadow Horde and Kohaku. They have done well on this battle, don't you think? They learn more quickly than I dared to hope."

Suddenly Kagura understood. Naraku wanted his monsters cut down. The survivors became not only stronger, but smarter. Already she could see them countering moves and combinations that had taken down the weaker ones. Perhaps that Priestess Kikyo was smartest for ignoring them. If she did not fight them, they could not learn how to defeat her. Undoubtedly Naraku had wanted Kagome to join in this fight so that the Shadow Horde could learn to defeat Kikyo as well.

Kagura grimaced. She had to stop this, then. If they learned too much, they might kill the few people she was counting on to stop Naraku.

One more to kill - and they would be free to go. What was the wolf doing? Moriko was chanting something under his breath, and his spear was beginning to burn brightly. What was this, then? Kagura barraged him with a Dance of the Dragon - that, while throwing him, actually left him unharmed. The last monster had been shattered and absorbed.

"Thanks for the entertainment," Kagura smiled wickedly. "Don't want it spoil it all at once, do we?" With a barrage of wind attacks she scattered the warriors below her, who when the dust cleared, saw her soaring off with five greatly enlarged Shadow Horde demons, and Kohaku.

"Damn it," Inuyasha watched the sky as it grew increasingly grey and low. Snow began to come down more quickly now. Sesshomaru had long passed overhead, with little regard to the battle, and ignored by any of the participants.

"Inuyasha," Kouga sneered, striding up to the half demon. "What the hell are you thinking? Why were you messing around with Kagura when you should've been making sure Kagome was safe?"

"The last thing I need," Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga towards Kouga, "is a lecture from a no-good, flea bitten-"

"Hey Kouga!" Hokkaku and Ginta came running up. "Kagome is burning up - we need to get her to shelter."

"What!" Kouga stared at them angrily before whipping around to berate Inuyasha. "She was sick and you stopped? I oughtta-"

"Kouga," Keitaro interrupted, putting a strong hand on his shoulder. "We need to make all possible haste. The snow is going to make the mountain pass more treacherous. If we do not hurry, we may not make it back ourselves."

"Fine," Kouga muttered. He ran over to where Miroku was sitting with Kagome and Sango, and gathered up Kagome. "Let's go," he ordered, running off with the fevered girl. A strong hand on Inuyasha's shoulder kept him from immediately chasing after him. "The girl is safe with him," Moriko said quietly.

"Miroku," Inuyasha barked. "Grab Sango and follow on Kirara - we gotta hurry now."

"Got it," the monk said, his voice hoarse. The company went streaming towards the mountain as the winds began to pick up. Miroku wrapped Sango more tightly in her cloak, and let Shippou sit nearer to him.

"Will Kagome be alright?" the young Kitsune asked over the howling wind.

"As soon as we can get to shelter," Miroku assured him. Sango began to stir in his arms.

"Sango... are you alright?"

"Where...where is Kohaku?" she asked weakly.

"He is unharmed. Kagura took him away with the remaining five demons."

Sango nodded quietly, and closed her eyes. _Oh, Kohaku...how can I free you from Naraku? Your life is bound to the Shikon shard in your back - how long before he decides not to keep you?_

"Rest, Sango," Miroku said gently. "There is nothing to be done until we get to Moriko's home."

Sango nodded wearily, and closed her eyes. Miroku watched with a tightening in his chest, and cursed his need to hold on to Kirara so tightly. He'd much rather be holding Sango... and as she was drifting off...

SMACK!"

Miroku rubbed his cheek as Sango yawned, without even opening her eyes.

"Don't even think about it."

**(1)** all modern names that no one would have used in the Feudal Era - and few of that time looked beyond mainland Japan


	13. Chapter 13: Over The Mountain

**Strange Bedfellows**

**Chapter Thirteen: Over the Mountain**

Two weeks ago in Lady Kaede's home, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou had agreed to accompany Moriko back to his homeland where Naraku was attacking the Northern Forest Tribe. Now, racing towards a treacherous mountain pass through what was becoming a blinding snowfall, Inuyasha was beginning to have serious regrets. So what if Naraku was hiding somewhere in the North terrorizing a bunch of wolves? Now, Sango was injured, Miroku had nearly been strangled to death, Shippou and Kirara looked half frozen, and Kagome...

Kagome had the fevered beginnings of a cold from exhaustion and exposure. She was now tightly bundled in his kimono and her cloak, and being carried by Kouga through the heavy snow. If not treated soon, her condition could become truly grave. As it was, she was already drifting in and out of consciousness - more so out than in.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said quietly, watching Kouga struggle ahead of them.

_Flashback to earlier that day_

Sango and Kagome were on Kirara with Shippou; Moriko, Miroku, and Inuyasha were running on the ground.

There was little time to waste. Moriko had already made it clear to the reluctant Inuyasha that it was in Kagome's best interest to get to his people as quickly as they possibly could.

They had pushed hard all that morning. Kirara swept Miroku up to give him a small break from running. Inuyasha watched as the fiery saber-toothed demon strode back into the sky, taking the riders out of earshot. He watched as Miroku conversed with Sango - oddly for him, making no attempts at lechery. He was taking some water, and gobbling down something small as Sango spoke, frequently motioning to Kagome. Shippou appeared to have his two cents to offer as well, and Miroku listened intently.

Occasionally he nodded sagely, and appeared to offer advice. He gently reached over Sango to feel Kagome's forehead. Inuyasha squinted. The monk had his head behind Sango's - the half-demon could see nothing of his expression.

After a few more moments, Kirara glided down, and Miroku hit the ground running, refreshed.

Inuyasha allowed the Monk to keep up.

"Well?" he asked, finally, annoyed the Monk hadn't immediately offered information on their friend.

"She pushed herself too hard," Miroku told him as they raced on. "Sango says that she should've rested more, earlier. By the time she got soaked in the rain, her body was already worn down. It was enough to let her get sick," Miroku explained. "It is a good thing we had stopped last night, though," he continued. "If we hadn't been somewhere safe and warm, she could be much worse."

"So...it's only a little cold. She'll be fine," he half asked half stated.

"If we can get her somewhere where she can be tended too, yes," the Monk said carefully.

"So the wolf was right," Inuyasha murmured.

"What's that?" Miroku asked, not hearing.

"Nothin'," the hanyou shook his head. _Nothin' I'll repeat at least._

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. Kagome's safety had depended on their getting to Moriko's tribe. A glance to the thickly-clouded sky was enough to tell him that the weather wasn't going to improve.

"Miroku, how is Sango?" Inuyasha called up to his friend.

"Resting," the Monk answered, as Kirara drifted lower.

Moriko stopped dead in his tracks.

"Resting or sleeping," he asked, suddenly.

Miroku frowned. "Resting," he answered, puzzled. "Right, Sango?...Sango?"

Nothing.

No reply from the Demon Slayer.

Moriko seized the girl from Kirara's back, and held her up with one arm as he raised her face with another. "Sango," he said sternly. "Sango - wake up." He then slapped the girl across the face, hard. Miroku jumped off of Kirara's back, holding his staff out defensively, as the large cat flamed behind him, roaring. Inuyasha immediately took a ready stance, and put his hand on the Tetsusaiga.

"You'd better think twice before doing that again," Miroku said coldly, his eyes dangerous.

"And if you value the life of your friend, you'll see that she wakes immediately," Moriko replied tersely. He grabbed something from his cloak with his freehand - a flask of some sort - and impatiently removed the cap with his teeth. He forced it to Sango's lips, and began to chant softly.

Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged a glance, both poised, and ready to fight. The girl finally seemed to mutter in protest, before choking slightly on the liquid. Moriko visibly relaxed.

Sango was sputtering, but standing on her own. Why was she in the middle of a heavy snow, being held up by Moriko? She wrapped her cloak more tightly about her, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "What happened?" she asked, licking the warm, sweet liquid from around her lips.

Moriko's normally quiet face held some kind of relief in it. "You fell asleep," he said simply. He brought the girl to Kirara, and helped her up. Miroku was still eyeing him evilly, and as soon as he could, jumped up onto Kirara protectively holding Sango.

"Here," he gave the now closed flask to the Monk. "You cannot let her, or yourself fall asleep. In these mountains, sleep is death."

Shippou watched him with awe, as he strode on ahead, his cloak helping him blend into the snow.

"Are you alright," Miroku asked grimly.

"Yes, I'm fine," Sango answered, still a bit dazed. "I... I was dreaming. I was in a valley. It was snowed in - but in the distance, it was light, and green. I felt the warm wind calling me, and I started to go towards it. I must've been deeply asleep - I don't remember anything from the battle until now."

Miroku looked to Inuyasha, who shrugged.

"You were having a Snow Dream," a voice called from above them. Keitaro stood on an overhang, scouting the land ahead of them, no doubt monitoring the party as they trekked through the pass. "You were lucky you woke when you did," he added, jumping down and landing noiselessly in the narrow space between where Kirara hovered and Inuyasha walked. "In these parts, Snow Dreams are the bringers of death. The body is robbed of its life by the cold, and the last thing they ever see or do, is done only in dreams. A peaceful way to go, generally speaking," he added lightly, "but no less permanent. You are lucky Moriko woke you when he did," he added.

A sound like sacks of flour falling came from somewhere behind them.

"The snow is getting heavier," the wolf explained. They were currently in what was almost an open-air tunnel. The path wound through the mountain, but along most of it there were overhangs of rock that offered some protection from the snow. One of the few trees along the path had just released most of its snow behind them. "Fly low," he instructed Kirara. "The winds are very strong the higher we go, and you are safest in this passageway."

As they rounded the next corner, they found themselves catching up with Kouga's group. The snow kept him from racing ahead with Kagome, and he was very irritable. Never mind, it was largely that he didn't know where he was going - not with this snow.

"About time," the wolf sneered, looking to Inuyasha's company.

"From here on in, we stay together," Keitaro instructed in a good natured tone that invited no opposition. He was a big, burly demon, and even Kouga seemed to have a grudging respect for him. "The pass will only get worse from here. We stay together as a party. No one let anyone else fall asleep," he instructed firmly. "Here," he handed Inuyasha and Miroku a flask each, and gave Moriko a fresh one. "Use it sparingly," he advised. "We are heading up to one of the more dangerous parts of the path. Loud noises can cause an avalanche - so keep your voices down. We won't be able to hear you over the wind, so don't shout. Send one of the wolves. Kouga, how's our priestess?"

Inuyasha pressed forward to try and get a good look at Kagome. Kouga had her cradled in his arms under his cloak, making Inuyasha grimace. "Better," he said quietly "I don't think she is sleeping." Shippou went bouncing over their heads, and dove under Kouga's cloak.

"What the-" Kouga moved his cloak back, revealing Kagome's pale face on his shoulder.

"She looks ok," Shippou stood on Kagome's stomach, his small hand on her head. "She's burning up, though," He made sure her hood was up, and he wiped her face.

"I'd better stay here and watch over her," the Kitsune said decidedly.

"If you think you're gonna'-"

"Good idea" Keitaro nodded. "Kouga will have his hands full climbing with her, and won't have time to check her breathing. You watch out for her, Cub."

Kouga smoldered, but had nothing to say. "Make sure she is alright," he said through gritted teeth, "or I'll be eating squirrel for dinner."

"Fox," Shippou corrected indignantly.

"Whatever."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, and glared at Kouga. "Remember," Miroku whispered in his ear. "Here, Kouga has claimed Kagome as his woman. For now, he is leader of his tribe and the Northern Forrest tribe. It isn't a good idea to start anything that can endanger Kagome."

"Gee, thanks for the reminder," Inuyasha spat out. The idea of Kagome as Kouga's woman left a vile taste in his mouth. The wolf was insane - end of story. No way would Kagome ever go with that... that... "Feh," he snorted, contemptibly.

Sango raised the hood on her cloak, tucking her hair in to keep her neck warm. Some demon slayers had armor made of demons from this region that was particularly protective against the cold. She wished she'd had a suit made for her. One of the villagers had promised to make her one, but that was before her village was lost to Naraku's raid.

One of Keitaro's men took the lead, allowing Keitaro to move around the group, ensuring all were safe. Kagome was with Kouga in the middle where she was safest, while Moriko led his new band of friends at the rear. Inuyasha was comforted by at least one thing. Kagome was well protected.

The hours seemed to stretch on endlessly. The sun was nowhere near visible, so the band of travelers had no visual clue to whether it was night or day. The temperature was dropping, however. Miroku draped his cloak around Sango as well, who, for once, did not take his actions as a sign of lechery. The shared warmth was infinitely preferable to trying to stay warm alone. Sango twisted her cloak so that the back now sat in front -keeping the wet cloak away from Miroku's skin. Moriko had explained that they needed to stay dry at all costs. Miroku greedily welcomed the removal of a barrier between himself and Sango, for some motivations less chivalrous than others.

"Miroku?"

"Yes, Sango?"

"Any attempts at lechery, and I'll throw you off of Kirara."

"Sango, you surely wouldn't-"

She whipped around and leveled a cold stare at the Monk.

"Oh. I guess you would." He swallowed hard.


	14. Chapter 14: Ambush - Part I

**Strange Bedfellows**

**Chapter Fourteen: Ambush - Part I**

The red wolves wove between them all, unifying the party. As the snow matted in their fur, they developed their own form of camouflage, and began to blend in around them.

Inuyasha had no love for wolves, but Moriko's seemed less... irritating than Kouga's. They moved along with an intelligent grace, padding noiselessly in the snow. Their ears twitched with every slight sound - some beyond the perception of the humans in the party. Inuyasha's ears twitched as well, listening for any hint of trouble. In the awesome quiet of the snow, noise was muffled. Inuyasha hoped that gave them an advantage over anything that might want to find them. Their tracks were quickly filled with snow, and the wind kept distorting their scent. Even Inuyasha had a hard time figuring out what was coming from where or whom...except for Kagome.

He would know her scent anywhere. It came teasingly in and out of the wind, a faint whisper to stroke his senses with a gentle assurance that she was still alive. Any animal can smell death. As long as that did not tinge her scent, he was fine. The fact that it was so closely intermingled with Kouga's nearly drove him to distraction, but for now, it was for her safety. At least the wolf was good at one thing - running away from trouble. If he had to carry Kagome and wield the Tetsusaiga, he would be in trouble. That was it, Inuyasha decided. He was _letting_ Kouga carry Kagome, so that he could better protect her. Cheered somewhat by his conclusion, Inuyasha looked over the rest of the party. They were making steady progress, if not fast progress. It was a good thing that Kirara was here. Aside from the wolves, only the demons were on foot, and they were much better suited to this kind of thing. He looked over to Miroku and Sango, huddled close on Kirara, talking. No doubt, they were trying to stay awake and warm - the two things Moriko stressed they must, much to the Monk's delight.

At least Shippou was watching Kagome. He'd raise the alarm the minute he thought something was wrong. Leave it to that mangy wolf Kouga to not notice she was thirsty or hungry or sleeping...

"Hey Shippou," Inuyasha bounded forward.

"What do you want, mutt," Kouga growled.

"I ain't talkin' to you," Inuyasha said snidely. "Shippou, how's Kagome - she ain't sleeping, is she?"

"She's OK," Shippou said, poking his head out from under Kouga's cape.

"Of course she's OK," Kouga rolled his eyes. "She's with a real demon now, not some stinkin' half-breed."

"Why you," Inuyasha faced off with Kouga, and began to reach for his sword, when Shippou popped his head out.

"Uh guys, I think you're disturbing Kagome," he said, worriedly looking at Inuyasha. Kouga opened his cape, and looked down at the girl, adjusting her in his arms, putting his knuckles against her cheek.

"Still fevered," he muttered. Kagome was making a few faces as if something worried her.

"Some...something's coming," she said, opening her eyes slightly. Kouga was there, barely in focus. Shippou she could see... where was "Inuyasha?" she asked quietly.

Inuyasha came closer to look on her while Kouga frowned distastefully to him.

"Yeah?" he asked, his face in her field of view. Her eyes suddenly went wide, and she trembled.

"Inuyasha, Sit!" she called out in a hoarse whisper.

The dog demon went plummeting to the ground forcefully, his face landing in the snow. He picked up his face and looked up at the girl angrily. "Now what the hell was that-"

SWOOOSH!

Something swooped passed where his head would've been, forcing Kouga back against the side of the mountain.

"Kagome must've seen it coming," Miroku said to Sango.

Kirara began to growl lowly, her great yellow eyes looking about her.

"What is it, Kirara?" Sango asked, looking around.

Moriko looked to the sky knowingly, his dark green eyes sharp. "Cloud Falcon,' he said quietly. "They only live at the tops of the mountains, and are generally unconcerned with travelers. Perhaps we are near a nest."

"Or perhaps," Keitaro said from a few feet forward, "That has something to do with it."

The others rushed through the pass, only to see a cloud of demons coming from the sky. Not far off, a clump of nests was being surrounded by three or four adult Cloud Falcons, including the one that swooped near Inuyasha.

"I'll just wipe them out," Inuyasha stated, coming to the forefront.

"No, wait!" Moriko stopped him. "The force of your sword could loosen the snow on the mountain. It could wash us all away - and even if we were safe, the villages below would be wiped out."

"Well then what do you suggest," Inuyasha asked testily. "You want to go offer yourself as lunch right now, or do you want to fight?"

"Come," Keitaro motioned them. "Quickly - Kouga - go to those nests. Cloud Falcons nest near caves; hurry and get in there with Kagome. They will take no notice of you while they defend their young.

"I'm not gonna hide while there are demons to kill," Kouga smirked.

"Good, because they are after _your_ shards," Moriko intoned evenly. "Come!" he motioned the band forward. "Kouga - go quickly."

Kouga ran to the cave and zipped in before the Cloud Falcons could even notice them.

Sango and Miroku charged towards the demons, Sango slicing them with her Hiraikotsu, Miroku sucking up the remains. The other wolves lined up around and past the nest, shooting arrows into the cloud of demons. Inuyasha stood above the cave, and sliced at them with his Tetsusaiga. The gaggle of demons was diminishing quickly, but there was another cloud on the horizon.

Kouga knew they needed his help.

He gently put Kagome down on the cave floor. He left her bundled there, bound up in the cape, to keep her warm. "I'll come back for you Kagome," he promised." He went racing out to join the others, leaving Kagome in Shippou's care.

"NYAH!" Kouga kicked one of the lesser demons into bits.

"Where are all of these coming from?" he asked, frustrated.

"They have come for jewel shards you stupid wolf!" Inuyasha yelled fiercely. "Why the hell aren't you watching Kagome?"

"Don't tell me what to do with my woman, mutt!" Kouga bit back insolently. "I'm just going to help you clean up this mess, and then we can get out of here."

Keitaro and his men and wolves were fighting the small army of demons. It was not that they were a hard to handle foe - there was just so many of them. Kagura smiled.

"Perfect," she grinned.

A serpent like dragon was busy showering the hillside with lightning blasts from its mouth. Kouga was leading it on a merry chase as it blasted always just a bit behind him. The winged dragon backed away, and Kouga laughed.

"See, mutt - these things are easily intimidated."

But the dragon wasn't intimidated. It was distracted.

"Go on," Kagura smiled wickedly.

An evil smile split the dragon's mouth into a sea of glistening white fangs. It flew a short distance from the Cloud Falcons cave, and reared its head back, a glowing white ball sparking in its mouth. Inuyasha saw it out of the corner of his eye, and quickly dispatched the demons near him.

"Kouga!" he shouted, "It's going for,"

But it was too late. The demon had unleashed it's torrent of lightning into the small cave where Kagome had been sheltered.

"**KAGOME!**" both Kouga and Inuyasha called out.

"Two for the price of one," Kagura remarked, from beyond their view. "Guess that girl was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. She lazily raised the winds surrounding the cave, keeping Inuyasha from being able to get to Kagome, and knocking Kouga off of his feet.

Inuyasha was determined to make it to the cave.

"You have to be alive Kagome. You have to be alive."


	15. Chapter 15: Ambush - Part II

**Strange Bedfellows**

**Chapter Fifteen: Ambush - Part II**

The cloud of demons which had seemed like a nuisance not that long ago, was now a deadly enemy. It was keeping the group separated, and, limited by the treachery of the mountainside even the seasoned warriors were having difficulty.

None of that mattered to Inuyasha.

He was slicing his way to the cave, noting the Cloud Falcons were gone. He hopped over their nest just barely noticing it was bare. Why had the birds stayed?

The small winged dragon was entering the cave, slithering its way inside. "Oh no you don't," Inuyasha gritted his teeth. He was about to send in a cutting wind - but what if Kagome was alive inside? No, he couldn't risk killing her.

"Go Inuyasha," Miroku called down. "We'll cover you out here!"

Inuyasha answered by jumping down to the cave.

"Alright, you bastard," he ground his teeth, his Tetsusaiga bared. "You better hope to god that you didn't..."

Inuyasha stopped. He could smell Kagome. He didn't even mind for once how much Kouga's scent mingled with hers - as long as she was-

He stepped on something. Something warm. He knelt down, and picked up a charred bit of something. He turned it in his hands, until the sickening realization dawned on him. It was Kagome's cloak. She'd been wrapped up tightly - there was no way she could've moved into one of the smaller caves - no way she could've defended herself. Inuyasha gripped the cloth in his hand, fiercely, his breath coming in ragged gasps. He stood, still holding the cloth, his fangs bared. The demon would die.

He started walking slowly at first, then quicker, and quicker, until he was at a full run. He followed the scent of the demon - it was farther in - farther down. And it was talking.

"Naraku promised me Shikon shards," the dark voice hissed.

"Well you ain't getting' them today," Inuyasha bellowed, bursting into the cave. The Dragon whipped around, and eyed him coldly.

"Ah - the infamous half demon," it narrowed its serpentine eyes evilly. "Even you won't keep me from my prize." It reared its head back to strike at something. Inuyasha saw it had something pinned beneath its claw - something with wings.

"No fucking way," he cried out. He didn't care what the beast wanted, he wasn't getting it. He had killed Kagome. He was going down.

"SIT!"

The command rang out suddenly, and with sudden force, causing Inuyasha a shock as he plummeted from his jump towards the beast to the rocky cavern floor.

"Kago-"

"WHAT!" the beast cried out. "NO!" A bright light pierced his side, and he disintegrated in a burst of shikon light.

Inuyasha scrambled to his feet, and across the room, saw Kagome standing in his Kimono, having just fired the bow Moriko had given her.

"Ka...Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, scared perhaps it was just her soul. Kagome dropped to her knees, exhausted. Inuyasha bounded over to her, and gently pulled her into his lap.

"Kagome - Kagome are you alright," he asked, looking her over intently.

"Your kimono saved me,' she said through short breaths before coughing into her hand. Shippou was behind me getting me something to drink when the blast came. Then, he turned himself into.. a bigger Shippou, and dragged me out. The demon wasn't looking for me," she said wearily, "Or even the jewel shards. It was looking for them," she pointed to the Cloud Falcons. "I... I had to protect them," she mumbled.

"Where is Shippou?" Inuyasha asked, looking around. He then spotted the little demon near Kagome's bag, a lump on his small head.

"The dragon shook some of the rocks loose," Kagome explained. Shippou was protecting me when he got knocked on the head."

Inuyasha would never admit it, but he never before liked Shippou as much as he did in that instant.

"We have to get you out of here," Inuyasha said suddenly. He slung her pack and bow across his back, and gently picked up Kagome. She was still in his kimono, but he put her under his cloak to protect her from the cold.

"C'mon," he said to Shippou, grabbing him by the back of the shirt, and shaking him side to side. "We have to go."

Shippou woke up with little spinning eyes. "Oh, uh, wha? INUYASHA!" he jumped up and ran up the half-demon's arm to hug him around his neck. "Oh that means we are alive! Unless...GASP! Are you dead? Where's Kagome?"

"Here," Inuyasha shoved the kitsune impatiently under his cloak.

"KAGOME!" came the muffled cry of excitement. Inuyasha peeked in and found the kitsune hugging his friend fiercely. "Oh Kagome, I was so worried about you, I'm sorry I didn't do more, I-"

"You saved me, Shippou," she smiled gently.

"Oh please," Inuyasha said gruffly, letting his cape drop. "Quit the sap, and let's just get out of here."

Kagome and Shippou exchanged knowing glances. "OK, Inuyasha." Kagome said, winking to Shippou.

"And next time," he continued, "Don't 'sit' me so hard!"

"Is that the last of them?" Sango asked, panting. She and Miroku and the rest of the company looked the worse for wear, but the demons were gone.

"I think so, "Miroku scanned the skies. "I feel no approaching trouble."

"Where's Kagome!" Kouga bellowed.

"I said approaching trouble," he said to Sango's nervous glance. "Not impeding."

"Inuyasha went after her," Moriko said stoically. "Let us see how he fared."

They were all assembled on the ledge outside of the cave, when Inuyasha came striding out.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku said, surprised,

"Do you have Kagome?" Sango asked, worried.

Kagome parted the cape. "I'm OK," she smiled weakly.

Relief washed over them.

"Kagome, I will never let you out of my sight again," Kouga declared, taking her hands. "From now on, I'll be with you, always."

"Back off, Kouga," Inuyasha sneered. "We've seen what a good job you do protecting Kagome - I think I'd better take over from here."

"What? You sniveling dog - if you don't hand over Kagome, I'm gonna"

"You're going to do what the rest of your friends are going to do."

The group looked up, and Kouga's eyes darkened.

"Kagura," Inuyasha growled at the wind sorceress, hovering a bit away from them.

"Oh yeah?" Kouga snarled. "And what's that."

"Simple,' Kagura grined wickedly. "You're going to die."

With a flick of her fan, she attacked the ledge the stood on, forcing it to crumble. Kirara and the others dove in, but the falling snow caught them. Kagura disappeared, leaving them to plummet to their deaths.


	16. Chapter 16: Falling

**Strange Bedfellows**

**Chapter Sixteen: Falling**

I watched them fall, although they could not see me. And although I was not the one suspended between heaven and earth, I clutched my heart in empathy.

There is no time when you are falling.

The world reels to an uneasy slow motion, your insides seem to hover weightlessly in your abdomen and, for a moment, it seems you have escaped gravity.

And lurking in the midst of that terrifyingly sickening suspension of reality, the inevitable can be felt looming greedily in that space between heartbeats – extending icy talons ready to shred through the senses and rip them from their delusional haven.

Where a mountain ledge once stood, snow drifted lazily as if having forgotten the explosion that sent the small company hurtling downwards, amid the shrapnel like ramparts of ice and stone.

I watched as the world seemed to come crashing about them in white, and the sense of time and gravity returned.

Kouga struggled valiantly, once he could gain a tiny sense of his bearings, trying to run his way up the cliff. But now snow was cascading down like a vicious white wave, and even he was powerless to fight against it.

The Fire-Strider they called Kirara was not strong enough to fly out of the tumultuous onslaught, and the Monk and Demon Slayer clung to one another on her back.

The Half-Demon had his arms firmly wrapped around the ailing Priestess who was in turn clutching to a young Fox demon. There was desperation as he clung to her that went far beyond the need to survive. There was a wild fire in his heart, and I could see the burden of words unspoken as the wind scattered any words he might have said.

While this desolate reality washed over them all, Moriko still fell in that timeless suspension. He could feel his already heavy heart aching to the point of bleeding. Not for him. Not for his fate… but for that of his tribe. He looked up desperately, his eyes finding no solace in the cloud-heavy sky. He watched the ledge where he had stood but a heartbeat ago drift away from him – for it seemed to him that he was motionless and the world fell about him. He stretched a clawed hand towards it in mute desperation. Between his outstretched fingers he saw the stability of the mountainside slip away unapologetically. A sense of hopelessness washed over him.

"I have failed," he mourned incredulously as he watched. A forlorn cry rose from his chest – one that had had only one equal in his lifetime. The wind tore it away from his lips with such ferocity, he was not sure he had even cried out – or that anyone heard.

But someone had heard.

Someone was watching.

I watched his face as he looked up to the sky.

There, on the raw and jagged edge of the mountain, stood a white wolf.

"Yukiko…" he whispered.

The snow-white wolf looked calmly down at them all, her blue eyes still and calm. The air seemed to hum quietly with something more subtle than the avalanche, and perhaps more powerful. Under the reassuring gaze of the white wolf, Moriko felt his heart beat again. Time had returned, and it was time to fight.

He closed his eyes and trusted. He trusted in the strength of his Tribe… he trusted in the loyalty of his pack… he trusted in the guardian spirits of the mountain. He prayed quietly in a rapid chant.

I was not the only one who heard. The white wolf bowed her head and a faint light began to pulse from her racing out with every heartbeat. Moriko squinted in the light, but I saw him peer at the shadows that seemed to grow behind the white wolf – like the wings of eagles.

The Wind Sorceress had turned to fly away, but something in the air caught her attention. She turned now to see something in the distance glowing – a single bright point. And there was a strange sound on the wind – something that made her heart quicken without the faintest idea why. Something that made her listen as if unsure if she was hearing for the first time.

As she watched, the pinpoint of light grew and grew – dancing over the rushing snow until it seemed to explode like a sunburst over the horizon. Kagura had to shield her eyes from the blinding brightness, and felt herself forced back by a sudden and violent burst of air that surged over her.

Then, as suddenly as it had begun, it was over. The air was still.

Kagura sat unsteadily on her feather, her hand clutched to her throat. Something had just happened, of that she was certain. The snow rumbled to a rest on the mountain, by a stroke of luck missing a small village that would've been buried in its onslaught.

"Nothing could survive that," she muttered to herself, but I heard the unspoken "could it?" as surely as if she had voiced her incredulity.

She stared at the mountain registering what I would call true fear. But a fear that hinges on a potential awakening. She struggled with what she had seen, and undoubtedly with what she would tell her Master. I only wonder if he has any idea about what has happened… or if this is precisely what he had planned.

And I cannot help but ask myself …..

Does she remember?


	17. Chapter 17: Uneasy

**Strange Bedfellows**

**Chapter 17: Uneasy**

Naraku was once again in his fortress, surrounded by the mists. He was oddly distracted as he sat staring at the covered window as if searching beyond it for answers.

"Show me, Kanna" was all he said. The dark velvet of his voice was as calm as it ever was, but a hint of a frown creased his brow.

The child-like incarnation held up the mirror placidly. It shimmered with a blue light as it revealed visions of Inuyasha and the others fighting on the mountain side. He grimaced as he watched the battle unfold, and it's baffling conclusion.

"Do you think it is them?" Kanna asked innocently, her voice as delicate as a grave whisper.

"I can't be sure," he said slowly," the frown increasing. "It could be the meddling of the wolves – they have been known to have such powers….. Show me again, Kanna," he directed, a touch of agitation in his voice.

He watched closely again, trying to discern the indiscernible. The white light blinded his view from anything that happened beyond its appearance. It seemed to come from the mountainside, but he could not pinpoint its source.

"Perhaps Kagura can tell us more," he said finally, watching the wind sorceress's face in the mirror. Something had disturbed her; that much he could tell. She appeared to be sorting through something in her mind as she flew closer to the mountainside to investigate.

"She will find nothing," Kanna said simply.

"How do you know that?" Naraku turned his head slightly.

"There is nothing to find. I can't see their souls – she will find nothing."

Naraku frowned.

"Kagura," He called to her, causing her to look up sharply as if coming out of a reverie. "Look for anything that remains, then hurry back to the castle."

Kagura simply nodded and swooped lower to continue her search.

"What did you find, I wonder?" Naraku mused as he watched her. Kanna said nothing.

"Very well," Naraku said, bored. "Shall we check on the others?"

Kanna rose and padded noiselessly behind his arrogant stride that took them to one of the many rooms in the castle. There, a much larger version of Kanna's mirror stood, the shimmering light of souls dancing beneath its glassy surface. Naraku looked beyond his own reflection to see many figures lying as though in sleep. Some of them were dead, and did not know it. Still others had their bodies and souls separated by the mirror, and were thus as helpless as the deceased. Naraku smiled wickedly at the sight of the young wolf maiden, clothed entirely in white, her long red braid draped over her chest as she slept. Near to her, a battle scarred wolf demon seemed to sleep in an uneasy limbo, his motionless figure exuding an aura of disquiet. Even humans were in the mirror. Women, children, and village men- the glass gateway seemed to consume indiscriminately.

Naraku gently brushed his fingers over the glass, outlining the face of the sleeping wolf maiden. "Soon," he promised darkly.

"Master Naraku."

Naraku did not even turn to acknowledge the young boy who now knelt on his heels behind him.

"The Shadow Horde has returned." He held out a quivering lump of black flesh in the palms of his outstretched hands. Naraku took it, and stared into the one red eye it possessed as if scrying its being.

"Excellent," he said after a short time. "The Shadow Horde shall not be leaving this evening," he said casting an eye over the mirror dispassionately. "I have more…. work to do with them," his tone held the promise of malice. He eyed the tortured warrior with anticipation. "Return," he commanded and the squiggling black mass faded from his hand.

"Kohaku. I have a weapon I need you to make. You shall go out with Kagura to get the necessary supplies. She shall return shortly."

"Yes Master Naraku."

"Until then, Kanna" he glanced in her mirror," I want you to continue your search."

Kagura had more observers than she might have guessed. She knew Naraku's eyes were always upon her, but she took her chances nonetheless. But far in the distance, there were others who had witnessed the avalanche and her now erratic flight.

"What do you think she is looking for, Lord Jaken?" Rin asked, nibbling on some fish wrapped in leaves. It was cold in the mountains and she had a fur draped around her. Where it had come from, she did not know, but it had appeared over her sleeping form in the night. They had been too far away to see much more than the flash of light following the rumblings of an avalanche, so Rin had no idea that anyone had been hurt.

"Perhaps for Jewel Shards," Sesshomaru said with a humorless smile. He had far keener senses than either of his companions, and was fully aware of who had been on that mountain top, and, more importantly, who no longer was.

Rin shrugged. "Seems an awfully funny way to look for them."

"What would a measly human know about such things," Jaken scoffed. "Why I never-"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru interrupted the toadying vassal's tirade. "Take AhUn and Rin to the valley east of here and wait there for me.

Jaken could barely sputter out a "Yes m'lord" for his surprise, and was soon left to grumble about insolent humans and their demands upon his time.

"Lucky that it missed us!" an old man said, staring with disbelief at the path the avalanche had taken.

"Luck had very little to do with it," the village elder said quietly. "We were protected today by the gods. Come. We must prepare a suitable offering in thanks for their kindness."

The surrounding villagers voiced their assent and hurried home to prepare gifts of food. A young woman stood quietly among them, her dark eyes intelligent for all their appearance of apathy.

"Come, young woman," the elder said without turning around. "You shall have shelter here. Come. Come with us to the shrine, and I think that some of your questions may be answered."

If the woman was surprised, she showed no trace of it. She bowed her thanks and pulled the fur more tightly about her shoulders, adjusting the quiver of arrows at her back. As Kagura soared away above them, she watched, making a mental note of the direction she had taken.

"The Wind Sorceress shall not return tonight," the elder said as he stooped to pick up a small bundle. "Come Priestess. Come and rest."

Kikyo nodded, and followed in silence.


	18. Chapter 18: Awakenings

**Strange Bedfellows**

**Chapter 18: Awakenings**

Inuyasha would not open his eyes.

He knew what he would see if he opened his eyes.

He could already feel his body falling with increasing speed towards the ground. He knew he would see a world in white, peppered by the debris of the explosion tumbling around him. He knew there would be the horrible stillness above the rumbling of the avalanche and the winds. He knew there would be no words, for no words could overtake the power of the thunderous onslaught.

Inuyasha tried to grab for something – anything – but the cascading snow had pushed them away from the cliff and they were freefalling. He thought that if he could just redirect himself – if he could just move towards the cliff and get in the small space provided by the original overhang… But it was too late. The avalanche had overtaken the mountainside, and if they weren't crushed at the end of their fall they were going to be swept up into the obliterating devastation of the rolling snow. Inuyasha could not save himself. He could not save his friends. He could not save Kagome.

He could feel her burrow into his chest. She trusted him. She depended on him. A moment ago he was so certain that she had been killed. His anger had forced his despair aside – and that hollow gnawing fear of facing the world without her. But as is often the case in desperate situations, that terror had begun to creep belatedly over him. Would he lose her again now? Would he fail now – here – defeated by nothing more than a fluke explosion and snow? Had they faced everything they had faced together only to be buried in a frozen grave without being able to say goodbye?

He had things to say.

He would not open his eyes.

He could not bear to watch her be taken from him.

He clung to her tightly.

"Don't leave me," he whispered.

It echoed in the darkness of his mind, and in the aching of his chest. He felt her fevered body shivering. He could hear her breathing. He could smell her gentle scent. He could hear chanting.

Chanting?

Why the hell was she chanting?

What would possess her to start _chanting_ at a time like this, when he couldn't tell her what he needed to tell her? Leave it to a stupid girl to pick this of all times to start something as stupid as _chanting._

But it wasn't her.

There was warmth spreading up his arms and at the nape of his neck where her fingers tangled at the neck of his shirt. He could feel the texture of his own kimono against his skin, and the Wolf Cape that fluttered against them.

There was a light.

He could see it through his closed eyes – there was a light.

He gripped Kagome tighter.

He would not open his eyes.

Opening his eyes meant the end. Opening his eyes meant letting go. Opening his eyes meant …

"Inuyasha," he heard her.

"Inuyasha, open your eyes."

"Kagome," he whispered desperately

"Inuyasha…." The whisper trailed off in that "don't you trust me" tone that made him a strange cross between frustrated and skeptical.

But this time... he just had to trust.

He blinked against the blinding light.

He was no longer falling.

There was no snow.

There was no debris.

There was no Kagome.

He sat bolt upright with a cry that made others turn to him sharply.

Miroku was sitting at the edge of his sleeping platform, watching him knowingly. The Monk was scratched and faintly bruised around his cheek in what might've been handprint, but other than that, he looked none the worse for wear.

From behind the Monk rose Moriko, his armor off for once, his chest heavily bound in bandages. There was a strong smell of sweet herbs that Inuyasha recognized as those Kagome and Sango had prepared. Wait…

"Where's Kagome," he said suddenly, his voice hoarse in his own ears, his grip firm on Miroku's arm.

"She is safe," Miroku assured his friend.

"_Where is she_," Inuyasha asked more intently. Safe meant nothing if it was not a place he could go to see her. Safe was nothing until he decided she was safe.

"She is with Obasan," Moriko said quietly.

Surprisingly, that quieted Inuyasha, greatly surprising the Monk.

_Perhaps he has forgotten that Obasan is a Wolf-Demon, or he might not have taken that so well…._

"Take me to her," he said, moving the covers back, struggling to stand.

"I don't think…" The monk began, but got nothing other than a chilling look for his efforts. The monk looked to Moriko pleadingly.

"Inuyasha," a voice said from the hall jovially. Keitaro entered in his easy manner. "Glad to see you could join us. Ah, and you can stand. Good. Obasan has sent me to bring you to her. Moriko, Miroku, help me bring him along."

The Monk and the Wolf exchanged glances that had Inuyasha seen them, would've made him bark insolently: "What?"

Inuyasha struggled to stand, but eventually managed to use the Tetsuaiga to pull himself up. Why he had been allowed to remain armed, he was unsure, but he was now positive they were in the wolf stronghold.

"We are at your fortress?" he asked looking around.

"We have made it to Rinji's stronghold," Moriko nodded.

"How did we get here?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Last thing I remember, we were failing a flying lesson off of a mountain."

"Absolutely no idea!" Miroku smiled brightly. "I woke up shortly before you did to find myself warm, safe, and bandaged – if not a bit woozy. It appears we have all been unconscious for some time."

"How _much_ time," he asked, his eyes darting around the room as if expecting an ambush at any second. "Where are Sango and Shippou?"

"The Demon Slayer was taken to be treated with the rest of my men," Keitaro waved a hand dismissively. "I made sure that she was tended to by our most skilled warriors."

"Why warriors," Miroku asked raising an eyebrow.

"So that they would be able to duck the fastest if she woke up in a foul temper," Keitaro grinned. "I would think you of all of her compatriots would be able to appreciate that as an advantage," he added dryly nodding to the handprint bruise that stood out against the pale of his cheek.

"I guess you're right," Miroku laughed scratching the back of his head.

"Idiot," Inuyasha muttered.

"Kirara was with her," Keitaro continued. "I just came from checking on her, and it seems my precautions were well taken. Had we not disarmed her, I do believe I would be short several men."

"Several?" gulped Miroku.

Keitaro nodded to the Monk knowingly. "I would advise against waking her unexpectedly."

"Good advice…" The Monk said, considering.

"Can we get to Kagome," Inuyasha growled.

Moriko and Miroku gave their support to Inuyasha, who waved it away. A moment later, the Monk replaced his staff while Inuyasha accepted the support and gingerly rubbed his head where a lump was rising.

The small company followed Keitaro into the winding caves. Inuyasha was assailed by a barrage of scents – and most obvious among them, Wolf. But there was something different about this tribe. Something far less irritating than Kouga's tribe.

"Are we underground?" Miroku asked, looking around.

"Part of the fortress is," Keitaro admitted. "Rinji's stronghold is built upon a series of caves, which is what has made it so defensible for so long. It keeps our numbers a secret from would-be enemies… not that there are as many as there once were," he added grimly.

"Naraku," Inuyasha said flatly.

"He has been attacking our tribe for some time now. Not all of us resided at this fortress, but we have gathered the survivors and brought them here. Kouga's people are here as well," he added. "We are allied under Kouga."

"How can you be allied under that jerk," Inuyasha muttered. "He couldn't think his way out of a paper sack."

Miroku gave Inuyasha a fierce warning look, but Keitaro smirked ruefully. "Our tribe has a council of warriors. All decisions must pass through us, and Kouga has been open to most of our… suggestions."

"Really?" The Monk asked, surprised. "I would not have thought him that cooperative."

Moriko and Keitaro exchanged knowing glances, and the normally quiet wolf at Inuyasha's side seemed to be hiding a smile.

"He can be surprisingly cooperative," Keitaro said simply, his eyes sparkling. Inuyasha and the Monk looked at each other and shrugged.

"Wolves," Inuyasha muttered.

"Almost there now," Keitaro ignored him.

They wound their way to the heart of the fortress, Inuyasha was surprised that there were not more guards – or just even more wolves in general.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

Keitaro did not stop to answer. "Most are in the other levels," he said offhandedly.

Moriko frowned. Were their numbers so depleted?

They came stop before an elegant archway. The sides of the caves were carved into graceful pillars of winding white stone. Inuyasha's nose twitched.

"There is a barrier," he said suspiciously.

"Only to some," Moriko said quietly, leading them forward. Inuyasha flinched as they passed through, and he felt the energy crackle over his skin… but there were no repercussions beyond that. He looked up to see the cave walls were smooth here, and studded with flecks of bright stone. Their highly polished surface made the light from the torches bounce about. Inuyasha's hand instinctively sought the Tetsuaiga. The hair on his arms and the back of his neck rose - there was a great power here. "There's…" he started to warn the monk, when a breeze filtered through the room. Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he suddenly pulled himself and the monk towards a waiting corridor.

_There must be an opening to the outside world from here – where else would that breeze come from. But more importantly, I smell Kagome's scent…!_

Shrugging to their guides, Miroku struggled to keep up with the now determined Inuyasha, fairly certain that his friend must've sensed where Kagome was, or he would not be moving with such conviction. Keitaro watched them for a moment and turned to Moriko.

"How are your wounds, cousin," he asked quietly.

"Mending."

Keitaro raised an eyebrow. He had fully intended to go fetch this Inuyasha person, as his cousin had been injured. However, Moriko had left in the night, apparently with Obasan's blessing. While trusting the Wise Woman implicitly, he could not help but worry about his cousin.

"Those were grave wounds," He remarked calmly.

Moriko's dark voice was enigmatically grim. "They were gravely earned."

With that, the quiet wolf followed Inuyasha, and his cousin lapsed into silence and followed.

These were troubled times, indeed.

Inuyasha, meanwhile, was nearing a large door. He hadn't paid any attention to how he got where he was, but he knew he was close now. He could clearly smell Kagome. He reached a hand to the door and it melted away from him.

"Another barrier," Miroku observed, casually, expecting a "so what," or at the very least a "Feh" from his friend.

But he said nothing.

He was too busy visually scouring the room for their friend. This room was filled with a gentle light, surprisingly bright in comparison to the torch-lit passageways. A large basin of water on a pedestal sat in the middle flanked by two tall braziers. Inuyasha pulled the Monk forward, and Miroku couldn't help but notice the fatigue he felt in his friend's grip.

"A garden," he said, sniffing.

Miroku quirked an eyebrow, "Here? In the belly of a mountain?"

"I know what I smell," Inuyasha grumbled, started toward the basin. He felt the stone under his feet soften into something lush and thick. He felt gentle warmth on his face like pale sunlight. He could smell cherry blossoms; their delicate perfume light on the breeze.

He was no longer standing in the cave.

He looked around to find himself in a garden – sweet grass soft beneath his feet, cherry blossoms drifting lazily in an easy breeze, a large reflecting pool where the basin had been….

And Kagome slept wrapped in furs, cradled in the winding branches of a low, wide tree.

Inuyasha shook himself free of the stunned Monk's grasp, which let his hand drop to his side as he looked about him in amazement.

"Inuyasha – could this be a –"

"Trap?"

Miroku turned to the gently amused voice behind him.

There, sitting as if she had been there all along was a white wolf demon with laughing blue eyes. She was clearly advanced in years, although still beautiful and stately. Her snow-white hair fell down her back past her tail. She sat on a grassy knoll as regally as one would a throne, her hands folded on top of a staff.

"It is no trap, Monk," she said gently. "But it is a sort of test."

"Those barriers?"

The woman nodded sagely, looking beyond the Monk to where Inuyasha was approaching Kagome, tentatively.

She was sleeping in the boughs of the tree, much as he had seen Kikyo do. But where Kikyo was always surrounded with her Soul Collectors, Kagome was covered in furs and wind-strewn cherry blossoms. Several peeked out of her hair, their delicate pink soft against the raven of her hair.

Inuyasha reached out for her gently.

"Kagome?" he asked, laying a tentative hand on her forearm.

…_Nothing…. Is she so deeply asleep?_

He leaned forward to hear her breathing. Her gentle exhalation was soft against his cheek, and he released the breath he did not realize he had been holding.

He cupped her chin in his hand, and looked her over critically. She didn't _look_ sick. Her color was more normal now, and her breathing wasn't labored.

"Kagome," he said firmly. "Kagome, can you hear me?"

Kagome's brow creased slightly, and she murmured something incoherent.

"Wake up, Kagome," he said, quietly.

Kagome lifted her heavily lidded eyes slowly, the world about her lazily coming into focus.

Her eyes traveled slowly to meet Inuyasha's. For a moment she just stared into those amber eyes, letting the world settle around her.

"Inuyasha…. Where… what happened?" she asked, muddled, her voice still heavy with sleep.

Inuyasha felt an enormous weight lift from his shoulders. He assumed it was his inability to give an explanation that made it so hard to speak. "You're safe now," he said gruffly. "Get some rest."

"I _am_ kinda sleepy," she yawned. "Will you be here when I wake up?" she asked, drifting off.

Inuyasha half grunted. "Where else would I be?"

"Good," she smiled, curling her fingers around his hand and, giving his hand a light squeeze, sighed back into sleep.

For a moment, he stared where her hand rested in his. She asked no questions after he said she was safe. After all of this, after he almost let her die - for he was sure he hadn't saved them – she still trusted him implicitly. Moved to something deeper than silence, he sat at the base of the tree, his arms crossed around the Tetsuaiga. He bowed his head, closed his eyes, and drifted into an untroubled sleep.

Obasan smiled. _"Sleep well, demon and priestess both. We shall have great need of you when you awaken."_

Kagura pounded her fist into her hand.

"Damn… nothing."

She had scoured the mountainside relentlessly, searching for any trace of Inuyasha. Naraku was very displeased, but distracted. Whatever plans he had, he was clearly hastening them along in light of rather in spite of the current situation.

She took to the skies under the cover of snow clouds and came to rest in a foggy glen.

"You have found nothing?" a silky voice asked.

"Nothing," she said with a frustrated bitterness. "There is something very strange happening here – something I can't quite place…." She trailed off. She had been having disturbing dreams lately, like fragments of a story trying to fight their way to the forefront of her consciousness.

"The Shadow Horde is growing stronger," she continued quietly. "They are training."

"I have not seen them in these lands."

Kagura snorted. "They haven't been. He has warriors trapped in a mirror. He pits their spirits against the monsters; it is an unending torture for them. He has plans, though, for one of the wolves in particular. A young girl demon – he eyes her with a particular malice. Whatever he's doing, he's going to try to do it soon."

Sesshomaru looked apathetically into the distance.

"And… he does not know you come to speak with me?"

"Not yet," she said simply.

"Keep it that way."

"Have you found anything?"

"Nothing, save the priestess. She is tending the wounded brought to the shrine at the moment, and does not move from there."

Kagura nodded. "Naraku watches her from afar. He is consumed with his current task, however. I just wish I knew what he was planning," she spat out.

"I have no doubt we shall see soon enough," Sesshomaru intoned. "Until then, mind that you are not discovered. That would dishonor our agreement." With that, he disappeared into the mists, leaving Kagura to stare after his retreating form.

"_Is he… concerned? Things really _have_ gotten creepy..."_

Kikyo wiped away a stray hair with the back of her hand. She had been preparing herbal remedies for several hours without complaint. The elder that had brought her to the shrine had been one of the caretakers. He brought her to the high priestess Haru, who welcomed the help of the able priestess. Haru watched Kikyo as she worked.

The priestess casually sipped her tea. "You remind me of a priestess I encountered some time ago," she said quietly. Kikyo looked to her, but did not say anything. "I traveled through a village some time ago to deposit some remains to the Bone Eaters Well and chanced to meet the priestess there. Her younger sister is the high priestess of the village now…. I believe she was called Kaede.

Kikyo quirked an eyebrow.

"And how long ago was this?" she asked, as if keeping up with the polite conversation.

"Fifty years ago," the woman said, striding into the firelight, her silvered hair looking fiery as she poked at the coals. "I was eighteen at the time."

Kikyo paused slightly. "_I would be her age, now, _"she realized. _"Had I not died."_

"Unfortunately," the older woman continued, staring into the fire, "The priestess met with a tragic end. She had been the keeper of the Shikon no Tama – the Jewel of Four Souls. Ultimately, she was killed by an insidious demon that has yet to be punished for his crime."

Kikyo watched the older woman from the corner of her eye.

"Why tell me this story?" she asked with a guarded curiosity.

"Because you have come in search of Naraku, Lady Kikyo," Haru said simply. "Ah yes, I have known who you are for quite some time. I wanted to watch you. While your body is dependent upon the souls of the dead, it is your soul I was interested in getting to know. Now, I believe, I can do what is in my power to help you."

"What is that?"

"I can tell you why Naraku has returned to these lands.

"He came before?"

"Not as Naraku, but as the thief Onigumo. In fact, before his incarnation as a demon, he sent several men to attack the shrine, and its protectors."

"What happened?"

"The thieves were inept," the old woman chuckled, "and easily thwarted by a powerful, if not a bit amorous monk. But by the time they attacked, Naraku had already been born, and knew that the Shikon no Tama was not in our possession."

Kikyo sat quietly by the fireside. The old woman placed a kind hand on her shoulder.

"The path you walk is lonely, Lady Kikyo," she said quietly. "I have little to offer you in the way of comfort, but I shall do what I can to help you in this fight against Naraku."

Kikyo looked into the fire for a moment before meeting the gaze of the older priestess.

"Thank you."

Haru bowed, and then looking over Kikyo's head, nodded.

"The soul collectors have come. I shall leave you."

With that, Haru left Kikyo to work, her musings, and her memories.


	19. Chapter 19: Revelations

_In the later half of this chapter, the dialogue switches between Inuyasha and his group and two other characters having the same conversation at the same time, somewhere else. Hope this spares you some confusion_

**Strange Bedfellows**

**Chapter 19: Revelations**

Miroku did not remember falling asleep.

When he had last closed his eyes, he had seen Inuyasha taking his place at the base of the tree that cradled a sleeping Kagome.

He opened them now, sure that he had only blinked, or perhaps nodded off. Inuyasha was still as he saw him last, his ears twitching occasionally with sounds he could only faintly make out. The Monk realized he was leaning against a smaller tree heavily laden with fruit. A short distance from him, Sango rested peacefully, curled in the crook of another tree. Miroku stood and stretched lazily, his eyes scouring the garden. Where were they?

"Ah, so you have awakened," Obasan smiled.

Miroku bowed to the woman. "My thanks for a very cozy resting place. I don't even remember drifting off."

Obasan simply nodded. "The garden can do that."

"What did I miss?"

Obasan looked thoughtful.

_Miroku had sunk into a deep sleep moments after Inuyasha approached Kagome. Shortly thereafter, Keitaro arrived with Moriko._

_They made their bows to her._

_"The soldiers are recovering My Lady," Keitaro informed her. "Even the ones who hazarded to wake the slayer." He added with an impish grin._

_"I trust all survived?" Obasan winked to the large warrior._

_"By the grace of Matsuko, I'm sure."_

_"Excellent. If you would be so kind as to have the Slayer brought to me, then. It is time these travelers are told what has passed since the night of no moon."_

_Keitaro bowed and left his cousin standing a short distance from Obasan. Moriko bowed, and approached the wise woman._

_"I am glad you have returned to us," she said with a tenderness that spoke of concern relieved. Moriko knelt before the woman._

_"I failed you, Obasan," he said quietly. "You told me to bring the Priestess here safely, and that I did not do."_

_"You did all in your power," she chided. "You did exactly what was asked of you, and beyond. All of you did."_

_"But she is not yet healed," Moriko said, troubled._

_"She will heal now," Obasan assured him. "She is far better than when she came to us."_

_Moriko nodded. "And… and what of…"_

_Obasan shook her head. "Her spirit is strong. Have faith."_

_Moriko bowed and left to help Keitaro._

"You did not miss anything," Obasan told the Monk.

A small sound came from Sango, as she shifted against the tree. Miroku went to her side, kneeling to better examine her. Then, remembering Keitaro's advice, he made sure his staff was close at hand, and her weaponry was not.

"Sango. Sango, are you alright?"

Sango opened her eyes, slowly. "Miroku? Am I… dreaming?"

"If you are, I doubt it would be of me," he teased her gently. "Can you move?"

"I think so," she looked down to her legs. Everything seemed to be in order, at least. She struggled, using the tree for support. Miroku offered a helping hand, which he sensibly kept well above her waist. "Where are we?"

"In Obasan's garden, in the shade… of a very large tree," he mused looking at the towering plant. "I'd say it is as old as Inuyasha's God Tree."

"Older," Obasan called to them. "But of the same blood."

"You must be Obasan," Sango bowed to the woman. "We have you to thank for our rescue?" she half asked.

Obasan merely smiled. "I had my eyes on you."

A slight stirring broke the air, and Obasan lifted the small fur on her lap to reveal an awakening kitsune.

"Shippou!" Sango gasped.

"I'd almost forgotten about him," Miroku admitted.

"He never left the girl's side," the wise woman gently stroked the kit's head.

"He is very loyal," Sango said fondly.

Shippou stretched and rubbed his head. "Hey Obasan… is Kagome better yet?"

Miroku and Sango exchanged looks. It seemed that while they had been recovering, Shippou had been awake and with Kagome and Obasan.

"Let's go see, shall we?" the woman rose, carrying him. Inuyasha opened his eyes as they approached. His hand tightened on the Tetsuaiga, but in the end, he used it only to stand. He felt curiously refreshed, all of the sudden.

Shippou bounced past him to check Kagome's forehead. "Her fever finally broke," he sighed happily. "I thought it never would."

"It took longer than I had hoped," Obasan admitted, "but if not for your help, young Shippou, it might not have happened at all."

The young fox blushed with pleasure. "Kaede has been letting me help her and Kagome when they work," he explained.

"Obasan," Miroku interrupted politely. "How long have we been here?"

Obasan looked up, as if reading something in the clouds.

"The moon rises with a full face tonight."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. "That's impossible."

"What Inuyasha means," Miroku jumped in quickly with a severe look to the half demon, "is that there was no moon when we left the caves to come here. How has so much time passed?"

Obasan smiled mysteriously. "Time has a strange way of passing in these mountains. Come. Come sit with me. Now. I think it has been some time since you have eaten. All of you. Come. You must regain your strength." With that, she spread her arms before her, and food appeared in profusion.

"Oh boy, dumplings!" Shippou bounded excitedly towards the towering bowl of food.

Miroku and Sango also fell to the meal, suddenly ravenous.

"What about Kagome," Inuyasha asked flatly.

"I… I think I could manage a little soup," a small voice said from behind him. Kagome was trying to sit up, sleepily. Inuyasha helped her, rearranging the furs around her as she sat up.

"Do you feel well enough?" he asked, concerned.

"I feel much better." Inuyasha handed her a bowl of soup, and with a mutter that sounded something like "about time," plopped down in front of her and began eating the food before them.

"Ah, Moriko, Keitaro – excellent. Come and join the feast." Both men bowed and took their place flanking her.

"While you eat, I shall tell you what has come to pass."

Kikyo had spoken long into the night with Haru.

"You are not a demon, but you serve alongside of them?"

"I was not born of demons," she corrected the priestess.

"You are half?"

"I am something else entirely. And that is why Naraku is searching so diligently for our shrine."

Kikyo frowned. "This shrine of yours – it can erase demon blood?'

"No," Haru shook her head. "It can bind it."

"I don't understand."

"Years ago," Obasan began, "The high priestess of the shrine, who was born of two great gods, used her blood to heal a mortal."

"That's impossible," Inuyasha said between mouthfuls. "You can't even use demon blood on a human – they're too weak."

"You are correct in part," Obasan held up one long, white finger. "Her blood was far too strong for a mortal. She bound her blood to his with these Sacred Waters," she motioned to the spring, "just as her father had bound himself to her mother many years before."

"The man became something more than a mortal. He was not merely a half man and half immortal – he was both equally and entirely."

Kagome gaped. "Fully human and fully divine?" she asked.

"An interesting way to put it," Obasan nodded. "Have you heard of something like this before?"

Kagome blushed. "Well, yeah… but in a totally different context."

"It is not to say that the man gained divinity," Obasan explained. "It is to say that the elements that would normally war inside of him reached a complete harmony."

"Years later," she continued, "One of the small villages near the shrine was attacked by demons. It was after the priestess Midoriko had forced the Shikon no Tama out of her chest. Our high priestess had gone to bless her remains. Demons thought that she had gone to collect the jewel, and thus attacked her traveling party on their return. She had immense spiritual power, but even she was felled in the fight."

"How awful," Kagome gasped.

"The Cloud Falcons brought her to our Wise Woman," Obasan continued. The Cloud Falcons watch over the mountain villages, and this one in particular cared for their young. The demons offered to bind their lives to those of the villagers, so that they might live. You see – the Cloud Falcons you see in the sky – they are to the demons as our wolves are to us. They also have a more human like form, but you very rarely see them. Their numbers are quite small now. However, many of our villagers carry their blood in harmony with their own."

"So…" Inuyasha stared intently into Obasan's eyes, "They aren't _half _of anything… they are a whole of something?"

Obasan nodded gravely.

"That is what Naraku wants," Kikyo said, surprised at how simple it was.

"He wants to bind his human and his demon souls so that he will no longer be hindered by his human weaknesses."

Haru nodded sagely.

"But how does he intend to get to the Sacred Spring – you told me it was hidden."

"He intends to use a priestess."

"He has so many of our warriors," Obasan told them. "He also has my apprentice and successor, Hana."

"You told us that the Wise Woman always has a sworn protector – where is he?" Inuyasha asked insolently.

"Yasuo was my protector," Obasan said quietly. "He died at the hands of Naraku 50 years ago. He had survived an encounter with the help of a passing monk, but was killed later returning the favor." Obasan's eyes lingered briefly on Miroku's face.

"_They look so alike… and if I do not misjudge his wandering hand."_

SMACK!

"… _he inherited more than a family resemblance."_

"Who is in charge now," Inuyasha shot an annoyed look at the unrepentant Miroku.

"Rinji took over until his death," Keitaro answered. "We are all pledged to Obasan, but,"

"As the one who has been under her tutelage the longest, I am the protector," Moriko finished.

"You?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"Oh, so _that _is why the white wolf kept an eye on you," Shippou said, wadding a dumpling into his mouth.

Obasan nodded. "Yes. Naraku captured Hana shortly before Moriko came to find you. However, we may still have an advantage."

They all looked to her expectantly.

"As a precaution," Obasan began, stroking the white wolf that suddenly came to sit by her side, "I bound part of Hara's soul to Yukiko. She is the main messenger of the White Wolf – and so will serve Hara when my time is over."

"I thought it was the Wise Wolf," Shippou said between bites.

"It is both," Keitaro explained.

"So… we can contact Hara?" Kagome asked.

Obasan bowed her head.

"Then we can defeat him!" Inuyasha pounded his fist into his hand.

Obasan seemed to consider this carefully. "The only way to free the others is to lead Naraku into the garden."

"What? Give him what he wants?"

Obasan pursed her lips. "Not exactly. But his defeat is not without cost."

"He has trapped hundreds of souls. The only way to free them is with the blood of a priestess. Only if her soul is given will Naraku be defeated."

Kikyo's eyes grew wide, but a sly smile spread across her face.

"I have no blood to give… that means he wants that girl."

"Don't even think about it," Inuyasha said in a dangerous voice.

The others looked to him, surprised at the sudden venom in his voice. "Kagome's the only priestess around here, and I'll be damned if you're handing her, or any bit of her over to Naraku."

"He may already have his priestess," Keitaro said pointedly.

"Ki…Kikyo?" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Impossible," Miroku shook his head. "Kikyo is a reincarnation comprised of bones and graveside soil. She has not blood to bleed.

"He also has Hara," Moriko said wearily. "Her blood is as sacred as a priestess'. The only chance we have of defeating him is by bringing him here."

"If you think for one minute that I'm going to let you – "

"We also owe allegiance to the Priestess."

The voice came from behind Obasan. A tall man strode forward, his eyes narrow and silver.

"I don't care about your priestess," Inuyasha put a hand on his sword, if you think for one minute I'm going to let you-"

"Not our Priestess," the man held up a hand, "that goes without question. This Priestess. She protected our young at the risk of her own life. That is why we saved you."

"If you think… wait… what?"

"Yoshi and his warriors pulled us from the avalanche," Keitaro explained patiently. "The Cloud Falcon demons are the only things powerful enough for that kind of maneuvering. Most of us had already passed out during the fall. I assume they chose not to be seen," he added.

Yoshi nodded. "We did not want to be followed and risk bringing enemies to your door. We assumed that was the reason that woman watched from the feather."

"Kagura," Inuyasha spat out. "So why don't we remember any of this – and what happened for the two weeks we were unconscious."

Obasan shook her head.

"You were all seriously wounded and suffering from the fall. Our herbs kept you asleep so you could heal. Also, it allowed Naraku to think that you had vanished."

There was an uneasy silence.

"So what is the next step," the monk asked cautiously.

"Naraku must be lured to the Garden. Only then can we defeat him."

Kikyo looked to the sky. "Tomorrow the moon is full – it auspices well for a victory."

Haru studied her teacup.

"He will bring his warriors tomorrow. We will not be battling an army of the willing, but one that has had their souls stolen. Some are dead. Some are not."

Kikyo raised an eyebrow. "And how will you beat them?"

"You have to defeat Kagura if you want to stop the army," Miroku warned.

"Or break the mirror," Kagome piped up.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked at her strangely.

"Remember when Kanna possessed Koharu and the village?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Kagura said that controlling a body without a soul was like controlling the dead. If we break the mirror, the only ones left will already be dead."

"They cannot pass into the Garden," Obasan shook her head. "Naraku will use them to keep our forces occupied while he tries to enter."

"And the Shadow Horde will head the invasion," Sango said, piecing together the battlefield.

"Altogether a pretty lopsided battle," Miroku said, skeptically.

"Yes," Obasan sighed. "And it is one you can't join."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha jumped up angrily. "We have a chance to stop Naraku for good, and you think we're not going to join the fight!"

Obasan bowed her head.

"Well there is just no way in hell that I'm going to let anyone kill Naraku, other than me," Inuyasha pointed to himself violently.

"This battle will have several fronts," Keitaro said easily. "If you want to defeat Naraku, you will listen to our plans."

The Soul Collectors wove around Kikyo as Haru explained how all of this had come to pass – the history – the legends – and why there were bound to be allies in some very unlikely places.

"This changes very little," Kikyo finally said with her bittersweet smile. "I must still draw out Naraku and destroy him."

"You can't do it alone," Haru sighed.

"I am the only one who can kill Naraku," Kikyo narrowed her eyes.

"And he is the only one who can kill you," the priestess laughed mirthlessly. "He is prepared to destroy you, Kikyo. If you wish to triumph over his evil plans, you must…

"… Divide as such, or Naraku will gain the upper hand," Keitaro finished.

The group looked to one another.

"Seems a sensible plan," Myoga announced, perched on Keitaro's nose, taking a drink. Inuyasha reached over and snatched the flea, squeezing him.

"Wondered what happened to you," he rolled his eyes as he let the tiny demon flutter to the ground like a piece of paper.

"Glad for the concern," Myoga grunted.

"Hey, wait a minute," Inuyasha looked around. "Where's Kouga?"

"He is out with my men," Keitaro answered. "He is rounding up what villagers and warriors that he can. Those that can fight will be in battle – those who cannot will be protected in the strong hold."

"We assured him Kagome is safe and well protected." Obasan said.

"Feh – course she is. She's with _me_." Inuyasha snorted.

"How did Kouga take that news?" Sango asked, incredulously.

"It seems he forgot Inuyasha was here," Keitaro said with an innocence that made Kagome watch him closely.

"Figures," Inuyasha muttered. "Only Kouga could be that stupid."

Kagura was soaring above the sky with a small lump of furs behind her.

"Kagura – I have a mission for you."

Naraku's voice had been dark and strained. Whether it was from his many preparations, or from excitement, she could not be sure. He had spoken little as of late, and she seemed to have more freedom than was normally afforded her. Was it sheer luck she hadn't been discovered? She had received her orders, bowed, and left immediately.

"What news?"

Kagura bowed before Sesshomaru, and had intended to tell him her orders, and why she had no idea what they meant, when suddenly the meaning broke over her as the dawn overtakes the night. She suddenly knew exactly what to do, and could not even begin to question how or why she knew this.

"The girl," she pointed to Rin. "Give me the girl."

Rin ducked behind his leg, trembling, and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I shall give you a moment to rethink your request," he held two fingers together before his chest, ready to unleash his poisoned whip.

Kagura knelt before him.

"If any harm befalls her, you shall have not only my life, but my soul."

Sesshomaru stared at her, not speaking. She did not raise her eyes to him. She simply kneeled.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru, I have brought the – KYAA!" he ducked as something soared overhead, causing him to throw up the firewood he gathered… allowing each piece to fall and konk him on the head.

"Ohhh…. Lord Sesshomaru, what was that…? And where is Rin?"

"Come, Jaken," he strode purposefully forward. "There is much to be done."

Kagura looked to the small bundle of furs, and the bag of herbs in her hands. If this did not cost her life, nothing would.

Kaede was sitting in her home when a sudden wind blew through the room and then disappeared.

"Strange," she muttered to no one in particular as she poked at the fire. The door covering was suddenly lifted, and Kagura found herself staring at the armed priestess. Rin entered tentatively behind her.

"What is the meaning of this," Kaede frowned, staring at the young child.

Kagura tossed the bag of herbs to the old woman, who took them up, and then looked sharply to the wind sorceress.

"Isn't it obvious," Kagura crossed her arms across her chest. "I've come for your blood.

Anime: Episode 41 Kagura's Dance and Kanna's Mirror

Manga: Volume 15 147-148 & Volume16 Chapter 149 – 152

Translations:

Hana: Flower, blossom

Haru: born in spring

Yoshi: the good; respectful

Koharu: little spring


	20. Chapter 20: Eruption

**Strange Bedfellows**

**Chapter 20: Eruption**

The dawn rose over a hushed and misty landscape. Nothing dared break the heavy silence of a world at rest… of a world in waiting.

It was the calm that signals a battlefield is about to erupt.

Miroku gripped his staff tightly, Sango swung her weapon onto her back, and Moriko tested the weight of his spear. Yukiko – the white wolf – stood with her two front paws on the reflecting pool that housed the sacred waters, and sniffed the air purposefully.

Even the garden was hushed today, and a slight chill seemed to interrupt its tranquility. Kagome sat wrapped in the Tree of Healing, absently gazing at something in her hands.

Inuyasha was poised and studying the skies.

Kouga was watching the mountainside from a watch point in Rinji's stronghold.

Keitaro stood quietly before his men, his eyes scouring the land.

Sesshomaru padded along noiselessly in the snow, his face passionless as he approached the mountain.

Kikyo stood in the shrine and was loading her quiver with the help of Haru. Yoshi looked on with his unreadable silver gaze.

Kagura floated above the clouds, poised above an army of the dead. Kohaku sat motionless at her side, not even reacting when she draped a fur around his shoulders.

And Naraku watched Kanna's mirror expectantly, a self-assured grin splitting his features.

"It is time."

Later, no one could remember if Obasan actually said those words, but shortly after, the entire morning shattered into a battle cry. Kagura parted the clouds in the sky and her army began to lumber forward. Elsewhere, Kikyo stood in front of Haru and fired an arrow at several would-be attackers, purifying them and releasing their souls. Yoshi stepped forward, but Haru motioned him back. Kouga and his men prepared to defend the upper pass as Keitaro and his warriors defended the main grounds. The Cloud Falcons soared overhead, their sharp eyes missing nothing.

Obasan looked into the waters. She could see what the others saw – she was helping the battle from her place inside the Garden.

Yukiko put her nose to the water, and the image began to distort. The battle moved to the outskirts of the ripples where their action played out like fragments of disjointed dreams. In the center of the pool, a young wolf demon appeared. She was sleeping, her heavy red braid draped over her white armor. She stirred in her sleep and the wolf appeared more agitated.

"Now," Obasan said firmly. "It has to be now."

The white wolf began to glow, and she sank into the water to appear at the side of the Wolf maiden, Hana. Moriko followed wordlessly, and, after a deep breath, so did Sango and Miroku.

"Where are they," Inuyasha asked, his voice terse.

"Now… now they are in the mirror of souls," Obasan answered quietly.

Inuyasha gripped his sword and growled quietly. Obasan understood his concern for his compatriots as she watched the waters settle. Sango, Miroku, and Moriko were following the white wolf through a haze of souls, and the rest of the battle images floated over from the corners of the pool. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as he took in the battle.

"I should be out there," he said tersely.

"Here you can protect Kagome," Obasan said quietly. "Here is where you need to be."

He grimaced.

A bright arrow soared across the rippling waters in a burst of light.

Kikyo.

Kikyo had joined the battle.

Inuyasha's frown deepened but he said nothing as he stared intently at the patchwork reflections of battle.

Kikyo worked with Haru to fend off the attackers of the temple. The women and children of the village were safe deep within the shrine, while the able men fought against the invaders. Yoshi's silver hawk-like eyes took the battle in intently. Once, he blinked, and his eyes turned a bright blue.

"See what I see," he said quietly.

In a moment, the change reversed.

"There are more demons," he informed Haru, "but they are petty. This assault is meant only to weaken our defenses.

Haru nodded, sagely.

"Then let them think we are weakening," she replied. "Call the men back."

"That leaves you with quite a task, Lady Haru" he replied politely.

"I can hold these demons," Kikyo said coolly. "The sooner Naraku believes us to be at a disadvantage, the sooner he shall begin his assault in earnest.

Yoshi looked to Haru, who nodded.

"As you wish, My Lady." Yoshi looked to the sky above the shrine, where several Cloud Falcons began to circle in a hunting pattern. The men below – some villagers, some demons in human form, eliminated what remained of their opposition before retreating to the shrine and the surrounding lands.

Haru's eyes flashed blue for a moment. "They are safe," she said, firing an arrow at the last of the wave of demons.

Kikyo did little more than raise an eyebrow before firing her last arrow.

"He will come now," she said emotionlessly.

Kouga hacked away at the petty demons with mounting frustration.

"He's just toying with us!" he spat as he kicked an overgrown worm into pieces. Hakkaku and Ginta ducked as their leader jumped over their heads, presumably protecting them, but not really minding where their heads were.

"Who is?" Hakkaku speared a small demon.

"Naraku. These are more worms than demons. He is trying to weaken us – distract us – so he can bring out those monsters that almost got Kagome."

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other.

"Where is Kagome?"

Kouga looked surprised for a second. "She's safe – where else?"

The two friends stared at him. "What does that mean?"

"It means she's somewhere where Naraku can't get her," Kouga said automatically, as if repeating an answer he had learned. The two friends decided to let it go. Kouga was very easily upset, and it never boded well for them.

Keitaro was below them, his men keeping the demons at bay. The demons were not a difficult opponent – their strength was in their numbers.

Kouga surveyed the battlefield.

"He's tryin' to bring out that mutt-face with his sword. Feh. Fat lot of good that'll do him. He ain't gonna be the one that saves Kagome today – I will."

Kouga sped down to Keitaro's side.

"Any sign of Naraku yet?" he asked, casually dispatching several demons with a series of punches.

"Not yet," Keitaro said easily. He caught sight of the Cloud Falcons over the Shrine. "But we may see him yet."

Kouga looked to the birds and then back to Keitaro, and then back to the birds, trying to figure out what the heck he was talking about.

"Hold the top, Kouga. My men and I will hold the grounds."

Kouga nodded, and without realizing he was being given orders, sped back up the mountainside.

Keitaro's eyes flashed blue. "I understand," he said quietly.

Naraku watched everything with a self-assured intensity. Kanna held her mirror dispassionately while the large mirror stood quietly behind her.

"Is Kagura ready?"

Kanna held her mirror up to show the wind sorceress floating high above the battlefield, a massive dark army below her. Warriors with blank faces lined the hillside, their souls trapped in the massive mirror. Kagura eyed them dispassionately. Some of these men were dead – some of them were not. Naraku had created the larger mirror, and now Kanna could steal the souls of the fallen and empty her mirror when it got too full. Naraku had wanted the men taken alive as often as possible, wanting the warriors to fight against the Shadow Horde as passionately as they could – teaching it how to compensate for its enemies.

Kagura looked to the battlefield ahead of her. Strange energy filled her when she was in this place – something that she had never experienced before. She almost pitied the warriors under her command. There was no way to release them from Naraku's hold – and to defy him would cost her life. She only hoped that her plans would work…

"Kagura" his eerie voice echoed about her. "Take the army into the valley and up the mountain. Subdue the shrine and attack the wolves' stronghold. I want the priestesses alive."

Kagura gave a terse nod.

Keitaro was watching the hillside intently. "Stand ready, men," he gripped his sword tightly.

Shadowy figures emerged from the distance in tight formation. The low-lying clouds parted to reveal a large army, all commanded by a woman on a feather. Keitaro's mouth tightened into a hard, thin line.

"Be prepared, men," he said in a harsh voice. "This army will not be easily defeated. You must fight them as enemies, for that is how they shall fight you." Confused, a few of his men merely nodded, and looked beyond their sharp-eyed leader. It was not until the army marched nearer that they understood.

They were to fight an army of wolves… an army comprised of their fallen brethren.

"But Keitaro," a young man stuttered.

"They will kill you," he said flatly, his eyes cold. "If you die, you become one of them and attack us. They are your enemy in death, no matter what they were in life."

Several of his men gripped their weapons more tightly, several shuffled their feet restlessly, but all of them became increasingly angry with this unknown enemy that would employ such abominable tactics in battle.

Kouga frowned from his place along the high wall. He dispatched a minor demon with little thought, a tight knot growing in his stomach. "Naraku," he growled through clenched teeth. "Always the same cheap tricks. Always letting someone else do the work." Hakkaku and Ginta looked at each other with a knowing agreement – they too saw the approaching army of wolf brethren. The three compatriots felt the same righteous fire kindle in their breasts. It was time to fight not only for the honor of their clansmen, but for those of the Northen Forrest Tribe.

"Get ready," Kouga warned them. "The battle is about to get a lot more interesting."

As he spoke, Kagura's forces seemed to split in two.

"Where are they going," Kogua mused.

"They are headed towards the shrine," a wolf warrior informed him – one of Keitaro's men. "We think Naraku wants our priestess, or the strange one that has been seen in the area lately. But never fear - the shrine is well defended."

Kouga's eyes narrowed. That mutt was known to abandon Kagome and run after his precious priestess. Maybe that was where he was…

"I'm not worried about _your_ priestess," he said edgily.

"The young girl from the mountain is also secure," the man assured him before giving a bow and returning to his post.

Keitaro's scout gave his report. The initial run of demons had been dispatched, and the upcoming army was marching steadily towards them. He could hear the sound of skirmishes in the distance, but the main fighting had taken a momentary pause.

"He is playing a game," he observed coldly. His eyes flashed a bright blue – the Cloud Falcons view was not as clear as it had been, but there was still distance between themselves and the enemy.

"Be patient," Obasan's voice was mild in his mind. "And have faith, my son."

Keitaro tightened his grip on his weapon. He had faith… but would it be enough this time…?

He watched the approaching masses, backed by the shadowy horde – an army that comprised the greatest threat his people had ever faced. "It has to be," he muttered.


	21. Chapter 21: The Shrine in the Mists

**Strange Bedfellows**

**Chapter 21: The Shrine in the Mists**

The sounds of battle had quieted somewhat. Kanna scryed the field with her mirror. The original wave of demons had been recalled – the real battle would soon begin. But when Kanna tried to bring forth the shrine, the image was oddly distorted.

Naraku frowned. "Odd…" he mused.

"There is a strange energy in this land," Kanna intoned in her small child-like voice. "It interferes with my mirror.

Naraku arched an eyebrow. "Then perhaps we are nearer to our goal than I thought. Kagura," he called the image of the sorceress to the mirror. She looked back at him – seeing a suspended image of him from her vantage point high above the battlefield. "You must serve as my additional eyes and ears," he instructed her. "The Shrine is interfering. But never fear, Kagura – I can watch you…." and as if to verify his point a poisonous insect buzzed loudly in her ear.

"Great," she thought to herself. The image of Naraku faded, giving way to the outline of the temple in the early morning mists. Kagura was struck with the serenity and beauty of the structure. There was something oddly familiar about the place…. why?

Naraku watched as Kagura faded into a sudden mist. "Childs play," he scoffed as a fog rolled into the valley with an unnatural quickness. "Kagura's warriors will march on unaffected," he commented with amusement.

Kagura meanwhile sped on ahead of her soldiers, coming to the top of the shrine. She and Kohaku landed on the top step, and looked about. There was no one… just the thickening mist collecting around their ankles. Kagura blew aside the cover with a flick of her hand. The shrine door was open, and a figure was approaching.

"So, the infamous Kikyo _is _here," Kagura said smoothly as the priestess emerged from the mist, bow in hand. "You picked an awful time to go visiting."

A harsh blast erupted from the shrine and blew sharply over Kagura and Kohaku. The few demons that had accompanied them disintegrated, leaving the small company alone.

Kagura cocked an eyebrow.

"The fewer witnesses the better," the voice came from behind Kikyo. An older priestess came forward to stand alongside Kikyo. Kagura flicked out her fan, preparing to attack, only to find it had left her hand.

"Come inside," Haru instructed, the fan dangling from her fingers.

"Wha…?" Kagura stared in disbelief, and then glanced at Kohaku.

"Now," Kikyo notched her bow.

Kagura shrugged. "Creepy bitch," she muttered.

Naraku peered into Kanna's mirror with dissatisfaction.

"It would seem the poisonous insects have been destroyed," he said in his disdainful tone.

"The fighting had stopped at the shrine," Kanna spoke quietly. "It would seem that it has been overtaken."

Kagura appeared on the main stairs. "Naraku, I have the priestess. Kohaku is wounded – I am leaving him here to guard the shrine."

"Excellent work, Kagura – I was beginning to worry." The mirror clouded over and she disappeared.

"It's the mists," Kanna said simply. "They make it hard to see."

Naraku waved a hand absently. "A minor inconvenience. Let us begin the second phase of the invasion."

Kagura stood on the topmost stair of the shrine, starring into the valley.

Haru watched Kagura carefully. "What do you plan to do," she asked.

Kagura narrowed her eyes. "Let's get something straight. I don't care about your people, your birds, or your wolves. I only want my freedom, and the only way to do that is to kill Naraku." The women stared at each other for a moment longer.

Haru handed back Kagura's fan wordlessly. Kagura felt a strange power in this land, and now she knew why.

"Take the boy deep within the shrine. Naraku will have no reason to return here."

Haru nodded. She and the boy watched the feather disappear into the darkening skies before following Kagura's orders.

Kikyo watched the shrine shrink into oblivion. She was reminded of her days guarding the Shikon No Tama… particularly her last days. But this time was different, she assured herself. This time she knew who and what her enemy was. For a fleeting moment she thought of Inuyasha, and wondered after his safety. The mists began to collect bellow, spilling over into the valley. Now was not the time for reminiscences. Now was the time for action.

"Remember," Kagura glanced at her disdainfully – perhaps a trait learned from Naraku. "If you betray me, Naraku wins. Everything."

Kikyo returned the gaze apathetically. "I suggest you take your own advice," she said simply.

Kagura turned back to face the valley. The mists were rolling thickly into the valley, and her army marched steadily underneath of her. A poison insect appeared next to her. "Tell Naraku I have Kikyo, and the Shrine has been secured."

The insect seemed to look between Kagura and the prone form of Kikyo lying on the feather. As it disappeared, Kagura smirked. A moment later, a full smile spread on her face."

"He bought it," she turned to Kikyo.

"How do you know?"

"Look."

Kikyo looked over the rim of the feather to the valley floor. There, in the middle of the clearing a dark miasma began to swirl. Kagura flicked her fan, and for a moment, the mists that were filling the valley rushed by, giving them – and the defenders of Rinji's fortress – a clear view of Naraku's castle.

Kagura and the priestess shared a grim look. The battle had begun in earnest.


	22. Chapter 22: Of Mists and Mirrors

**Strange Bedfellows**

**Chapter 22: Of Mists and Mirrors**

The lull had been short-lived. Kagura's army had advanced slowly while she dealt with matters at the shrine. Keitaro, assured by Obasan and Yoshi, informed his men that the shrine was indeed safe.

"The mists," a soldier pointed to the fog descending rapidly from the mountains. It quickly engulfed the valley, washing over the enemy. "Perhaps it will slow them down."

"Perhaps," Keitaro said quietly. He had seen his share of battles, and he knew better than to make sweeping judgments this early.

As if to validate his suspicions, a dark rumbling came from deep within the valley. "At the ready, men!" he barked to his warriors. The air thrummed with a dark energy, and the ground seemed to vibrate with ghosts of aftershock. There was a hesitant silence punctuated with the mutterings of the warriors. Suddenly the wind shifted, and the mists revealed a large castle in the middle of the valley. It was out of bowshot, but it loomed ominously before them.

Kouga slammed his hands on the edge of the fortress wall. "Naraku's castle!" he cried out.

"No way," Hakkaku stared, open-mouthed.

"But how did it get here?" Ginta scratched his head bemusedly.

"What does it matter?" Kouga snapped. "The point is that Naraku is _here_ and he is definitely planning something big." The wolves' eyes flashed, and a wicked grin split his features. "Fine by me – I got something for him as well…!"

Hakkaku and Ginta exchanged glances, worried. Things had just gotten way worse, and they knew it.

Sango's fingers were at the hilt of her sword. She had lost sense of time as she, Moriko, and Miroku stepped into the sacred pool in the Garden and followed the white wolf Yukiko. She vaguely remembered Kagome reading Shippou a story similar to this – something about a girl who went through a mirror to a strange, distorted world. Sango looked around, dubiously. They were striding through a sea of souls – walking on indeterminate ground. She felt a strange emptiness around her – a lulling apathy that threatened to reduce her to a similar resting state. It was as if the captives were figures under ice that would bob to the surface only to vanish again. She shuddered. A hand gently touched her shoulder, and she turned to see Miroku looking to her, concerned.

"I don't like this place, Monk," she said uneasily.

"Nor I," he confessed. "It feels like all hope could fly out of you at any moment."

"That is the point," Moriko said quietly. "To keep a soul in suspension, you must rob it of everything – of emotion, of contact – everything."

Sango shuddered again. "But so many of them appear to be in pain," she winced as a brutish looking warrior drifted over her head, frozen in a clearly uncomfortable position.

Moriko frowned. "There is great evil at work here. These souls were not merely collected – they have been tortured."

"Tortured?" Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Moriko nodded. "I saw it in a vision. Last night. Naraku has made these warriors fight his strange shadow creatures to better prepare them for the upcoming battle."

"That is unspeakable!" Miroku fumed.

"Undoubtedly," Moriko nodded.

They became still. The white wolf led them on in silence until Moriko caught his breath.

Suspended there, not far from where they stood, was the young woman all in white, her red rope of a braid winding around her unconscious form protectively. "Hana," he said quietly.

The castle had disappeared into the mists as soon as mysteriously as it had materialized. The mists seemed to thicken, obscuring the enemy.

From high above Kagura peered down to her forces. "Kagura," Naraku appeared in front of her. "I can no longer see our warriors. Check their progress and report." Kagura nodded. "After that, bring Kikyo to me." The face vanished.

Kagura looked back to Kikyo. "Lie still," she instructed as she flew closer to the soldiers. "Naraku may have asked for help, but he always has eyes…."

As if plucking her from the air, Moriko took the young woman in his arms. Sango and Miroku gathered closer, eyes darting about for trouble, weapons drawn. With an infinite tenderness, Moriko brushed his knuckles against her cheek, as if fearing she'd disappear. The white wolf nudged his leg and they seemed to share some kind of mental conversation.

Moriko was speaking quickly in a soft voice – almost chanting – to the young wolf maiden. Yukiko put her head under the girl's fingers and closed her eyes. A thin thread of light began to fill the infinitely small place between their touch. Soon, it spiraled out from under the limp fingers and began to wrap around the hand and up the arm as if searching greedily for the girl. Still firm in Moriko's arms, the body began to glow slightly as the tendrils of light wrapped about the girl.

Moriko bent his head over her and seemed to be whispering in her ear. Sango stepped closer – was he praying? Chanting? Miroku flanked Moriko on the other side, but caught fragments of modern phrases between the chanted ancient tongue. "You cannot be bound to the darkness, Hana," Moriko told the girl. "There is no darkness that can bind you – that can hold you more tightly than your promise to the tribe. To Obasan. To the High Priestess. To Mother Hana. To Matsuko….to me. You are bound to me. I will not let you go." Miroku turned sharply to the wolf, earning a perplexed look from Sango, but no notice whatsoever from the object of his attention. The light wound about them both, flashed brightly – and then…. nothing.

Kagura flew back to the mansion, dropped at Naraku's feet, and let Kikyo fall nearby, unconscious.

"The wolf forces in the valley have been wiped out," she informed him smugly. "However," she waved a demon in, "There is something about this mist," she frowned. It walked disjointedly as all her corpses did, but then began to foam at the joints and collapsed in a heap. "It is shortening the lives of my warriors. They are sluggish – the next set of forces will probably over take them, even with the increase in numbers."

Naraku smiled with an insidious calm. "An unforeseen twist, but not much of a complication. Take the Shadow Horde, Kagura – let your warriors fight until they can fight no more, then let my trained warriors finish the job. Kagura bowed.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she said, pulling something out of her robes. "From Kohaku." She handed him a blood stained dagger wrapped in cloth. "The head priestess sends her regrets."

Naraku's grin widened. "Excellent. You have done well, Kagura." Naraku eyed the dagger and Kikyo greedily. With Kohaku guarding the shrine and the priestess out of the way, he was one step closer to gaining his true goal. "How fitting that you will help me secure my immortality," he gloated over Kikyo's prone form, "Considering that it was you that prompted my birth, it is only fitting. It is a shame that your blood will not be used for the binding – but I accept this substitute. Besides – if I play my cards right, your reincarnation might be sacrificed at my rebirth. Wouldn't that be appropriately ironic? I can let Inuyasha live long enough to see my ascent to power and his mortal lover murdered twice in his lifetime. Truly a golden opportunity."

Soul collectors hovered nearby. "Revive your mistress," Naraku invited them. "I trust you shall find many a soul on the battlefield." He picked up the limp form of Kikyo and walked her to a small chamber. The sound of the battle doubled, and he could not help but smile. "Ah yes… many a soul."

Naraku was pleased – it was only a matter of time before he broke through the wolves' defenses. "Now we wait, Kanna," he said smugly, looking out to the dark battlefield.

Miroku rubbed his eyes quickly, temporarily blinded by a flash of light. He opened his eyes to see Moriko cradling the limp form of this wolf-girl. Sango looked to him despairingly, and for a moment, the world was absolute silence. Moriko muttered something into Hana's form – his head bent over hers possessively. Yukiko stood motionless – unmoved.

Slowly Moriko raised his head, his expression unreadable.

Miroku approached cautiously, "Moriko… I" but he stopped.

There was the faintest sound – like the inhalation of a sparrow. Moriko stared at the young woman intently. He gave two commands in a language neither Sango nor Miroku understood. The sound came again – a little stronger this time.

"She…she's breathing…" Sango said incredulously.

If he heard her, Moriko gave no indication. He repeated the two commands sharply, but not without encouragement. Fragments of light seemed to be gathering about them. The wolf Yukiko stirred restlessly, her blue eyes beginning to glow with excitement. She pawed at the ground and whined, but was ignored by the enigmatic warrior. The tiny sound came a third time, followed by Moriko's strange commands. As if launched from the horizon, bolts of light came shooting towards the girl, rocketing her out of Moriko's arms to float above them all. Sango put her back to Miroku's. "What's happening?" she cried over the sound of air searing.

"I believe she is calling her soul back to her - !"

The girl's body twisted and jerked with every illuminated bombardment. Even Moriko seemed unnerved by what they saw – but he was not distracted enough to not catch her before she fell unceremoniously to the ground.

Sango and Miroku peeked over the wolf tentatively.

There, a pair of bright blue eyes fluttered open, unseeing at first. "M…Moriko?" she asked, hesitantly. "Is… is it really you?"

As if unable to give any other answer, the quiet warrior held the young woman tight. He muttered something into the auburn hair - something in that same ancient tongue.

Hana's features were gentle. "We were ambushed – it was not your fault." She was weak and stiff, but managed to put a hand on the familiar cheek. "If you hadn't called for me, I could not have returned. When Naraku captured me, he banished both my body and soul to this mirror. However, he fractured my soul within the mirror, knowing full well that if the mirror was broken in an attempt to free me, I would be unable to be revived." Moriko's green eyes were dark, and he flexed his jaw – the conniving Naraku had attempted to not only flaunt any rescue attempt, but had ensured that any would-be rescuer would also become a murder.

"So… so how is it your soul has returned?" Miroku asked, confused.

"My soul was bound in part to Yukiko," Hana explained. "But mostly," she looked to the warrior who knelt before her, "Because of Moriko. He called my soul back."

Sango looked to them both. "Quite a gift," she said softly. Moriko helped Hana rise.

"We must get back to Obasan," he said firmly. "Were the other souls fractured?"

Hana shook her head. "Not that I know of. All the other poor souls in here are just that – souls."

"Then let's hurry," he said. Although she nodded, her step faltered. She was weak – her body had not moved in quite some time. Without waiting for an explanation, Moriko picked her up in one fluid motion. Sango and Miroku exchanged a meaningful glance before blushing, looking away, and scrambling to run point for the wolf and his friend. Sango had learned from the other demon slayers that the more ancient tribes of wolves not only had mates for a lifetime, but they actually bound parts of their souls together. It seemed pretty clear to her that Moriko was not just this girl's protector because he was sworn to Obasan – but because he was very much in love with Hana. Sango smiled a bit. It was the first time she saw some of the weight drop from Moriko's shoulders.

"We have to hurry," the Wolf called to them as Yukiko bounded on ahead. "We can't assume our departure will go undetected, and there is no telling how long the battle has been waged."

"I'll go on ahead," Sango shouted over her shoulder to the Monk. Miroku nodded and watched her run ahead and flank the Wolf. For a brief second, an unbidden image of Sango helpless in this sea of soul appeared in his mind's eye. The sudden constriction in his chest was enough to make him force the thought from his head and rush on after both his friend and the Wolf. The battle was far from over.

Kouga ground his teeth. He wanted to join the battle – the battle that he could so clearly hear now. Keitaro came up to Kouga, blood smeared across his face and upper body.

"We must retreat into the castle," he informed him over the rising din of battle.

"Retreat?! If you think for a minute I'm going to let Naraku -"

"If you value the lives of your brother wolves, you will retreat." Keitaro stood firm as Kouga stared the man down. Through pockets in the mist he could see a battlefield strewn with the fallen. He should be out there! He should be battling against anything Naraku had to throw against them! He should – "Trust me, Brother Kouga. See what I see." Keitaro outstretched a hand to Kouga's shoulder, and for a moment the younger wolf's eyes burned a brilliant blue. He saw it – he saw the battle-field from the eyes of the cloud falcons and his allied warriors.

"Is this-?" he was visibly taken aback.

Keitaro nodded gravely. Kouga returned the piercing stare. "Hakkaku! Ginta!"

They tumbled over one another "Yes Kouga!"

"Retreat into the fortress."

"B…but Kouga – what about..!"

"I said retreat!" the young leader barked fiercely. "Let's move everyone! Everyone inside – NOW!" He bounded off to ensure his orders were exacted. They had no time to lose.

The small company made haste, following the white wolf back to Obasan.

Suddenly a stark white light, even brighter than Hana's returning soul, overtook them. Sango felt herself tumbling headlong into oblivion. "Sango! – Reach for me!" Miroku's voice seemed to be disappearing.

"Wait!" she cried out before slamming into something hard. The resulting "Umph" gave her a pretty good clue what that might be.

"Mir..Miroku?" she cracked open an eye. He was unconscious beneath her, clearly having caught her and broken her fall. "Miroku!" she cupped his face hurriedly, checking for breathing. "Please don't be…urgt?!

SMACK!

"Good to see you both made it back ok," Inuyasha said wryly. Sango strode off to Kagome as Miroku looked up at Inuyasha's stern look and crossed arms with no defense better than a hand-printed face and a lecherous grin. "Idiot," Inuyasha muttered.


	23. Chapter 23: Turning the Tide

**Strange Bedfellows**

**Chapter 23: Turning the Tide**

Obasan's garden was a mystical haven high in the mountains of the Northern Forest Tribe. It was a place of serenity and healing, quieting even the most restless of souls.

Thus, Obasan had to smile to herself at the visibly disquieted half-demon that paced back and forth from Kagome and the reflecting pool of the Sacred Spring. The young girl was recovering nicely, and despite an understandable amount of fatigue, she was in good spirits. She also watched Inuyasha with a kind of knowing exasperation.

"What is taking them so long!" he finally shouted before storming to the reflecting pool. The waters showed multiple battlefronts – activity at the shrine, in the valley, alongside the fortress walls, in the secret tunnels connecting the shrine to the stronghold, within the fortress – hundreds of images scattered across the surface colliding with one another and propagating new scenes. Inuyasha felt an angry grip in his gut every time he saw Kouga in those waters, and muttered less and less inconspicuously.

Kagome glanced to Obasan, embarrassed at this outburst.

"They are hurrying, Inuyasha," she said in a soothing warning tone.

"Yeah, sure they are," he muttered darkly. What really was bothering him was that there was a battle and he was not a part of it. He had seen Kikyo for the briefest of moments at the beginning of the battle. Later, it seemed as if she was flying somewhere, but that had to be his imagination. He was visibly agitated, and had made this declaration only moments before Moriko and company returned from the mirror.

Inuyasha had one foot on the edge of the pool, and was scrying its surface intently – his eyes darting back and forth, his hand inching towards the hilt of Tetsuaiga. A pinpoint of light flickered at the bottom of the pool, catching his eye. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and his ears twitched furiously.

"What the-..!"

The pinpoint of light suddenly expanded, filling the pool, and shooting upwards like a spotlight. Inuyasha jumped back while quickly drawing his sword. "Get behind me, Kagome," he barked as he narrowed his eyes.

The pond bubbled and frothed and erupted in a burst of light from which a shadowy figure leapt to land near Obasan.

"OBASAN!" Kagome cried out. Inuyasha sprang forward, only to have to avoid a tumbling mass at his feet.

His other senses alerted him before he could swing his sword. He sheathed the Tetsuaiga as he watched Sango tumble on top of Miroku and subsequently smack him for an attempt at lechery.

"Idiot," he muttered.

He looked over to Obasan, who had not moved from her place on the stone near the pond. There, crouched at her feet was Moriko and Yukiko. It was only when he stood that Inuyasha saw he carried the mysterious Wolf Maiden. She crossed the two steps to Obasan, falling at her feet.

"Hana," Obasan said warmly, stroking the head of dark red hair. "It is good to have you back with us."

"It is good to be home, Obasan," she breathed, her bright blue eyes wet with tears.

"Come, child," she cupped the girl's chin in her long, clawed hand. "Rest. You have been through an ordeal. Moriko – bring her to the Tree of Healing."

"But Obasan, I-"

"You will have your chance to fight," the older woman assured her. "You have already done damage to Naraku's plans by escaping his clutches. Rest now – it will not be long before we need whatever strength you have."

Hana nodded. She truly did not have the strength to object – her time in the mirror had drained her energy terribly. Moriko carried her to the low tree and laid her among the white furs where Kagome had so recently slept. The tree cradled her, and wrapped its branches around her slowly, lulling her into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Kagome watched, curious. "Is that what happened when I got here?" she whispered to Shippou.

The young fox nodded. "Yeah – the tree kind of wrapped you up and unfolded as you healed. Almost like it was blooming."

Inuyasha raked his eyes over Kagome in assessment. "How do you feel now," he asked as if he was, at best, disinterested.

Kagome looked to the bow in her hands and gripped it. "Better," she said with a slight shrug. "Still a bit tired, but better."

"Well don't go and over-do it," he snorted. "I don't have time to look over my shoulder every two minutes to make sure you are standing."

Kagome would have let fly with a scathing retort, had she not caught the sidelong glance as he swallowed hard. She smiled to herself.

"I'll stay out of your way," she assured him as seriously as she could.

Sango and Miroku were now standing with them as Moriko rejoined the band of fighters.

"What now, Obasan," Miroku asked, motioning to the sacred spring.

The old woman stood, and waved her staff over the waters. They once again split to show the different battlefronts.

"Obasan," Keitaro's voice suddenly cut across the garden.

She frowned. "What is it, Keitaro?"

"Forgive me, Obasan," he bobbed his head. "We have brought everyone into the stronghold. There is not a warrior on the field that has not fallen to Naraku. The mists have obscured our view, but we have had no reports of further battle. Naraku has begun to send forth the Shadow Horde."

Inuyasha's piercing stare shifted wildly between Keitaro and Obasan. "Then who is going to fight them?"

"There is no need to-"

"That is the problem, Obasan," Keitaro grimaced. "Kouga went back out to fight."

Kikyo lay motionless on the bed Naraku provided. Kagura had long since been sent back out to watch the battle, and the priestess found herself without any allies – even fair-weather ones. She heard the soft padding of feet that heralded Naraku's arrival.

"Ah Kikyo," he cooed in his dark voice. "How the mighty have fallen. I see this land has affected you as well. Perhaps this mysterious mist does not discriminate between the dead whose souls I have stolen, and those who have no soul of their own," his lips twisted into a cruel smile. "No matter. I may not need you to get me into the wolf stronghold after all. Most of their numbers have retreated. Kagura's army is not as effective here, but no matter – we can kill more when we get inside."

Kikyo did nothing to respond. She must be patient.

Meanwhile Kagura was indeed watching the battlefield. She blasted down wind attacks when it seemed appropriate to do so. "Take out the weaker of the Shadow Horde," Naraku's voice echoed about her. It is time we bring our weapon together. Kagura smirked knowingly. "Fine by me!"

Below her, Kouga ran in his usual whirlwind of speed. Hakkaku and Ginta had tried to convince him to do as Keitaro had said.

"We must get back inside!" they insisted. Hadn't he just told them that?!

"I smell something funny on the battlefield," he snarled, racing off. Of course, the two shrugged, rolled their eyes and then ran after him. They nearly collided into his back as Kouga had stopped, sniffing the air.

"He's here," Kouga growled.

"Who – Naraku?!" Ginta asked quickly.

The mists were thick, and the sound of battle was around them, yet there was no enemy attacking them.

"Look there," Hakkaku started.

A shadowy figure loomed tall in the mists, and appeared before them with a cool and assessing glance. "What are you doing here," it demanded with an almost bored superiority.

"I thought I smelled a dog," Kouga's mouth twisted into a devilish smile. "I might ask you the same question, Sesshomaru – what are you doing on our battle field?"

The great demon's quirked his eyebrow ever so slightly, perhaps in amusement. "There are no wolves on this battle field; at least, none that are alive. What is your place here?"

"Why you –" Kouga crouched to strike when a huge blast of air blew him backwards.

"Kagura," he spat venomously. "This just keeps getting better and better."

"What do you mean he joined the battle," Inuyasha snarled.

"There is no point in -" the Monk began, but got no further.

"_I _should be out there fighting Naraku!"

An earth-shattering rumble shook the garden. Miroku held his staff at the ready, Inuyasha drew the Tetsuaiga, Sango prepared her weapon, Kagome notched an arrow, and Moriko caught the weapon Keitaro had flung towards him.

"What was that?" Shippou glanced around nervously.

"The Shadow Horde," Obasan said calmly. "They are battering the fortress."

"My lady, we must attack," Keitaro warned, drawing his sword.

"Agreed," she stood. "Kagome, it is time."

"Kagome – wha… what can _she_ do?!" Inuyasha sputtered. "_I _am going down there – not some stinkin' wolf or a dumb girl or-"

"Inuyasha….!"

Keitaro smirked. So that was the "Sit."

Naraku stood on the edge of his castle, the large mirror looming nearby reflecting the ominous grey cover of the battlefield. "The assault has begun in earnest. Ah, Kagura, I see you have arrived. Been on the battlefield, I see?"

"Kouga," she said simply, indicating her bloodstained kimono. "He decided to take on the Shadow Horde." She tossed him two jewel shards with a bored air. "He didn't get very far."

Naraku's eyes glowed greedily. "Excellent. Bring Kikyo to me – it is time to enter the castle."

Kagura left without a word, leaving Naraku to survey the quieted battlefield. "There is no escape, Inuyasha," he said smugly. "Ah, Kikyo – how good of you to join us. Kaugra held the priestess who seemed less than animated. Naraku flicked the two jewel shards into awaiting souls, allowing the red fireballs to collide into the priestess. "I know that they will not stay dark for long, should you regain yourself, but I only need you for a moment. With any luck, Inuyasha will kill you in the confusion."

Kikyo seemed unresponsive as Kagura took her up in on the feather. "Remember," Naraku's voice echoed about them. "Aim for the topmost gate in the mountains – that will allow us to enter the sacred garden."

"Make sure you aim well," Kagura muttered to the stoic priestess. "It's a long drop – even for a corpse."

Kikyo's air was impassive as she raised her bow and took aim. "Or a purified demon."

"It's Kikyo!"

Inuyasha's head snapped around at Shippou's declaration.

"What?"

"Naraku will use the priestess to try to open the mountain gate to the garden," Obasan said matter-of-factly.

"Mountain gate?"

"It was sealed long ago by our priestess. Only a priestess with immense spiritual power could break her seal."

"Then that means – "

"Naraku will be here shortly," Obasan nodded.

Naraku stood in front of the mirror, menacingly. "Soon there will be no Onigumo – no demons – just Naraku. I can finally banish that meddling thief to the depths of my soul. The first thing I shall do is strangle this strange incarnation of Kikyo with my bare hands. After that, I will enslave Kagome and Inuyasha. Once I have all of the jewel shards, she will die at my hands while he watches. Perhaps I shall keep him in the mirror for all eternity, forcing him to relive her death over and over again. Ah – an eternity of failure – what a perfect torture."

He could see Kagura's feather in the distance.

"Now Kagura!" His voice snapped about her.

Kikyo notched her arrow. There was a bright light in the distance – a flash, and a moment of silence. Naraku caught his breath for a split second then began to laugh – a deep, rumbling, cruel laugh that echoed over the stillness of the valley. It was then that a pinpoint of light glimmering in the distance caught his eye.

"What the –?!" He dodged the sacred arrow – just barely. It landed where he had stood. "Is _that_ the best you can do, Kikyo?" he taunted. "Really, I would have expected… what?!"

Three pinpoints of light glimmered.

He glanced to the mirror, but it was too late. Three sacred arrows went streaking by him to plummet deep into the heart of the great mirror. There was a moment of terrible silence before the distinct sound of glass cracking filled the air. The mirror then exploded into a million fragments and great balls of light went hurling out in a massive number rocketing all over the country side and raining down onto the battle field.

"No….NO!" Naraku cried out in disbelief. The hail of comets blasted the battlefield stirring the mists and lighting them as if they covered an intense thunderstorm.

The world stilled to nothing. Suddenly the mists parted. The Shadow horde loomed menacingly in the middle of a battlefield strewn with fallen soldiers. There, Kouga stood at the front of a rising army, not far from Sesshomaru. An older soldier rose to take Kouga's hand.

"Was it you that released us?" he asked in confusion.

"No. But I am here to help you defeat this enemy."

"Excellent," he smiled, his mind clearing. "Soldiers! To Arms!"

Kouga smiled with satisfaction as he leapt into battle against the evil demons, black as pitch with eyes of glittering crimson. This was _way _better than waiting around for a fight.

"Naraku!" Kikyo called to the angered demon, "You want me? Come and get me!"

Enraged, he flew after her in a cloud of miasma, trailing her towards the mountain gate. Sesshomaru watched as they disappeared in a flash of light.

"So. Her plan worked after all," he said to no one in particular as he sliced through one of the smaller members of the Shadow Horde.

Well. Part of it worked. The rest was up to whoever was waiting in this… Garden. Sesshomaru almost smiled. So many hopes tied to an old wolf woman and a human girl. It was a wonder these creatures even bothered to fight.


	24. Chapter 24: Death of a Priestess

**Strange Bedfellows**

**Chapter 24: Death of a Priestess**

The blast of light washed over Kagura, and she shielded her eyes with a grimace. It felt as if they were falling – as if they were plummeting out of control into a mountainside. The sharp mountain air sliced across her senses as they tried to outrun the impending doom behind them. She sensed something streaking past them – was it Naraku? No… but he was gaining on them … would they make it in time?!

Kagura gritted her teeth for the inevitable crash landing, but it never came. She opened her eyes to find she was kneeling in sweet smelling grass. She sprang to her feet and whipped out her fan, her eyes darting from Obasan to Inuyasha to –

"Naraku," Inuyasha growled.

For his part, the demon stood there as if recovering from shock. The trail of miasma that had streaked behind him had been purified, and the ends of his robes were quickly mending. "So. This is the mysterious garden – home to the sacred waters protected by Wolf and Falcon."

"It is," Obasan said quietly standing, hands on her staff. Yoshi, the steel-eyed demon was by her side, as was the priestess, Haru.

A low, evil chuckle rumbled in his throat. "And here is the Wise Wolf, the Priestess and the Guardian of the Falcons. What an honor to meet you all at last. Pity it will also be the day of your demise,"

"Yes," Obasan nodded gravely, "That is a great shame."

Naraku narrowed his eyes at the others. "Ah – the demon slayer, the Monk, the priestess and the Half-breed. If you are lucky enough to survive this encounter, I can feed you to my Shadow Horde. Except you, Inuyasha – I think I shall keep a special place for you in my castle. You can watch Kikyo die again, followed by Kagome."

Inuyasha whipped out his sword as his pulse raced. "There is no _way_ I'll let that happen, Naraku," he lifted his sword to attack. "TETSUAIGA!" he screamed slicing the air violently.

Naraku smirked as the thundering wave died short of its target, shocking the irate half-demon. "No:" he gasped in disbelief.

"Yes," Naraku grinned wickedly. "You are powerless here," he shot his arms across towards him – venomous tentacles of sinewy miasma streamed towards Inuyasha, only to dissipate into mist. Naraku's frustration and surprise were palpable.

"As are you," Obasan said calmly.

Naraku's eyebrow jerked upwards – the only sign he had not completely regained his composure. Kagura glanced furtively to this demon that held so much power over her. It seemed to her that the garden was about to erupt into battle. Inuyasha was gripping his sword, flanked by Miroku and Sango. Kagome stood protectively near the Tree of Healing with Shippou. Obasan, Haru, and Yoshi were just behind Moriko and Keitaro and there, just in front of them, were the calm waters of the reflecting pool. Naraku eyed it greedily.

"Powerless," he snorted, "Me? You are gravely mistaken." He flung back his baboon cloak, and a swarm of poisonous insects flew out as well as a small horde of demons. Purple miasma billowed out and swept through the garden as Naraku towered above them, His torso that of a man, his body that of a scorpion. Vicious boned wings branched out of his back while like protrusions spiraled around his arms like gauntlets. And there, bright as a badge of venomous intent, was the spider mark burned onto the flesh of his back. The mark of Onigumo was irrevocably carved into his very being, and what drove him to this insidious string of plots.

The miasma dissipated quickly, but the enemy was no less real. Sango flung her weapon through the oncoming cloud of demons as Miroku and Inuyasha hacked with theirs. Keitaro and Moriko jumped quickly in front of the three elders.

Kagome, meanwhile stood guard in front of the tree of healing, and she and Shippou were doing their best to keep the area free. Moriko and Keitaro exchanged a glance and the younger wolf leapt to their side, brandishing his spear fiercely. Emboldened by the addition of their ally, the young kitsune and girl fought all the more fiercely, Kagome firing arrows where she could, and brandishing her bow as a weapon when the shot did not come off fast enough.

Keitaro and Yoshi jumped in front of Obasan and Haru, and they quickly dispatched the lesser demons as if they were nothing more than an annoyance – albeit a time consuming one.

"Is that the best you can do," Inuyasha sneered triumphantly, hacking the last of the onslaught. "A couple of measly demons?"

Naraku, however, sighted his target among the confusion and whipped a tentacle around Kikyo.

"Get away from her!" Inuyasha snarled fiercely, trying to make his way to the priestess. She had dropped her bow and arrow, and was eying her captor coolly.

Kagome batted at a demon before turning to see if she could help. She leaned back on the tree of healing to catch her breath. "Go," she nodded to Moriko, who, after putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, bounded to Inuyasha's side.

"Put her down, Naraku," Miroku called out, holding his hand out threateningly. Naraku eyed the warriors idly.

"Come and get her, Inuyasha," Naraku invited tauntingly, as he tightened his grip on Kikyo. The priestess gritted her teeth – and struggled against his grip as if trying to fish something out from her robes.

"Dance of Blades!" came the fierce cry surprising Naraku. Kagura swooped in and broke Kikyo free from the demons grasp.

Everyone looked to the sorceress with surprise, but Naraku simply smirked. "Kagura, you defy me, openly? How very unwise."

"So I hear," she said, bored. "Dance of the Dragon!" She cried out unleashing an attack upon her creator, buying time. Kikyo scooped up her arrows and bow, quickly fishing out the arrowheads Kagura had brought with Kaede's blood, and her graveyard soil. Sango threw her weapon, Miroku charged with his staff, Inuyasha, Keitaro and Moriko sprang forward.

Yoshi, however, with his keen eyes stepped in front of Obasan and Haru.

A bright arrow streaked towards the demon – and Kikyo stood as one who had just fired. Naraku's body distorted, swelled unevenly, and then erupted violently.

"What?" Kagura said in disbelief. There – amidst the demon debris, was the small wooden doll that signaled their enemy had in fact been –

"Demon Puppet!" Miroku said, shocked.

A low, evil laugh echoed all around them.

"Fools… to think I could be defeated so easily. The demon appeared at the edge of the pond, the baboon pelt around him, the hood off. Naraku's lips twisted into a fierce, unfriendly smile. "So simple," he intoned menacingly, nearing the pond. "You don't even realize what I've done," his smile widened.

"We were fighting his puppet," Sango said angrily through clenched teeth. The assembled warriors were lined up ready to pounce. Suddenly the sound of an arrow being fired ripped the air as a bright blast neared Naraku's heart. He gasped as the arrow began to burn through his cloak. Kikyo stepped out from behind Inuyasha and his friends, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Die, Naraku," she chanted softly.

The blast faded, and as the dust cleared, Naraku still stood, his cloak in tatters. As it dropped off of his shoulders, a sickening realization dawned over the assembled company.

"No…." gasped Kagura.

There, with an arrow protruding from her back, was Kagome. Naraku had grabbed her quickly in the earlier confusion. He held her at arm's length now, studying her. He turned her to face the assembled company; her head hung low, the blood beginning to stain the front of her uniform. "Is this what you are looking for?" he asked innocently. A quick glance over their shoulders confirmed that Kagome was no longer guarding the tree with Shippou. The young fox was in fact just sitting up, rubbing his head tenderly.

Naraku lifted the girl by the back of her neck, and with a satisfied smile, unceremoniously ripped the arrow out of her back and tossed her towards Inuyasha.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed, leaping to catch her limp body. All eyes were on Inuyasha as the half demon scooped up the pale body of the young girl just before it fell to the ground. Sango and Miroku rushed forward, and Kikyo narrowed her eyes and swallowed hard. He cradled her with a protective desperation the blood flowing from her back warming his arm even as he attempted to stem its flow.

"Inu…yasha…" Kagome stammered, her breath coming in short gasps.

"Don't talk," he ordered with a fierce gentleness as he ripped cloth and held it to her heart to stop the bleeding. His voice was strained with anger and tears, neither of which he would allow to slow his nimble fingers from their gentle ministrations. Her slight body wracked with the effort to breathe, and her eyes were heavy.

"I.. Its cold…" she murmured. He gripped her tightly.

"Hang in there, Kagome," he instructed gruffly. "Don't …don't leave me," he whispered into her hair. She reached up a shaking hand to his cheek and felt the warmth of his skin against the ice of her fingertips. Brushing away a wetness he refused to acknowledge, she pulled him closer to her.

The white head bowed reverently over the raven one, his ears twitching intently to catch whatever it was she was straining to say. The garden held a sorrowful breath as he clutched Kagome more tightly, his body shaking. No one knew how much time had passed before Inuyasha raised his head, his eyes unseeing beyond Kagome's limp body in his arms.

He finally looked up to his friends, helplessly.

They looked to Kagome.

She wasn't moving.

She wasn't breathing.

Kagome

was dead.


	25. Chapter 25: The Guardian

**Strange Bedfellows**

**Chapter 25: The Guardian**

Dead.

Kagome was dead.

Inuyasha cradled her face gently in disbelief his hands and clothing stained with her blood. Her last words echoed in his heart:

"I am so sorry," she had whispered. "I love you, Inuyasha…." In that instant he felt his heart break for the last time. There was nothing now. Nothing without her. He did not want to let her go.

The dark rumble of laughter from the sacred pond made him snap his head up.

"Inuyasha," the dark velvet voice crowed, "not only do you live to see your love die twice, but she fells her own reincarnation! How marvelous."

Kikyo stood motionless as Sango and Miroku rushed to Inuyasha's side. The half demon passed the girl carefully to Sango as he stood, shaking with anger.

"You…. you son of a bitch," he growled, his eyes flashing dangerously. The garden seemed to thrum with a righteous energy. His eyes began to change, and lines of purple began to show on his face. He was transforming. "I'll rip you apart with my own two hands," as he lunged forward an arrow sliced the top of his arm. Kikyo stood defiantly.

"Only I can kill Naraku," she said icily walking towards the demon. Obasan stilled those around her and with a single nod bade them to watch quietly.

"Ki…Kikyo," Inuyasha gasped, gripping his left arm, the signs of his demon form fading as his blood flew from the slice on his arm over his fingers to mingle with Kagome's.

"But you are too late," Naraku held out the blood soaked arrow he had ripped from Kagome, his eyes alight with demonic pleasure. He stepped backwards into the sacred waters. "I have the blood of a priestess – that is all I need to bind my human and demon elements. That is all I need to become all-powerful."

Kikyo reached for another arrow, and realized, despairingly that she had no more arrowheads with the blood and graveyard soil. The last one she had mistakenly fired into Kagome, killing her.

Naraku stepped into the water, brandishing the arrow and grinning maniacally. "How fitting that you, Kikyo and Inuyasha, should witness my triumph. How – URGH!"

Naraku did not finish his thought, because he was barraged by an onslaught of wind blades. Kagura's attack had a surprising amount of force and he fell to his knees. The blast rocked the garden, and Inuyasha sprang back to where Miroku stood before Sango as she held her friend gently.

"Ka..Kagura!? How dare you?" he spat out. The Wind Sorceress charged at him, shoving him into the sacred spring.

"NO!" Keitaro called out in despair.

"Wait," Obasan said softly.

The waters of the pool began to swirl as Kagura and Naraku grappled. "I will destroy you," he spat out through clenched teeth.

"Not if I destroy you first," Kagura spat back, taking her fan and flashing it before her. The spring waters shot up around them, obscuring them from the onlookers.

Light began to fly out from the column of water, striking the garden fiercely. Inuyasha picked up Kagome's lifeless body protectively, and shielded Sango and Miroku with his free arm as they retreated. All watched as scenes danced across the waters - the fight outside the fortress had ended. The shadow horde had been destroyed and the wolves were victorious. Sesshomaru was flying from the battlefield on Ah-Un.

Kagura's eyes welled up as she slashed at her master – as they fought in the spring.

"You can't destroy me," he cried out. "You are a PART of me – I can reabsorb you any time I choose!"

"I belong to no one," she set her jaw firmly. "I am Kagura. I am the wind!"

Kagura took the arrow from his hand and plunged it into Naraku's side. He cried out in pain as the remnants of Kagome's blood and the few bits of graveyard soil penetrated his seemingly unbreakable skin.

"NO!" he screamed as she staggered backwards from her effort.

Suddenly everything stopped. Naraku was frozen in a silent agony. Kagura looked sharply at him waiting for him to fall… but he did not move. She stepped backwards through the pillar of water to find everyone frozen in this moment in time. Haru and Yoshi were watching intently; Keitaro and Moriko were poised to strike; Kikyou stood impassively; Inuyasha cradled Kagome's body while Sango and Miroku stood ready to attack.

"Terrible," a voice said gently.

Kagura turned around to see Obasan sitting on her favorite stone perch, her hands draped on her lap, her large staff leaning next to her.

Kagura snorted. "Which part? The part where Naraku made Kikyo kill Kagome while Inuyasha watched? Or the part where he still hasn't been defeated."

The corner of Obasan's mouth twitched. "I foresaw that a great evil would come to this place, and that only our priestess could bind it. Even I did not realize it would be you."

Kagura frowned. "Me?"

Obasan nodded her head gravely. "Haven't you wondered about your abilities in this land?" she asked gently. "Do you even know what you are?

"I am a wind sorceress," she answered with little patience.

"Ah yes," Obasan nodded. "But why?"

Kagura shrugged.

"The answer," Obasan said gently, "is in your hand." Kagura looked down at her hands, and held out her fan quizzically.

"Our people are protected by the Earth Goddess Matsuko and the Wind God Yamakaze," Obasan explained. "Their daughter Kazeko was the first priestess of the mountain shrine. Her sister Hana was the first Wise Wolf. This," she held Kagura's fan, "belonged to Kazeko. It was stolen from there many years ago. How Naraku came to have it, I do not know – but this is why you are a child of the wind. This is why you have strength in this valley. This is why you…"

"Know how to defeat Naraku," Kagura said quietly.

"Yes," Obasan nodded gravely. "Because you carry a fragment of Kazeko's soul, you were able to stop Naraku. Unfortunately now, you have to make your final choice."

"Choice?"

"Yes. You must choose either to banish Naraku and gain your freedom, or to save the life of the priestess he fears."

"What?"

"That is the choice. You can undo what has been done – I can help you – or you can banish Naraku, and the priestess dies."

Kagura glanced at Kagome. She had no love for the girl, really. She had little to no love for _anyone_.

She felt a strange heaviness in her chest. "The others," she said suddenly. "There are others – on the battle field. They are your…. our people."

Obasan nodded her head sagely, and suddenly Kagura understood what her choices really meant. She could banish Naraku, and become whole in her own right. The spring had a natural power for its people – if she healed the wounded and simply banished Naraku, she could still save Kagome. She walked slowly to the frozen wall of water, and saw her options dance across the surface.

"I will never escape him, will I," she said quietly.

Obasan was still. "There is no net that can hold the wind forever," she answered. Kagura understood in that instant. She could not allow Naraku this power – to become whole.

She nodded and went to the fountain. She brushed her hands across the water and it fell back to the pond like a shimmering curtain. She began to glow a fierce white light. She stepped onto the waters where Naraku was reeling on his knees, barely conscious.

"Be gone from here," she said quietly, holding her fan out. "You can never return to the garden – you are banished." Thunder crashed as Naraku disappeared, his arms held feebly above his head. He was flung back to his castle, which seemed to draw into itself, sucked into a pinpoint in the sky. When it disappeared, the sky cleared and sunlight washed over the valley floor.

Time was frozen. Kagura held out her hands to the sky, and large shadowy figures circled down to her. The Cloud Falcons came, each dipping a feather in the waters. At her direction, they flew away - flew over the valley healing the fallen, and rebinding the souls of those who had been trapped in the mirror. The Shadow Horde disappeared, their evil dispelled by the sacred waters.

Kagura looked to Kikyo.

"Take her somewhere safe," she instructed Yoshi, who had mysteriously awoken from his stasis. The man bowed, and carried the priestess as if she was sleeping, disappearing into the clouds.

"Why did the girl's soul not return to the priestess?" Kagura asked Obasan.

"Partly because of the shards I gave you in the shrine," Haru answered, standing beside Obasan.

"The ones I told Naraku belonged to Kouga?" Kagura asked, confused.

"Yes. Obasan foresaw he would use them to make the Priestess obey him. They were a small fragment of the waters, and once in her body, would prevent Naraku from stripping her of souls.

"But why did Kagome's soul not leave?"

"I believe that it is because her soul is bound elsewhere," Obasan said simply.

Haru and Obasan began to glow a brilliant white, and they glided onto the water, flanking Kagura. Inuyasha's ears twitched, and when he looked up, he saw three beings of bright light stood shimmering in the fountain.

He looked down to Kagome, then to Yoshi, who nodded his assurance. Inuyasha gently rose, bringing the limp body of the young girl to the mysterious beings in the waters. He waded in, his blood soaked clothing bleeding into the waters, which seemed to leech the blood and purify it. Inuyasha felt his arm knitting back together. He held Kagome closer, unsure how to proceed.

A glowing hand stretched over him hesitantly. Two other hands reached out, and he heard strange chanting.

The light spread from the center being to the two figures behind it, and seemed to wash over Inuyasha and Kagome. It was too bright – too intense. He bowed his head and clutched her tightly, willing the life back into her; begging her to return. "Don't leave me," he murmured into the midnight of her hair. "I can't do this without you. You promised you would stay by my side… don't break your promise…"

The sound was slow and faint. It came again, a tiny fluttering thrum. Then again… then again… a little quicker… a little stronger… a little faster…

A heartbeat.

Kagome's heartbeat.

Inuyasha looked down to her, brushing her face with the back of his fingers, gently. Suddenly, as if expelling her own death, Kagome inhaled sharply. Her eyes flew open, and she sat up in Inuyasha's arms. "Inuyasha," she gasped. Her eyes were round with tears as she reached for his face, her fingers still weak, but growing warm. "I… you…"

She never finished her thought, because he buried his head in the crook of her neck and in that instant there was nothing but the two of them in existence. He held on to her tightly, and only when she drew his face to her own did he move. Her scent was so familiar, and taking on the warm tinge of life that he knew so well. As he kissed her, he felt the waters stir about them. Obasan looked tenderly at the youths. Their souls were already bound across time and space – this is why her soul did not rejoin Kikyo. Nothing as insignificant as death would separate that type of bond.

The light grew bright and everyone seemed to be able to move. The brilliant figure rose in the air, there was a blinding flash – and then…. nothing. The waters were still and clear, and Obasan sat on her favorite rock, flanked by Yoshi, Haru and the wolves.

"What…. what happened…?" Sango looked from where Inuyasha was hunched over, protectively, to Obasan, to Moriko…

Inuyasha stood up slowly, as if being sure of his balance, before turning around to reveal -

"Kagome!" Shippou cried out, bounding over to her.

"Kagome? But how – Sango asked, joyously.

"She was healed by the waters," Obasan said quietly.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Came the familiar bellow.

"Oh no," Shippou groaned, jumping on Moriko's shoulder.

Kouga came rushing into the garden, and ran to Kagome's side.

"Kagome! Are you all right – I came as soon as I could – did Naraku make it to the garden? His castle has disappeared – why are you so pale?"

"Back off," Inuyasha growled, and for once, Kouga seemed to sense danger in his tone.

"I'm fine, Kouga," Kagome assured him weakly.

"Kouga!" Hakkaku and Ginta cried out simultaneously falling over each other as they entered the garden.

"Whoa… how did we get here?" Ginta scratched his head.

"Where is here?" Hakkaku countered.

"You are in Obasan's garden," a powerful voice said. Moriko's head snapped around as a powerful wolf strode into the garden. He was older than Keitaro and Moriko, and he had the regal bearing of a leader.

Obasan stood as the man strode up to her, and knelt on one knee. Her cheeks were wet with tears as she held her hand out to him. "Welcome home, Rinji," she held his hands firmly.

"Rinji?" Hakkaku asked Ginta, who shrugged.

"Our leader," Keitaro answered as Rinji stood.

"And," Moriko approached, "my father."

"Father?" Ginta and Shippou asked together.

Haru nodded. "Moriko is the heir to our kingdom, and the sworn protector to the White Wolf."

"Speaking of," Obasan held out her staff to the tree of healing. It opened like a blossoming flower, and Hana stepped out, healed from her entrapment by Naraku. "It is thanks to all of you that my successor is safe."

"But what happened to Naraku?" Sango asked.

"And Kagura?" Miroku looked around.

"She betrayed Naraku," Sango said seriously. "The question might be what _will_ happen to Kagura."

"Kagura is safe. As for Naraku, he was banished from this land," Obasan informed her. "He will know that the battle was lost and that the Guardian prevented him from entering the garden. He won't remember any of the other events that transpired," she said meaningfully, looking towards Kagome.

"Then… it is over?" Hana said slowly.

"Yes, my child," Obasan nodded. "Naraku will not return to these lands.

"It's not over," Inuyasha said firmly, his arm still protectively supporting Kagome. "Naraku is still out there. As long as he is alive, it can't be over."

"Inuyasha is right," Miroku added. "But I for one am relieved to have everyone back. We thought we lost you, Kagome."

"Me, too," she half smiled.

"What do you mean lost – What did you do, Mutt-face?! If my Kagome suffered even the slightest –"

"Now then, Kouga," Keitaro interrupted, "Let's go tell the men that everything is as it should be, shall we? And we can start planning the victory feast!"

"But I-" Kouga's voice disappeared around the corner.

"Come," Obasan motioned. "Let us join the others."

The assembled company drifted after them, the mood lightening with every moment.

Inuyasha walked slowly with Kagome, lingering behind the others.

"Kagome…?"

She looked up at him expectantly.

"Are.. are you all right?"

Kagome nodded slowly. "I think so. I.. I think.. I think I died," she said honestly. "But I couldn't leave."

"Why not?" Inuyasha stopped and looked at her frowning.

"Because," she looked into his eyes openly, "Because you asked me not to."

Inuyasha had an acerbic retort to "feh" out, but it died on his tongue.

"Since when do you listen to me?" he half grunted.

"Since you came to your senses," she said seriously, before smiling brightly.

"Since I-!" But the reply never came. Kagome kissed him gently, and for that moment they held on to each other with no inhibitions, no regrets, and no thought of what the next instance could bring.

Later, surrounded by their friends and their new allies, they toasted a well-deserved victory and the cessation – however temporary it might be – of the fight against Naraku.

They had won the battle – the war was a concern for another day.


	26. Chapter 26: Epilogue

**Strange Bedfellows**

**Epilogue**

Rin was in the field gathering flowers when the wind rushed above her. She looked to the clouds expectantly, and, seeing nothing, returned to humming a sweet tune.

"What are you doing here?"

Rin looked up to see Kohaku sitting on the edge of a rock.

"Waiting for Lord Sesshomaru," she said matter-of-factly. "He should be here any day now. He had to go fight some demons in the North."

"Oh," was all Kohaku said.

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked. The boy shrugged. "That's OK," she smiled. "You can help me!"

Kaede was walking back to her hut when the wind surprised her. "Back again?" she asked, turning to face Kagura.

"Where is the girl?"

Kaede ignored the rude, bored tone. "In yonder field, picking flowers." She paused and eyed the Sorceress. "I trust your mission was successful?"

"Naraku didn't accomplish his goal, if that is what you mean," she said with a careless shrug.

"Then that is the best we can ask for," Kaede turned to go back to her hut.

"Hey,-" Kagura called after her.

The priestess turned.

"It worked. Thanks."

Kaede nodded and smiled.

"And these ones are my favorite," Rin brandished a bright flower excitedly. Kohaku was calmly gathering the ones she brought him into small bundles. A familiar whining sound drifted across the field, and Rin's ears pricked up. Her smile became bright and dazzling as she looked to the horizon where Ah-Un were being lead by Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she called out, running towards him. "I knew you would come for me!"

The aristocratic assassin looked down to the child with what might have been no more than bored indifference. "You are well?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Oh yes – Kaede took good care of me. Where have you been?"

Sesshomaru saw Kohaku in the field and nodded. "Let's go." He turned to leave, and Rin rushed back to get her flowers.

"Here," she pressed a large white one in Kohaku's hand before running off to join her Master.

They had not gone far when Sesshomaru stopped. "I see you have returned safely as well?" Kagura stepped out from behind a tree and bowed her head. "See that Naraku stays out of my way.. Until I can kill him.

Without another word, he continued on. Kagura took to the sky while Kohaku sat staring at the flower from Rin, as if remembering another place – another time. Kagura lifted her face to the sun. Her memory of the mountains was fading, but today – just today – she felt… Free…..

Naraku was sitting in the bowls of his castle. He had no memory of Kagura's treachery. He remembered the battle – he knew a mystic being had prevented his victory. "Not worth pursuing," he said to himself.

"We won't return to the northern lands?" Kana asked in her tiny voice.

"No," Naraku said with a bored, insolent tone that mirrored Kagura's. "There is nothing there we can use. We shall focus, instead, on the remaining shards." Already insidious plots were forming and flowing over one another in his mind dancing like sinuous snakes.

"Triumph will simply have to come another day." Naraku grinned wickedly.

Kirara was curled at Sango's feet. She had missed the larger battle in the garden, having been reassigned to protect the levels of the fortress containing the women, children, and wounded. Sango stroked her gently, and leaned against the wall of Kaede's hut. Obasan had seen to their quick return after a few nights at the fortress to recover. Inuyasha actually insisted for once that Kagome go home. In fact, he took her. Miroku entered the hut, bringing more firewood. The red handprint on his face was fading, and Sango bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"This should get us through the night," he said apologetically. Kaede looked up to the amorous monk.

"I agree," she said sagely. "Sleep well, young monk and demon slayer – I am pleased you have returned safely."

"Night Kaede," Sango yawned and slipped into her bedroll. Miroku looked to her longingly, and then, with a heavy sigh consented to sleep in his own bedding. He turned over to see Sango looking towards him with an enigmatic look.

"Sango?" he asked quietly. When she did not answer, he went to her side, and gently touched her shoulder.

She shook her head and appeared to just now see him there.

"I… I was just thinking –"

"Kaede said she saw Kohaku, and that he was safe," Miroku interrupted her, but not unkindly.

"I know.. I just…" she looked up to him the words swimming in her eyes but unable to find purchase in her mouth.

"I know," he said kindly. He wrapped an arm around her, and was pleasantly surprised when she did not object. A few moments passed before he glanced to the enticing sleeping form.

"Don't even think about it," she sighed in her sleep, and he smiled nervously.

"No – I wouldn't….!" And though he cursed himself silently, he was resigned to enjoy this brief bit of contact with the one girl he truly valued above all others.

"I told you, I'm fine," Kagome yawned, too tired to be frustrated any longer.

"Get some sleep," was all he would say.

"How can I if you are staring at me," she muttered crossly. "At least sit somewhere instead of hovering."

She felt the bed indent and looked up to see Inuyasha stubbornly cross-armed and keeping vigil on her bed.

"I give up," she rolled her eyes and turned over.

Inuyasha looked to her sharply. "What do you mean?" he asked as noncommittally as possible.

Kagome rolled over in frustration, but saw what was beneath his scornful tone.

"I mean I give up on trying to get you to change your mind … but I'm glad you care enough to stay."

"Whatever," he blushed and looked away. "Huh?"

Her small hand rested on his leg as she fell asleep. He stared at it for quite a while before covering it with his own.

Under the watchful presence of the God Tree, two souls, bound across time, found harmony in the company of one another and for at least one night, found peace.

-Fin-


	27. Translations

**Chapter 27: Translations**

Translations

Translations

Danno - field gathering; also a surname

Hana – flower, blossom

Haru: born in spring

Kazeko - wind child

Keitaro: blessed

Matsuko - pine tree child

Moriko: forest child

Nee-san: "older sister"; a term of respect used by the wolf tribe to refer to Kagome

Obasan: grandmother

Rinji: peaceful forest

Udo – ginseng plant

Yamakaze - mountain wind

Yoshi: the good; respectful

Yukiko - snow child


End file.
